


Two Worlds, One Family

by KingCrowleysLittlePet_666



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts (Stories and Drabbles) [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Addiction, Adoption, Alcohol, Drugs, F/M, Foster Care, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Original Character(s), Orphans, Other, Supernatural Convention, Swimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666/pseuds/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've jumped from foster family to foster family your whole life. What happens when you get adopted by one of your favorite couples in the entire world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Life You Once Knew

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this i horrible, wasn't in the mood at the time of writing this. I hope you can forgive me.

Your pencil gently stroked across the thick, white sketch paper. You glanced back at the picture that was present on your laptop one last time before your hand continued to move. You were, once again, attempting to sketch the two most important people in your whole world; Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki.

 

You have tried for so long to sketch them with such accuracy, but each time there was something, each time something different, that made you mess up and throw the piece away. That time, however, you were on fire. You knew for a fact that there was nothing that could possibly mess you up. Foreshadowing’s a bitch.

 

“What’re you drawing?” You heard a young, high-pitched voice say.

You glanced up for a split second. “Nothing Michael.” You said as you brought the sketch pad closer to your chest.

Michael was your foster brother, the most annoying one in the entire world you thought. He was 8 years old compared to your 15, and he just loved to irritate you. He took after his father when it came to his red hair and the freckles that were present on his cheeks. He got away with everything, leaving you helpless when the little shit stole something of yours and wouldn’t give it back. You had to admit though; he was a master at lying.

 

You continued to ignore him, glancing back and forth from the paper to the screen; paper to the computer screen, paper to the screen. Not even a minute had gone by when the paper was snatched from your lap.

 

“Hey!” You shouted as you looked back at Michael.

 

Michael looked at the paper. “What the heck is this?” He had disgust in his tone.

 

“It’s nothing Michael, now give it back.” You held out your hand, trying to hold onto your patience.

 

Michael looked past you at your computer. “Ooh, boys.” He said with a teasing tone. “Ew, their old!” He grimaced.

 

“Michael!” You closed down your computer.

 

He pointed a finger at you. “(Y/N) likes old men. (Y/N) likes old men.” Michael continued to chant as he pointed a finger at you.

 

There was that last nerve that Michael was sitting on, and it seemed that he had broken it. He had made you snap. You growled as you lunged yourself out of the chair and ran towards him.

 

Michael shrieked and began to run all through the house. You followed him every step of the way. Man, was he fast. It was hard to keep up on him especially when you were wearing socks, causing you to slip and slide on the hard wood floors here and there.

 

“Mom! Mom! Mom!” Michael continued to shout until you finally chased him into the kitchen.

 

“What is it Michael?” Kim said as she continued to chop up the vegetables that were in front of her on the cutting board.

 

Kim was your foster mother. She and her husband, Chris, volunteered to take care of you when you were first placed up for adoption. Of course they couldn’t make their home permanent for you, what with yet another baby on the way and Chris being in between jobs, there was no way that they could afford to feed your mouth for long. They just promised that they would help you until the government could find you a permanent home. You had actually grown quite fond of Kim, but you were still way off from calling her ‘mother’.

 

Kim was a lovely woman. Her short blonde hair and figure represented her authoritative attitude.

 

Michael ran behind Kim’s legs and she gasped out of surprise. She set the knife down and glanced between the two of you.

 

“Give it back Michael.” You growled between gritted teeth.

 

“Give what back?” Kim asked, a sweet tone to her voice.

 

You always thought that her voice was kind and sweet, but she could be demanding when she wanted to be. That’s what you liked about her; she was sweet, but she knew how to discipline. That wasn’t always a good thing for you.

 

“Michael stole one of my drawings!” You said, your voice louder than needed.

 

“Watch your tone young lady.” Kim placed her hands on her hips before she turned back to Michael. “Michael, give (Y/N) back her drawing.”

 

Michael shrugged. “I don’t have it.”

 

You gaped. What a pathetic lie.

 

“Now Michael, I can see the paper in your hand.” Kim said. “Now give (Y/N), her drawing back.”

 

“It’s not even a drawing.” Michael said as he examined the piece of artwork once more. “It’s just scratch paper.”

 

“It is not!” You argued.

 

“(Y/N),” Kim warned you.

 

You pushed your bottom lip out slightly as you crossed your arms and looked away. Kim looked back towards Michael.

 

“Michael. I’m warning you. I want you to give (Y/N) her drawing back before I count to three.”

 

Michael pouted.

 

“One.”

 

Michael didn’t budge.

 

“Two.”

 

Nothing.

 

Before Kim could completely say ‘three’, Michael stomped his feet in a fit before he walked over to you. You held out your hand. Michael looked at it for a minute before he slowly began to hand you the paper. However, before you got a chance to snatch the paper from his small hands, Michael balled the paper into a tight circle and threw it at you, running into the other room.

 

“Michael!” Kim shouted as she watched him dash out of the kitchen.

 

“He ruined it!” You shouted as you picked up the paper and began to unfold it.

 

Kim sighed. “I’ll punish him for that.” She said.

 

“I worked so hard on this. I was drawing this for two hours.” You glanced over your wrinkled work.

 

Kim walked over to you and glanced at the paper. She squinted as she scrolled her eyes over the sheet of paper. “Oh wow, you drew this?” She said as she grabbed the paper from your hands.

 

“Yeah, but Michael messed it all up!”

 

“I didn’t know you had a skill in drawing.” Kim ignored your previous statement.

 

You shrugged and snatched the paper back from Kim and pressed it back together in a tight ball. You stomped over to the trash can and threw it away. With that, you trudged into the living room, gathered all of your things, and went up the stairs to your room. You stayed in there for three hours.

 

Those hours seemed to pass by without hesitation. Your ‘family’ had given you the opportunity and the blessing to be able to sit in your large room in solitude. You spent that time drawing, writing, and scrolling through the many websites that the internet had to offer.

 

It wasn’t until around 6:00 at night that you had the place to yourself. Right when the clock struck 6, your solitude was interrupted by a knock at the door. You turned towards the wooden rectangle, greeting the newcomer.

 

“Come in,” You perked your head up.

 

The door opened and Chris poked his head through the door, his bright red hair illuminated by your light. “Hey kiddo.” He said with one of his signature dorky smiles. When Chris walked in, he revealed his new work uniform; a brown suit with a red tie. Attractive, huh? Within the past week he had gone from fry cook to fast food manager. Not the best job in the world, but in put the greasy food on the table. Of course, there were those rare occasions where Kim was able to go to the store and gather up food that she was able to cook her own. You loved her cooking.

 

“Hey Chris,” You responded as you lowered down your computer screen and swung your legs over the side of your full sized bed.

 

“Kim just wanted me to tell you that diner was ready.” You grimaced and Chris chuckled. “Don’t worry, she actually cooked tonight”

 

You chuckled slightly, your shoulders shaking in the process. “Alright, I’ll be down in a minute,”

 

Chris nodded before he closed the door behind him. You sighed with a smile on your face as you hoisted yourself off the bed and closed down your laptop completely. With that, you rushed out of your room, the delicious smell of Kim’s cooking flowing through your nostrils as you entered the hall. You inhaled the intoxicating scent in and ran down stairs.

 

Kim was setting down the plates full of food on the brown dining room table. Her hair was placed in a bun and an apron was tied around her neck. Once she saw you, she smiled.

 

“Hey, I was wondering when you would come down from your room,” Kim said as he wiped her hands on the white hand towel that she carried in her free hand.

 

“Yeah,” You shrugged as you sat down in your usual seat at the table. “I just needed some alone time.”

 

Kim’s smile only widened. “And, you know, just to make you feel better, I grounded Michael for a week for ruining your drawing.” She patted you on the back as she made her way back into the kitchen.

 

Of course you were relieved. You were excited to hear that Michael had finally gotten punished. And being punished for a whole week only made it a bonus for you. A full week of not hearing Michael’s crap during the day. Maybe spending some time in his room will teach that little punk a lesson.

 

It was only seconds later when Michael emerged from the shadows and sat down at the table. He had his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed at you. You could tell that he was obviously pissed at you. But why? He was the one who fucked up.

 

You shrugged your shoulders lightly as you looked down at the plate of food that was presented in front of you. Grilled chicken legs with red potatoes and green beans on the side. Maybe not one of your favorite dishes, but it was better than take out each night.

 

Before you decided to enjoy the delicacy, you inhaled the sharp sent. Your mouth began to drip with water just from the scent. You couldn’t wait to dig in. You picked up your fork and began to dig in, taking one piece of potato after the other, followed by a forkful of green beans and a bite of your chicken. You hummed in satisfaction as you dabbed the corners of your lips with the napkin. It was absolutely marvelous, one of Kim’s best entrees.

 

It was soon after that Kim and Chris finally sat down to enjoy the meal. You smiled as you swallowed the remains of the food. You covered your mouth slightly with your hand.

 

“This is delicious Kim.” You said.

 

“Why thank you dear, I’m so glad you liked it.” She replied as she picked up her fork and began to eat as well.

 

As the four of you proceeded to eat, you could feel a slight pressure being forced upon your ankles. You squinted as you looked up from your plate, mouthful of food. Michael was sending you the deadliest glare that you had ever seen; if looks could kill, you’d be six feet under. What you then realized was that it was him that was putting pressure on your ankles; he was playing footsie.

 

“Michael, stop.” You said once in your calmest tone. You then went back to eating.

 

He shrugged. “I’m not doing anything.” He said as he continued to kick you.

 

Your jaw clenched. “Michael…stop.” You gritted your teeth.

 

“I’m not doing anything.” His tone was louder than needed.

 

You could see Chris and Kim glancing at the two of you out of the corner of their eyes. You glared at Michael before you went back to eating your food. Several seconds later, you were kicked for the final time. You slammed your fork down on the plate.

 

“Michael! Stop kicking me!” You shouted.

 

“(Y/N),” Chris warned you.

 

“I’m not kicking you!” Michael shouted back.

 

“Michael.” Kim said in a light tone.

 

“We do not fight at the dinner table.” Chris’ voice was stern. He looked towards you. “(Y/N), calm down. Michael,” He turned towards the small red head. “Stop kicking (Y/N).”

 

Michael opened his mouth to say something, but knew better. He growled lightly and picked up his fork, chowing down on his dinner. You sighed to cool the temper that you had. You shifted slightly in the seat and everyone proceeded to eat in silence.

 

The four of you had emptied your plates and placed them in the kitchen sink. It was your night to do the dishes; fun. You honestly didn’t mind doing the dishes, it gave you time to spend alone. Plus, you got it done quicker when you listened to music. So you stood in the kitchen, ear buds in, and scrubbed the dishes with a sponge. You didn’t hear the doorbell.

 

You were elbows deep in soapy water listening to Evanescence’s Solitude when you suddenly felt a small tap on your shoulder. It felt as if your heart had jumped into your throat as you removed one of your ear-buds, turning around.

 

Kim and Chris stood next to each other. Kim’s face was slightly pinker than usual and Chris had a look of sorrow written on his features. Kim had her left arm wrapped behind her husband’s back and her right arm in front of his stomach. A confused look crossed your face as you turned off the music and let the ear-buds dangle in front of your torso.

 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” You asked as you placed your hands gently on your hips, the water immediately soaking them. You didn’t care.

 

Chris held out his arm towards you. “Come with us,” He said, his voice slightly shaky.

 

You allowed him to place a hand on your shoulder and pull you along into the den. There, you immediately spotted the woman. She had the perfect hourglass figure that showed in her blue suit. She had black hair that went down to her shoulders. Her make-up seemed to match her outfit perfectly. She turned her attention towards you. A long, convincing smile appeared on her face.

 

“Hi,” She held out her hand, which you hesitantly shook. “I’m Ashley Greenwood, Social Services.”


	2. New Life, New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley Greenwood from Social Services steps into your life. You fear the worst. However, maybe she's there to change your life for the good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Shit, this is long!! Second installment people! I am so happy that you guys have enjoyed this! Any mistakes are mine. Proofread by Skylark22155... Thanks Hun

“Hi,” She held out her hand, which you hesitantly shook. “I’m Ashley Greenwood, Social Services.”

You furrowed your brows as you met her aged green eyes, confusion setting in. What would social services need to get involved with? You wondered. 

Of course you understood the financial predicament that the family was in. It was difficult for a young couple to support their child as well as a foster child, especially with the father working a minimum wage job and being the only provider in the family. However, you thought that was no reason for social services to get in the way, especially if that meant they were going to take Michael away. He didn’t deserve it, even though he was a pain in the ass. 

Ashley had a wide, ‘I’m-forced-to-be-here’ smile on her face as she cocked her head to the side slightly. “We need to talk (Y/N).” She said as she clasped her hands together. 

“Ugh,” You said, uncertain, but reluctantly nodded. “Alright.” 

“Let’s sit down,” Ashley said as she sat down in the tan wingback chair that sat You decided to sit down on the couch opposite of her, the old piece of furniture squeaking ever so slightly. A small, cold hand rested on your shoulder. You glanced up for a slight second to see Kim glancing down at you with a warm smile before she glanced back at Ashley. You did the same, a small lump forming in your throat at the thought of the worst possible outcome to that talk. 

“Ms. (L/N),” Ashely began, leaning forward slightly, her hands folded in her lap. “You’ve lived with the Newman’s for over four months now, at least that’s my understanding,” 

You nodded. “Yeah,” You replied. 

“Well, there have been several families recently that have been looking into adopting kids, and I think we have a family that wishes to adopt you.” That smile returned as she moved her head to the side slightly. “They have actually been looking forward to adopting for over a year now, and once they came to us, they saw you and…” Ashley smiled and her green eyes met your (E/C) ones. “They fell in love.” 

Your eyes widened slowly as the words slowly began to sink in. A family? You wondered. The thought itself brought a smile to your face as you leaned your body forward, placing your hand on your knees in anticipation. “Really?” You asked. “Who? What family? What are they like?” All of the questions where floating around in your mind. You had to know about them. 

Ashley shook her head. “I would love to fill you in on the details, but we need to get you packed up and ready to head back to the state orphanage. They said that they were going to pick you up in the morning.” She said. 

You glanced down at the wooden floor, eyes still wide. You glanced behind you at Kim and Chris, who were smiling. Sure they were happy for you, you were going to have a family, a permanent one! It was something that you had said you always wanted and they always said they hoped you could have one someday. Before long, you stood up from the couch and dashed upstairs into your room. There were several times when you ran past your designated turn, due to how fast you were running, but you eventually got there. 

Your mind was a mess as you looked around your room, head whipping around rapidly, thinking of the first thing to do. _Gotta get dressed!_

You ran around to your sock drawer and pulled out a pair before putting them on, then your faded tennis shoes. You tied them lazily, the shoelaces hanging off the side of the shoe. _What next? Suitcase, right!_

You ran to your closet and got out the two black suitcases that you kept at the bottom of the closet. You lugged them to your bed and set them down with a grunt and unzipped them. The first one was going to be filled with clothes, you decided. You rushed over to your white dresser and opened the top drawer, grabbing your t-shirts first before you ran back over to your bed and carelessly threw them into the suitcase, not bothering to neatly fold them. You put your pants in next. Before you could get to any other article of clothing, you heard a light chuckle from behind you. 

You turned around to see Kim leaning up against the door frame, her arms crossed and eyes closed as she giggled. Once she finally opened her eyes, you smiled slightly. She walked over to you. 

“I can see you’re eager.” She said before she picked up a pair of your worn blue jeans. “You get your other things packed, it’ll save time.” 

With a nod, you walked over to your desk and grabbed your computer and charger before placing them in the other bag. As you continued to grab your other necessities - tooth brush, brush and drawing supplies - Kim watched your every move while folding your clothes. The warm smile stayed on her pink, chapped lips as she finished folding and went to go grab your undergarments and socks. 

“Are you excited?” Kim asked as she finished packing. 

You nodded eagerly. “Of course I am!” You said as you finished packing as well and zipped up the suitcase, Kim doing the same. “I can’t wait to meet them.” 

“I can tell,” Kim said as she turned to you. You both stared into each other’s eyes. “You know, we’re going to miss you…” 

You smiled warmly before wrapping your arms around her neck and bringing her into a hug. She smiled and pressed her hands up against your back. “I’m gonna miss you guys too.” You said before leaning back and staring into her eyes once more. “I really appreciate you guys taking care of me.” You grabbed one of your bags while Kim grabbed the other. 

“It was our pleasure,” She said as the two of you made your way down the stairs to the entrance. “We were happy to have you.” 

Chris and Ashley stood at the front door, talking our of ear shot. They stopped once you and Kim came down the stairs. Chris smiled warmly before he wrapped his long arm around your shoulders and brought you in for a hug. You wrapped your free hand around his torso as he pressed a kiss on top of your forehead. You then separated and glanced up at him. 

“We’re going to miss you.” He repeated Kim’s words. 

You nodded. “And I will miss you both.” You glanced at both of them and furrowed your brows. “Where’s Michael?” 

“He’s sleeping.” Kim told you. “Do you want us to wake him?” She gestured up the stairs. 

You shook your head rapidly. “No, no don’t.” You said with a smile. “I’ll just…call in the morning when I wake up. Maybe I could call before Michael goes to school.” 

Kim nodded. “Okay sweetie.” She said as she folded her small hands in front of her again. 

You bit your lip before Ashley placed an aged hand on your shoulder. She gestured her head towards the Buick parked in the driveway next to Chris’ red Jeep. You nodded before taking the other suitcase from Kim’s hand and looking at the couple for the last time. 

“Thank you,” You started. “For taking care of me. I hope you guys well.” 

“Same to you (Y/N),” Chris said, nodding his head towards you slightly. “Be careful.” 

“I will.” You smiled before turning your back on them and following Ashley. 

Her black heels clicked against the concrete as the two of you made your way to the aged tan car. She unlocked the door for you before getting in on the driver’s side. You placed both suitcases in the back seat before climbing into the passenger’s side. Ashely was silent as she turned on the ignition, the car purring to life. The car shook as the old engine worked the large machine. You glanced one more time at the front door of the house and saw Chris and Kim standing together, his arm wrapped around her waist, and watching as the car slowly backed out of the driveway and onto the paved road. You gave a quick and final wave to them and they returned the favor, shaking their hands in the air. 

Within no time, you had your attention back on the road out of habit and stared at the yellow lines on the pavement, the street lights leaving parts of the street lit up while the others were blacker than night. Part of your mind was telling your body you were tired, but the other half was more concerned about your future family. What were they like? Did they have any children? How old where they? Millions of questions ran rapidly through your head, making it feel like your brain was smashing against the sides of your skull. It was annoying. 

You turned your head to glance at Ashley, her eyes where plastered on the road, her boney hands at ten and two and her right foot gently pressed against the accelerator. You bit your lip, wondering if it was the right time to ask her the questions that where swimming through your mind. Oh what the hell, you thought. 

“Ms. Greenwood?” You asked. “Is there any way for you to be able to tell me about my family? What are they like?” 

“Now (Y/N), I think I’d better wait to tell you about your family until we get to the agency. It’s about three hours away and you need to get your sleep.” She replied. 

You glanced down at the numbers on the radio. It was only 5 after ten. Normally, you wouldn’t have gone to bed till after midnight or later, even on school nights; the internet was quite an addicting thing. You just crossed your arms and stared out the window, the questions filling your head. There was no way in hell you were going to go to sleep. So you decided to stare out the window and daydream, something you did when there was nothing else interesting to pay attention to. In your thoughts, you created your own family, one that you hoped would be like the one that was actually adopting you. 

_She’ll be very sweet and understanding,_ you thought _. She’ll be there for me when I have problems. She’ll want to talk to me, even though I may not be in the mood to talk to her. She’ll cook an amazing dinner. She’ll be a hard worker, but she’ll do anything as long as it was with me!_

_He’ll be strict, but gentle,_ you thought _. He’ll be a working man, coming home at six o’clock every night for dinner while he talks to me about my day. He’ll listen to me, no matter what I have to say. There will be nothing that I will have to keep from him because he will always be understanding. He won’t push me to do things that I don’t want to do because he’ll love me!_

_They’ll have two kids,_ you thought _. One that is a year older than me, someone I can look up to and another that is younger than me, someone that will look up to me. We will get along and side with each other when they get in trouble. We will never turn our backs on each other._

It didn’t matter to you though. It didn’t have to be a mother, father and two children family. It could be a single mother or a single father family. Or, possibly, a family with two mothers or two fathers, it didn’t really matter to you. All you wanted was a family, as long as they cared for you and loved you no matter your actions. 

Your eyelids were heavy and it was almost impossible to keep them open a second longer. You gave into slumber. Your head gently rested against the cool glass of the window beside you. Ashley paid you no mind, continuing to drive down the road to the future you aspired to have. 

~*~

You awoke to the sound of your name and the stillness of the car that you still sat in. It took you a while to fully awaken and rub the sleep out of your eyes. You opened your door and looked at the large building that was in front of you, surrounded by the darkness of the starless night sky. You weren’t concerned how late it was, only about going back to sleep to time travel to morning so you could meet your family. 

Ashley had already opened up the back door and grabbed one of the two suitcases that you had. You went and immediately grabbed the other as well as the one from her hand. She smiled lightly towards you before she guided you into the building. There was a small section of the building that kids would lodge in, you remembered. It was nothing much, and looked like it hadn’t changed in the months since you’ve been away. You tried your best to remain as silent as you could, just in case there were other kids sleeping in some of the many cots. 

There were; two boys and three girls, not as many children as last time. You didn’t even get a good look at their appearance, only skimmed your eyes over their figures that where covered by the thin, cheap blankets. The floor boards creaked under your feet and it was sad to see that none of the kids woke up. Either they were all heavy sleepers or they had gotten used to it. You hoped they were heavy sleepers. 

You set your suitcases down on the wooden floor next to the cot at the far end of the room, where it was the darkest. Ashley leaned close to you, being kind enough to try and attempt to be quiet while the five kids slept. 

“You will be woken up at seven o’clock sharp to get ready.” She said. 

You nodded and turned towards her. “Alright, thank you Ms. Greenwood.” You said in a hushed tone before she nodded in returned and turned on her heel, the clicking of her shoes adding to the irritating squeak of the old boards beneath her. 

You inhaled slowly, filling your lungs with the dusty air, then let it out rapidly. It had been a while since you slept in a cot, and you were certain that you weren’t going back to sleep, but if you did, you were going to toss and turn all night. But, of course, you had no other choice. Your mind was, once again, convincing your body that you were tired, and you knew you were. You had only slept about three hours on the way there. 

So you reluctantly climbed into the cot, the old piece of furniture squeaking in the process. You bit your lip before settling on your side, pulling the blanket up to your chin, causing it to move over your toes, exposing your sock covered feet; you didn’t care what you wore to bed anyway, you weren’t staying there for longer than you needed. It wasn’t long before you entered an uncomfortable slumber. 

~*~

An alarm clock when off in the other part of the room, successfully waking you up. You weren’t sure what time it was, but you were pretty sure that it was close to seven. You checked your phone to be sure, and you were correct. A groan left the back of your throat as you flung your legs over the side of the cot and rubbed your eyes lazily, yawning in the process. You could just feel the several sets of eyes on the back of your head from the other children, and you paid them no mind. You felt bad for them having to live through the state system like you had to. You hoped quietly that they were going to be able to find a family as soon as possible so they had a normal childhood. 

After about half a minutes of sitting on the cot, you hoisted yourself up and rubbed your sore back. The springs must’ve pushed against your back while you were asleep. You shrugged to yourself. Oh well, you thought, at least I slept the whole way through. 

“Alright children!” You heard a high pitched female voice call from behind you. “It’s time to eat breakfast, let’s all gather in the dining hall.”

You turned around to see all five children facing a woman walking towards your way. You recognized her as none other than Hilda Truman, one of the nicest you’ve ever met in the system. She was about five foot high and going on the plump side. She always had a smile plastered on her face, no matter the situation. She could be yelling at you and she’d have that smile, which always seemed to make the yelling slightly better for you. She wore a plain pink tee, black dress slacks, and black heels that day. You couldn’t help the smile that appeared on your lips as she walked over to you. 

“(Y/N)!” She said as she moved her arms away from her body and reached out to you, engulfing you in a tight hug. 

You groaned and patted her on the back for a quick second before she broke the embrace and stared into your (E/C) eyes. 

“It’s been so long dear! I’m so glad we could meet under such great circumstances!” She clapped her hands together loudly. 

“So am I.” You said with a smile. 

“I’m so happy for you.” She said through her teeth. She grabbed your wrist. “Well, com on dear, we have to feed you before you get ready to meet your new family.” She placed her small hand on your back and moved you next to her. 

You nodded enthusiastically at the thought of your family. The two of you walked the long way down the row until you left the room. Hilda then led you into the dining hall. The room was smaller than the sleeping quarters. The walls were tiled and the floors were made of dark wood. Two large wooden tables, stretched close to the full length of the room, sat in the middle of the room. The five children sat in a small group together with a bowl of oatmeal, plate of toast, and glass of either milk or orange juice sitting in front of each and every one of them. 

You bit your lip and sat at the seat furthest to the door. They all glanced at you, keeping their eyes on you as they chewed. Your cheeks turned light pink before glancing down at your folded hands in your lap. The same exact meal was set in front of you. You moved your eyes to the person who gave it to you. When you looked up you saw Ashley Greenwood standing over you, that same smile plastered on her face from the night before. Her eyes met yours before she stood up straight. 

“Your family will be here in about an hour.” She informed you. “When you’re done we need you to get your suitcases and get ready; clean clothes, shower, and stuff like that.” 

You nodded. “Okay,” You said before Ashley left, leaving you at the end of the table. 

You looked down at the food and picked up the spoon in the oatmeal. You took a bite, letting the warm food run down your throat and sighing. You never minded the food, at least it was hot. You could feel the gaze from the other children leave as they began to converse quietly, some words reaching your ear here and there. You were thankful to find out that they weren’t talking about you. 

You had finished your food well before the other children. Then, you stacked the bowl on top of the plate and cup inside of the bowl. You stood up from the table, brushing your hand down your clothes, brushing away any crumbs that could have possibly gotten on your dirty clothes. With a sigh, you walked back into the sleeping quarters and to the bed that you had rested in the night prior. You grabbed your suitcase that held all of your clothing items in it and placed it on the cot, unzipping it and opening it. 

You stared down at the clothes, completely clueless on what you should wear. It was obvious, the nicest clothes that you have. You bit your lip as you moved around the contents of the suitcase and examined each shirt, sock and pant leg. Then you saw the shirt that you had been searching for. You grabbed that as well as a pair of nice, dark jeans, undergarments and socks. You closed the suitcase and began to walk out of the room, clothes pressed against yourself tightly. 

To be honest, you completely forgot the layout of the building. You had no idea where the shower area was, so you had to ask. Thankfully, Hilda was conversing with Ashley as you left the room. The two women turned to you. Hilda had the widest smile you’ve ever seen, her slightly yellow teeth gleaming at you as you walked over.

“Hilda,” You began. 

“Yes dear,” She said in a sweet, motherly tone. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you two, but I forgot where the shower was.” You moved from foot to foot, your nervousness easily shown. 

“Oh! No problem dear,” Hilda exclaimed before she placed a hand on your shoulder and turned away from Ms. Greenwood. “It’s right this way hon.” She walked you to the end of the hall to the last door. “Why don’t you come fetch me when you’re done so we can get your hair done?” She offered. 

You nodded. “Sure,” You said. 

Hilda’s smile widened. “Wonderful, get clean now dear.” 

You nodded and watched as she turned on her heal and made her way to the main entrance of the orphanage. With a sigh, you opened the door and walked in. There was one shower, a toilet and a plain basin. The floor and the walls were covered with old white tile. You set your clothes down on the corner of the basin before stripping of the ones you were wearing. With a sigh, you turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature until it was at the edge of warm and scalding hot. 

You stood under the water, the heat immediately loosening your tense muscles. Your eye lids closed as you put shampoo in your hair and shaved your legs. The water was hot enough to feel like your skin was going to burn, but not hot enough to do so. It felt so relaxing that you wanted to stay in the shower for hours, but you knew that you couldn’t. So, within about twenty minutes, you had rinsed your hair and put the conditioner in, washed your body and then rinsed the conditioner out. 

When the water turned off, the cool air hit your exposed skin which sent shivers down your spine. You took a large towel from the towel rack right next to the shower and attempted to dry yourself off as much as you could so you wouldn’t get any of your clothing wet. Afterwards, you stepped next to the basin and grabbed your undergarments, stepping into them. Afterwards, you put on your shirt carefully over your wet hair. When your shirt was on, you wrapped your hair up in the same towel that you dried yourself off with so it wouldn’t get wet. You then put your socks on and your jeans on, buttoning them. 

Afterwards, you picked up your dirty clothes and planned on placing them in the bottom of your suitcase. You left the bathroom, dirty clothes in hand and made your way down the long, narrow hallway and back to the sleeping quarters, seeing no one on you way. In the bedroom, however, Hilda waited at the edge of the cot you occupied. She turned her attention to you once she heard your feet move against the floor. Her smile returned as she admired your outfit. She studied your loose, blue top that flowed down your torso and the dark blue jeans you wore. She placed both her small hands on her cheeks. 

“My dear, you look so lovely.” She said and hugged you tightly for a brief second. “They’re going to love you.”

You smiled, unable to figure out a verbal response. Hilda looked you over before taking your hand in hers. 

“Here, sit down dear,” She said as she led you to sit down on the cot. 

That was when you noticed the hair dryer and hair brush that sat beside you on the cot. You could have done it yourself, but you thought it was sweet that Hilda would even think about doing that for you. She was truly a saint. 

Hilda removed the towel from your head and draped it over the side of the bed. She tried her best to keep the wet hair from coming in contact with your dress shirt. She then grabbed the hair dryer that was already plugged in and turned it on, the heated air hitting your hair and your exposed your skin, causing you to shiver. It was silent aside from the whirring of the portable machine. 

“So,” Hilda said, breaking the silence. The joy was obvious in her tone. “Are you excited to meet your new family?” She moved around you, drying all parts of your hair. 

You nodded enthusiastically. “I am. You…wouldn’t happen to know anything about them, would you?” You asked. 

Hilda frowned slightly and shook her head. “Not a thing sweetie, I’m sorry, Mrs. Greenwood only knows.” She said. 

You shook your head and waved her off. “No problem,” You said as Hilda stepped in front of you and covered your eyes so the hot air from the dryer didn’t blow on them. “I’m just really…anxious.” 

“Oh, I can only imagine (Y/N),” Hilda said before she turned off the hairdryer and your eyes met. “But it’s exciting, isn’t it?” 

You nod and watch as she picks up the brush and begins to brush your hair, parting it in the middle. “Really exciting. I can’t wait to see them.” You tried not to let your head move as Hilda brushed your hair. 

“I bet dear. I bet they’re going to be wonderful people.” She said before placing a comforting hand on your shoulder. 

You smiled lightly as some of the butterflies that were in your stomach vanished at her comforting hand. The two of you stopped talking and you let Hilda do what she was doing to your hair. After a while of her fixing your hair, she stopped and looked at you with a wide smile. You looked down at the ground for a second. 

“You look wonderful (Y/N)!” She said. 

You stood up and laughed lightly. “Well, thank you for doing my hair.” You said as you ran your fingers through your (H/C) hair. 

“Oh, it was my pleasure.” She said as she brought you into yet another hug before she glanced down at her silver watched that was attached to her wrist. “(Y/N), your family will be here any minute, get your stuff ready and I’ll be back when they’re here,”

“Alright Hilda, thank you again.” You nodded towards her. 

“No problem darling,” Hilda smiled widely and placed a hand briefly on your shoulder before she began to walk out of the room. “I’ll be back.” She assured. 

You nodded in response before you turned back to your cot. You walked to the other side that had both of your suitcases on it. You picked both of them up and placed them side by side on the cot. You opened both of them up and turned your attention to the one that was filled with your clothes. You took your dirty clothes and moved your clean ones to the side, stuffing the dirty ones at the bottom of your suitcase. You then closed it and zipped it up. You then turned your attention to the suitcase with all of your additional supplies in it. You glanced over it again, seeing your drawing supplies, computer, charger and other materials that you gathered from your room. You then zipped that suitcase us too. 

You let in a shaky breath, then let it out. Anxiety filled you until you were shaking. When you opened your eyes, the door swung open and you saw Hilda way towards you, her smile wide on her face. 

“(Y/N),” She began as she picked up one of your suitcases. “They’re here. They both seem like really nice people.” 

Your heart was racing a million miles an hour and your body was shaking like an earthquake. All you could do was nod at Hilda’s words, you didn’t even trust your own voice. You took your other suitcase, the one with all your clothes in it, and held it at your side, your knuckles turning white with how tight you held the handle. Hilda gestured towards the door with her head. 

“Come on darling, your family’s waiting,” Hilda said. 

A smile appeared on your face as you followed her to the door, your ears filled the entire way with the sound of your worried heart. Your breathing unintentionally picked up. Hilda stopped in her tracks and turned around so she faced you. The smile that she wore was not as large as normal, but it was still comforting. She set the suitcase down and placed both of her hands on your shoulders. She brought you into a hug, which lasted for some time, then stared into your eyes when your two broke apart. 

“Let’s go meet your family,” She whispered, loud enough for you to hear. 

With one final nod, Hilda turned around, picked up the suitcase, and opened the door. This is it, you thought. The doorway to my future. When you stepped outside the threshold, you would begin your new life with a new surname. You were going to live somewhere new with new people. You would have new friends and a school that you’ll be able to stay at for more than a year. It was like you were being reborn, and you couldn’t wait. You left the room behind, never to be seen with your own eyes again. 

The main entrance had a large desk in the front that either Hilda or another woman (whose name you never even bothered remembering) sat at from eight in the morning to nine at night, when the children were called to bed. The desk was empty, Hilda must’ve been sitting at it. In front of the desk though, stood Ashley Greenwood and two others, a man and a woman. 

The woman was greatly shorter than her lover, who was giant compared to you. She had long, dark brown hair that was close to reaching the middle of her back. She wore a white tee, blue jeans and tennis shoes. The male had long (for a male), brown hair that reached down between the bottom of his neck and the start of his shoulder blades. He wore a grey tee with blue jeans, which matched the woman’s, and tennis shoes as well. You felt a little uneasy. Something felt strangely familiar about this couple. 

When they turned around, you knew why. 

You stopped in your tracks once you saw the couple’s faces. There was no way they were going to adopt you. Why would they? You continued to stare at them wide eyed as they looked at you, both with tears forming in their eyes and smiles on their faces. Ashley Greenwood cleared her throat, turning your attention to her. She walked slightly closer to you. 

“(Y/N),” She began, gesturing to the man and woman. “This is Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki, your new parents.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story!! Comment for more and leave those Kudos!!


	3. Are You Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your dreams are finally happening, and in more way than won. You could only imagine what you life will be like in the future!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience! Here is the third part!

All you could do was stare. You stared into Jared’s big brown eyes and Gen’s as well. It felt like your heart had just stopped beating.

                _This is a joke,_ you thought. You were convinced. Every part of you just had the feeling that you were being lied to. Either that, or your eyes were just seeing things. Jared and Genevieve were _not_ standing right in front of you, eyes filled with tears. They weren’t going to adopt you. No way. Why you? Why at all? You heard Ashley say the name correct, right? Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki. That was what you heard, right? Other people heard it too?

 

                You turned your head towards Hilda, who was standing behind you. She had a large smile on her face. She took her time to look away from the couple to look at you.

 

                “Well, come on dear,” She said as she gently placed a hand on the small of your back. “Don’t be shy.”

 

                You swallowed the lump that was in your throat and let out the breath you hadn’t realized you were holding. With hesitant steps, you began to slowly make your way over to the couple. Once you got closer, you finally realized the actual size ratio between the three of you.

 

                Jared was tall! Well tall, to you, was an understatement. To you, Jared was a giant, but it wasn’t as bad as the height difference between Jared and Gen. You weren’t as tall as some of the other females you knew, but you were definitely a little taller than average, and sure as hell taller than Gen. If you had to guess, she was two or three, maybe more, inches shorter than you. You had to admit, it was quite awkward realizing how much taller you were than her.

 

                When you stopped, you were only about two feet away from the couple. The tears in their eyes had stopped and it seemed like the three of you were in some sort of intense staring contest. It was then that the thought seemed to hit you.

 

                Jared and Genevieve Padalecki were a normal couple.

 

                Of course, normal is a broad term, but there are certain aspects that, mostly society, looks at in order to determine if something is normal or abnormal. By society’s standards, it seems that, no matter what, the normal couple consists of a man and a woman. Of course, throughout the years, things have been changing, and that opinion has seemed to be greatly looked past. But it was you who thought they were a normal couple.

 

                You have never really paid attention to, well, anyone’s personal life, especially when it came to the cast of Supernatural. You were way too busy focusing on who did what and which one looked the best. But, it seemed that, at that very moment, you finally realized that the people who gave you around the clock entertainment had a life outside of that little fantasy world you seemed to be stuck in. Jared and Gen had a life. They had a family.

 

                And you were going to be part of it.

 

                Without you knowing a small smile made its way onto your face. Letting go of your suitcase, you walked the two feet over to Jared and Genevieve. Once you were right in front of them, you gave spread your arms out. They didn’t even hesitate when it came to hugging you back. Their grips were strong, but not equivalent to the others.

 

                “Mr. Padalecki?” You heard Ashley say from behind you.

 

                Jared and Gen both backed away from you. Once they did, you turned around and glanced towards Ashley. In her hands was a large clipboard.

 

                “Mr. Padalecki, if you don’t mind, I have some last minute paper work for you to fill out, if you will.”

 

                Jared gave a small nod, glancing at Gen, before walking over to Ashley. You watched as your newly adopted father walked away from the two of you. You turned towards Gen as you began to hear the distant talk from both Jared and Ashley. All you could really do was stare into Gen’s eyes, not entirely sure what to do. You were thankful when she was the first one to talk.

 

                “Hi,” She said. “I’m Genevieve Padalecki. It’s…it’s wonderful to meet you.”

 

                “It’s nice to meet you as well.” You replied. “I’m (Y/N).” You said.

 

                Gen glanced down at the ground, hands pressed together and resting right in front of her. After a small moment of awkward silence, she opened her mouth and clapped her hands.

 

                “Well,” She said. “Why don’t we put your suitcases in the car and wait for Jared outside?”

 

                You gave a small nod as you glanced towards Jared for a small second before tightening your grip on your suitcase handle. Before you could turn around, you felt a hand land on your shoulder, which made you feel like your heart leapt into your throat. You let out a small gasp as you glanced to the side to see who the hand belonged to. It was Hilda.

 

                Hilda was smiling at you. You glanced down at her opposite hand to see that she was handing you the suitcase that she had grabbed. You gave her a small smile before accepting the case. You then set both of them down and wrapped your arms around her neck. You heard her sigh as she tightened her grip on the hug.

 

                “I’m gonna miss you,” She said. “But not too much.”

 

                “It’s going to be hard not to miss you,” You replied as you both pulled away from the hug.

 

                Hilda kept her smile as she brought one of her hands towards your face and patted your cheek lightly. “Just don’t miss me too much to where you would want to come back.”

 

                You gave her a smile. “Don’t worry,” You replied. “I’ll miss you and everything, but, definitely, not that much.”

 

                Hilda gave a small laugh. “Good,” She said as she hugged you one more time. “I hope you have a wonderful life (Y/N).”

 

                Your smile faded. “Thank you Hilda.”

 

                Finally, the two of you got out of each other’s grip. Hilda watched as you grab both of your suitcase handles, turn away, and walk back towards Gen. It took everything that you had not to look back, but you were strong enough not to. Genevieve smiled as she gestured with her head towards the door that lead outside. You and she walked to the door, and it was then that you saw it slightly drizzling.

 

                You made it to the car, placing your suitcases in the trunk, before climbing into the back seat and buckling in. The awkward silence that was between the two of you was heavy, sending goosebumps soaring up your arms, but the heat from the car immediately drove them away.

 

                “So, (Y/N),” Genevieve said, glancing in the rear view mirror. “How old are you?”

 

                You glanced at her. “Fifteen,” You replied, even though you knew that she knew the answer. You knew she was just trying to fill the silence.

 

                You knew how the system worked. Anyone who was a part of it did, or at least should have. You couldn’t count the number of kids that you had befriended in the home, nor the number of kids that you watched get adopted out, before you found a foster family, that is, but it seemed that your world changed. You were the one that had gotten adopted and you where the one that was going to never look back at the adoption system again.

 

                Hopefully.

 

                You weren’t sure on how long the awkward silence lingered, but it was long enough for Jared to get in the car. He had gotten in the driver’s seat and sighed once he closed the door, running a hand through his long brown hair. He glanced towards Genevieve for a second before turning around and facing you. He gave you a small smile.

 

                “Hi,” He said.

 

                You gave him a smile back. “Hi.” You replied.

 

                “My name’s Jared,” He said as he reached his hand back.

 

                You took his large hand and shook it. “(Y/N),” You replied.

 

                “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

                “It’s nice to meet you too.” You swallowed. “How far away do you live?”

 

                Jared glanced at Gen once before turning back to you. “About two, two and a half, hours away from here.” He replied.

 

                You gave a small nod. “Alright.” The word came out more of a whisper.

 

                Jared shared a glance with his wife, both of them seeming to have a mental conversation with each other. After being married for some time, you figured that it must have just been something that certain couples got over the years. After a short while, Jared looked back at you and asked you a question that you never imagined you would _ever_ hear.

               

                “Are you ready to head home?”

 

                _Home_. A word that had never actually seemed so permanent to you, to anyone who was like you. There was a small part of you that way, in all actuality, scared. Your life, before you knew it, had changed dramatically, and, as a part of you had wanted something like that to happen, you wanted to find a place to call home, for the rest of your live. And you have. You gave Jared a small nod.

 

                “Yeah,” You replied. “I’m ready to go home.”

 

                With a smile, Jared turned away and glanced at his wife before he turned on the car. As he drove onto the road, you saw him reach over and grab Gen’s hand. Their connected hands were laying on the center console. Jared glanced at Gen once more before connecting his eyes with the road.

 

                You leaned up against the door and watched as the small rain droplets hit the glass window. You followed them as they flowed down the glass and off the car.

 

                Down the road was your home. Down the road you would be able to start a new life. You could start over. Not many people would be able to say that, but you could. You could say that there was finally a place that you could call your own. A place where you could stay and be safe for as long as you lived. A place that you could call home. 


	4. Have I Done Something Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven months into the past is where we travel and we dig deeper and deeper into the understanding of Jared and Gen's choice of adoption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is highly overdue and I apologize for the delay. I hope you enjoy!

_Seven Months Earlier_

Genevieve gave a long sigh as she leaned over the bathroom sink. The pregnancy test she held in her hand had one, thin pink line on it. Once again, the test was negative.

Her lip quivered as a small tear dropped from her cheek and onto the cold metal of the sink. Jared opened the door to the bathroom and leaned up against the wooden doorframe.

 

                “So…?” He asked hesitantly.

 

                Without saying anything, Genevieve set the test down and wrapped her arms around her husband’s torso, burying her face into his chest and letting the tears gently flow down her cheeks. Jared let out a sigh as he placed both of his hands on her back, gently rubbing up and down. He caught eye of the pregnancy test and his shoulders slumped once he saw the single pink line.

 

                “I’m sorry hon.” He tried to say comfortingly. “We can try again.”

 

                “We’ve been trying Jared!” Gen exclaimed as she pulled herself away from Jared and placed both of her hands on the edge of the sink. “We’ve been trying for over a year now and...”

 

                Jared wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on either side of his wife’s sides. He pressed a kiss into the crook of her neck and placed his chin on her shoulder.

 

                “It’s okay Gen.” He said. “Just like the last time, we’ll try again.”

 

                “You’re right,” Gen turned around. “Just like last time. And the time before that. And the time before that.” More tears fell from Genevieve’s eyes as she tried to wipe them away, to try and stop them, but she was completely unsuccessful.

 

                Jared shushed her, wrapping his long arms around her once again. He gently ran his hand up and down her back. “Everything’ll be alright,” He said. “I promise.”

 

                Gen shook her head. “I don’t know Jared.” She sniffled. “What if something’s wrong? What if I can’t have a baby anymore?” Jared shook his head. “What if I did something so that we can’t have any more kids?”

 

                “Hey,” Jared said as he placed his index finger under Genevieve’s chin, lifting her head up so that her eyes connected with his. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears. “Don’t say that. You didn’t do anything. We’re going to have another baby. I promise you that we are going to definitely have a third child. Shep and Thomas will have a little brother or sister.”

 

                “I want a little girl.” Genevieve said with a small voice.

 

                Jared smiled. “I know you do baby. And we will.”

 

                Gen let out a sigh as she began to rub her temples. “Over a year Jared.”

 

                “I know.”

 

                “We’ve been hitting all of my ovulation dates. Right? I mean, I’ve counted the days and I’ve marked it on the calendar.”

 

                “I know you have, and I don’t think you’re wrong. I mean, I don’t know much about ovulation, compared to you at least.”

 

                “What if something _is_ wrong though?” Genevieve asked.

 

                Jared sighed. “I don’t know.” He said. “Are you wanting to go to the doctor? See if they can figure out what’s wrong?”

 

                Genevieve shrugged. “I mean, if you think it’s a good idea.”

 

                “It might be. I mean, if you are entirely convinced that something is wrong, which I’m not saying something isn’t, then we should just go and see what the doctor says.”

 

                Genevieve nodded and gave Jared a hug, laying her head against his chest so that she was able to hear his heartbeat. Jared sighed as he placed a kiss on Gen’s forehead, then placed his chin on her head.

 

                “You know I love you, right?” Jared asked.

 

                “I know.” Gen replied. “You know I love you too, right?”

 

                Jared smiled. “I know.”

 

                They both pulled away and looked at each other, smiles present on both of their faces. Jared bent down, placing his forehead on Genevieve’s. He closed his eyes, giving a small sigh, letting his shoulders lower and heart rate slow. He tilted his head to the left and connected his lips with his wife’s. It was then when she closed her own eyes and melted into the kiss. She moved closer to Jared, her small body flushed up against his. Their bodies seemed to mold perfectly together, as if they were made for each other, which is something they were convinced were true.

 

                When Jared pulled away, he couldn’t do anything but stare into Gen’s eyes. They stayed there for a while until Gen was the one to walk away, keeping their eyes connected, but moving further and further away from her husband. Their eyes disconnected when Jared was no longer able to see his wife.

 

                Jared’s smile fell from his face as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He moved closer to the sink until he was able to lean up against it, fingers facing his direction. He took his left hand and ran it over his face. His eyes landed on the pregnancy test that Genevieve had left. He picked it up and examined it, staring at the line that was on the test. He let out a sigh before he threw it away in the trash and walked out.

* * *

 

                “Come on Shepherd, you love peas. You always eat them when momma feeds you!” Jared groaned as he tried to move the spoon full of the small, green, ball-like vegetables closer to his one-and-a-half-year-old son, who did nothing but shove the spoon away and frown. Jared rolled his eyes. “You only eat them when mom feeds you.”

 

                Across the table, Thomas, his three year old, was giggling as he watched his father attempt to feed his brother. Jared glared at his oldest son, setting the spoon down.

 

                “You think this is funny, don’t you?” Jared asked, attempting to act serious, but not being able to stop as his mouth curved upward slightly.

 

                Thomas only seemed to laugh harder as he closed his little eyes and laid his head down on the table. Jared growled lightly as he reached over to Thomas and began tickling him at the nape of his neck, which only caused the child to laugh harder, which Jared thought was impossible. His three-year-old was trying to push away his father’s hand, but was completely unsuccessful.

 

                “Daddy! Stop!” Thomas cried out.

 

                “You know what,” Jared said as he retracted his hand and stood up from his spot at the table. “Fine. If you think it’s so dang funny, then why don’t you come over and feed your brother, huh?”

 

                Thomas smiled. “Okay!” He exclaimed as he immediately got up from his chair, leaving his food in its spot, completely forgotten.

 

                Jared rolled his eyes as Thomas came sprinting over to Jared’s seat and sat down, waiting for his father to push him closer to his brother, which he did. Shepherd just kept on staring at his big brother. Jared walked over to Thomas’ plate and cleaned it, knowing too well that, once his son got distracted, there was no way that he would go back to eating, no matter how hungry the boy was.

 

                Jared watched as Thomas picked up the spoon full of peas and move it closer to Shepherd’s mouth, but, again, the toddler just shoved them away. Thomas frowned.

 

                “Come on Shep…” Thomas said as he tried once more, but that time, Shepherd shoved the spoon hard enough for some peas to go flying on the floor. Jared knew that he would have to clean it up. Thomas bit his lip in contemplation as he got a new spoonful of the vegetables. He then smiled. “Look Shep.” He said as he moved the spoon closer to his own mouth. “I’m going to eat your peas.”

 

                Shepherd’s eyes widened as he began to reach out towards his brother, making small grunts in disapproval. Thomas smiled as he moved the spoon away from his mouth and moved it towards his brother’s. Without hesitation, Shepherd reached out and grabbed the spoon, shoving it into his mouth. Some of the peas fell onto the floor, but most of them seemed to make it into his little mouth.

 

                Jared gaped as he watched his son eat the food. He glared at his older son, who looked towards his father with a beaming smile on his face, his food still left in traces between his teeth. Jared rolled his eyes. It was then when Genevieve walked into the room. Jared turned towards his wife.

 

                “They’re against me.” Jared said. “I swear they are.” He shook his head as he began to wash the couple of dishes that were present in the sink.

 

                Gen’s eyebrows knitted together. “What do you mean? My little boys? No way.” She smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

                “Yes way!” Jared complained. “At first, Shep wouldn’t even think about eating the peas I made him. As soon as his brother began to feed him, he devoured those peas like he hadn’t eaten in years!”

 

                “He’s only been here for a year!”

 

                “Exactly! I tell you hon, they’re going to grow up and go against me.”

 

                “Them and their little sister.” Gen said as she leaned up against the kitchen counter.

 

                “Or little brother.” Jared said, looked towards Genevieve from the corner of his eye.

 

                Genevieve smirked. “Sister.” She whispered.

 

                Jared nodded. “Alright.” He said as he took his hands out of the soap-filled water and shook them off. “Did you call the doctor’s office?”

 

                Genevieve nodded. “Yeah, they said that they can get me in tomorrow morning around ten-thirty.”

 

                “Okay,” Jared said as he went to place his hands on her hips, but she moved away.

 

                “No, your hands are soapy.” She said.

 

                “Aw, come on Gen!” He said before he quickly grabbed her face and kissed her on the cheek.

 

                She groaned in annoyance as she pushed Jared away and wiped the soap away from her face the best that she could. “Come on Jared! Gross.”

 

                “It’s just water. Your face is twice as clean as it was before.”

 

                Genevieve smacked Jared on the shoulder. Thomas was giggling, completely forgetting about his brother, who was reaching out to the peas that his older brother held in his hands. Jared glared again.

 

                “Oh, you think it’s funny? Huh? Would you like it if I got you all soapy, huh?” Jared said as he began to run towards his son.

 

                Thomas screamed as he quickly got off the chair and ran into another part of the house. Genevieve couldn’t help but laugh as she walked over to her youngest boy.

 

                “Don’t get anything wet! I swear to god there will be consequences for both of you!” Genevieve yelled as she took the seat that sat next to her son. She picked up the peas and gave Shepherd another bite, which he gladly took. “I wonder how daddy will react to me telling him that I made him a doctor’s appointment as well.”

 

                Shepherd giggled, mouthful of peas showing. Genevieve smiled as she gave him another bite when he was finished swallowing the one that he had in his mouth.

 

                “How gentleman like of you.” Gen said as he wiped the green mush away from the corner of her son’s mouth. “You get it from your father.”

 

                Shepherd stuck out his tongue as he stared at his mother. When she gave him a smile, he smiled back at her and giggled again. She just sat there and continued to feed him the peas that he refused to eat before.

* * *

 

                The day had died down by nightfall, every member of the Padalecki family in their own rooms and almost fast asleep. Jared and Gen were the only ones that were still awake. Genevieve laid on her side of the bed, the right side, on her left side while Jared was flushed up against her, his right arm lazily draped over her hips. She could feel her husband’s gentle breathing on the back of her neck, but she knew that he wasn’t asleep yet.

 

                “Jared?” Her voice was quiet.

 

                He hummed in acknowledgement, bringing her closer to him then she already was.

 

                “Will you be mad if I tell you something?” She asked.

 

                Jared opened his eyes and furrowed his brows. “What is it?” He asked.

 

                “Will you be mad?”

 

                “I don’t know. Honey, what is it?” He asked.

 

                Gen sighed as she turned over so she was able to stare face to face with her husband. “I made you an appointment for tomorrow as well.”

 

                “What?”

 

                “I’m sorry for not telling you. It’s just…If it’s not me, then it has to be you.”

 

                “Gen, it’s been two years since we’ve had Shepherd, I don’t think I’m dried up just yet.”

 

                Genevieve shrugged. “Well, I don’t know. Once a guy ages…”

 

                “Are you calling me old?” Jared asked with an amused grin. “Because if you are; keep in mind I am not that old. And you’re a whole year older than me!”

 

                “That doesn’t make me feel any better.” Gen said with a frown.

 

                Jared rolled his eyes as he brought Genevieve in for a kiss on the lips. “You’re beautiful.” He said lightly when they parted.

 

                “So…are you mad?” She asked.

 

                Jared shook his head. “Of course not. If you think I should get checked out too, then I will.”

 

                “We’ll have to call a babysitter.”

 

                “It’s Saturday, we can call Cassandra. The boys love her.”

 

                Gen groaned as she snuggled into her husband’s chest. “I don’t want to take her weekend away from her.” She said.

 

                “We can still ask. If she says no, we can figure something out.”

 

                “But what…?”

 

                Jared kissed Genevieve on the top of her head. “Don’t worry about it honey,” He said. “We’ll figure something out. You don’t have to worry about anything.”

 

                Genevieve gave a small nod. “Alright. Goodnight Jared.”

 

                “Goodnight Gen.”

* * *

 

                “Why do you have to go daddy?” Thomas said, pushing out his bottom lip and staring into his father’s eyes with his puppy-dog ones.

 

                Jared gave a light sigh and a small chuckle. “Because Mommy and I have to go to the doctor’s…just like you have to.” He replied as he squatted down in front of his son.

 

                “But why?”

 

                “Because we do, just to make sure we’re healthy.”

 

                Thomas’ head lowered as he looked down at the ground. Jared felt horrible. He didn’t like to see his son cry, or even when he was sad for that matter, it seemed to be too much for him. Jared reached out and picked up his three year old. He wrapped his little arms around his father’s neck.

 

                “Can I go too?”

 

                Jared shook his head.

               

                “Why?”

 

                Jared chuckled. “Because you have to stay here with Shepherd and watch over him.”

 

                Thomas’ eyes seemed to widen and tears just started to flow down his cheeks. “You’re leaving us here alone?” He whined.

 

                “No, no, no!” Jared said as he wiped the tears off of his son’s cheeks. “You’re not going to be here by yourselves. We would never do that. Cassandra’s coming over to look after you.”

 

                Thomas sniffled. “Really?”

 

                Jared nodded. “Yeah. You like Cassandra, right?”

 

                Thomas nodded. “Yeah.”

 

                “Alright. That’s great. Well, while mommy and I are gone, she’ll be watching you and Shepherd, okay?”

 

                Thomas nodded as he gave his father the tightest hug he could, and Jared could do nothing but return the hug.

 

                “I promise that we will do our best to hurry our way home.” Jared said as he looked at his son in the eyes.

 

                Thomas nodded. “Okay,” He said.

 

                “Okay?” Thomas nodded. “We’re good?” Thomas nodded again, a small smile spreading on his face. “Want another hug?” Thomas nodded rapidly before he flung himself towards his father, wrapping his arms around him again.

 

                Jared turned his head once he heard someone enter the room. It was Genevieve, Shepherd hanging on her hip. Jared gave her a smile as he set their son down.

 

                “Did you call?” He asked.

 

                Gen nodded. “Yeah, she said that she would be here any minute. I still feel bad, so I’m going to give her a little extra when we get back.”

 

                “Honey…”

 

                “I feel bad! I teenager should not have to spend her weekend babysitting.”

 

                “It’s the middle of summer. Every day is the weekend for them.”

 

                “That doesn’t matter!”

 

                Jared smirked and rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry about it. If she’s fine with it, she’ll be fine with it, especially that ‘little’ extra that you’re going to give her.”

 

                “It will be a little.” Gen said with a pout as she adjusted Shepherd on her hip.

 

                Jared gave her his signature ‘Sam Winchester’ bitch face, which she only rolled her eyes to.

 

                “Come on, let’s wait in the living room.”

               

                So they did.

* * *

 

                Genevieve went and opened up the door when the doorbell rang. When she opened it, she smiled. Cassandra stood there, hands folded in front of her and a wide, white smile beaming on her face.

 

                “Hi Cassandra.” Genevieve smiled.

 

                “Good morning Mrs. Padalecki.” Cassandra said as she walked past Gen and into the house.

 

                “I’m sorry we called on such short notice. I promise that you’ll get a little bit extra when we get back.”

 

                Cassandra waved a hand. “Oh, it’s no problem ma’am.” She kept the smile on her face.

 

                “Alright,” Genevieve said as she escorted Cassandra into the living room, where Jared and the kids were situated. When they entered, Shepherd was sitting on his father’s lap and Thomas was gently trying to teach his brother patty cake. Cassandra’s smile only widened. “Honey, Cassandra’s here.”

 

                Jared looked up from his children and stood, pulling Shepherd away from his brother. Thomas looked up at his father before turning to Genevieve and Cassandra. Thomas let out a little gasp once he saw his babysitter.

               

                “Cassie!” He shouted as he ran over to her.

 

                Cassandra chuckled at the nickname. “Hey buddy!” She said as she picked him up into her arms. They both hugged each other.

 

                Jared walked over to the two women and handed his son over to Cassandra.

 

                “We’ll be back as soon as we can,” Genevieve said. “But we’ll be back no later than two hours.”

 

                Cassandra nodded. “Okay ma’am.”

 

                “If anything changes, we’ll give you a call.” Jared said.

 

                Cassandra nodded once more. “Alright sir,” She said as she set Thomas back down on the ground right after he finished the large hug.

 

                Thomas ran over to his mother and hugged her knees, then his father’s. Afterwards, he ran over to his toys that were scattered out on the ground. Genevieve gave Shepherd a small wave while he just sat there, staring at her, a reaction not entirely coming to life on his face.

 

                “We’ll be back soon Cassandra.” Genevieve said once more.

 

                “Okay, take care.” She said.

 

                With that, Jared and Genevieve left the house, getting into the car, and driving to the doctor’s office.

* * *

 

                Their appointments were in the same office, which made Genevieve relax slightly, but her husband was in a different room, so that kept the muscles in her body a little tense and the butterflies in her stomach from leaving. They had been called back ten minutes ago together, but Jared was taken down the hallway while Gen was directed to the second door on the right, near the start of the hallway.

 

                The nurse had done the normal procedure when anyone comes in, no matter what they came in for. She checked Gen’s temperature, heart rate, and blood pressure. Once she was done, she exited, stating that doctor would be in shortly, which was never really true.

 

                Genevieve swung her legs back and forth, anxiously awaiting the doctor to come into the room. She never checked the clock, no matter how loud the ticking from the mangled device got. All she paid attention to was her swinging feet, her eyes following them as she moved them.

 

                The doctor came into the room, what seemed like, hours later, and Genevieve’s heart rate quickened. It was a male doctor, going by the name of Doctor. Andrew Shelby. He was tall, but not as tall as Jared, with fair skin and short, black, hair. He held the clipboard in his hand, adjusting his white overcoat sleeve as he continued to read.

 

                “Hello Mrs. Padalecki.” He said as he walked in, scribbling something down on the board before making eye contact with Gen. “How are you doing today?”

 

                Genevieve shrugged. “Good, considering.” She replied.

 

                Shelby hummed as he sat down in the rolling chair right in front of the large computer. He scanned his I.D. and entered in the password.

 

                “So, what brings you in here today?” He asked as he began to open up several windows on the screen.

 

                “Um. Well, my husband and I have been trying to conceive for a while now and nothing’s been working.” She said as she rubbed her hands together.

 

                “Can you tell me how long a ‘while’ is?” He asked.

 

                “A little over a year.”

 

                Shelby hummed again and began to type. Once he stopped, he glanced at Genevieve, as if giving her the green light to start talking, which she did.

 

                “I don’t know what’s going on. I mean, we’ve been trying to conceive on all of my ovulation dates, so I have no idea why we’re not able to get pregnant.” Gen’s shoulders slumped. “I just can’t get the feeling that there is something wrong with me.”

 

                “So you want a test, correct?” He asked.

 

                Genevieve nodded. “I want to know if I’m infertile.”

 

                Shelby bit his lip as he wrote something down on the clipboard. He then stood up from his seat. “Let’s check you first,” He said.

 

                With a small nod, Dr. Shelby walked over to Genevieve. He set his clipboard down right next to her on the table. Placing his stethoscope in his ear, he placed his hand on Gen’s right shoulder and held the end of the instrument to Gen’s back.

 

                “Breath normally.” He said softly.

 

                Gen did as she was told, hanging onto the edge of the table and slightly slouching forward. Dr. Shelby ran the stethoscope around her back for a while before he took it off and moved it to her chest.

 

                “Deep breaths.”

 

                Genevieve inhaled through her mouth and exhaled through it as well. Shelby moved the scope around, listening to Gen’s heart beat and lungs. He took the stethoscope out of his ears and picked up the board, writing something down.

 

                “Your lungs and heart both sound fine.” He said, then set the clipboard back down.

 

                Using the instruments that were hanging on the wall, Shelby checked inside of Genevieve’s ears, nose, mouth, and eyes. Everything, to him, seemed perfectly fine.

 

                “Okay Mrs. Padalecki,” Shelby said as he sat back down on the rolling chair. “There are a couple of tests that we have here that we are able to conduct. With these tests, maybe we can figure out what is causing you not to conceive.”

 

                “Great,” Genevieve breathed. “What are the tests?”

 

                “Have you ever heard of Basal Body Temperature?” He asked.

 

                “I think I’ve heard of it, but I’m not entirely sure what it means or what it does.”

 

                “Well, basically, this test is to show a different type of temperature, aside from your normal body temperature. Now, normally, this temperature test could really be helpful with showing your thyroid function, but it can also be used as some sort of pregnancy test and measuring different aspects that can hurt your chances of getting pregnant like hormonal level, etcetera.”

 

                The words flowed through Genevieve’s mind as she nodded, completely understanding. “Okay,” She said. “What about the other tests?”

 

                “Well, there’s one more. We could do a blood test as well, which won’t take as long as the Basal Body Tests.”

 

                “How long does the Basal Body Tests take?” Genevieve asked.

 

                “A couple days at least. But with the blood tests, it takes about thirty minutes maybe less.”

 

                “So, are the blood tests an option?”

 

                Shelby nodded. “Oh, yes. I would recommend still doing the Basal tests at home, which are really easy to do. All you have to do is take a Basal thermometer and take your temperature every morning right when you wake up. It’s really important that you take your temperature before doing any type of physical activity.” He said.

 

                “So, just any type of thermometer? Does that work?” Gen asked.

 

                Doctor Shelby shook his head. “No, it’s a Basal thermometer. We can provide you with one or you can buy one over the counter at any pharmacy. If I were you, personally, I would recommend over the counter. Unlike most of the medications that are over the counter, the thermometers don’t have that much of a different to the ones that we have, except the ones we have are more expensive.”

 

                “Okay, so, I think we’ll buy it at the pharmacy then.” Genevieve smiled.

 

                “That would be the best bet.” Shelby said. “So, what I’m going to do in have you go downstairs and get the blood tests. Afterwards, I would like it if you and your husband would come back up to my office so we can talk about your results.” He began writing stuff down on a sheet of paper before he handed it to Gen.

 

                Gen nodded. “Alright,” She said as she got down from the table.

 

                “Just come on back up when you finished with the test. I should have your husband’s test results and, possibly, yours as well.”

 

                With one final nod, she and Doctor Shelby left the room, Shelby behind Gen. When they got outside the room Jared was walking down from the far end of the hallway. A small smile appeared on Genevieve’s lips as Jared walked over to her. Dr. Shelby was out of sight by then.

 

                “What did the doctor say?” Jared asked as he tried to look at the paper that was still in Genevieve’s hands.

 

                “I need to go get some blood tests done downstairs.”

 

                “Why?”

 

                Gen shrugged as the two of them left the office. “I don’t know. Dr. Shelby could probably explain it better than I ever could, but we’re supposed to come back up and talk to him in his office about your results as well as mine. How was that, by the way?”

 

                Jared’s cheeks turned slightly pink as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” He said.

 

                “Awkward?” She asked.

 

                “Beyond.”

 

                Genevieve smirked as she rubbed Jared’s back. “I’m sorry baby.”

 

                Jared shook his head. “It’s fine.” He said. “At least it’s done and over with.” Jared shrugged.

 

                He and Gen entered the lab office. There was only one or two people that were there before them. Jared went and sat down in one of the chairs while Genevieve walked up to the receptionist and handed her the sheet of paper that Gen had in her hand. The receptionist smiled and said that they would call her back.

 

                It wasn’t long before they did end up calling Gen back, right after the other two were called back and left. Jared had decided to go back with his wife, sitting in another chair in the room when the female nurse called them back. The nurse was taller than Gen, but only by an inch or two and had dark skin. The room was smaller than the room that Genevieve had been in earlier. The chair that Gen sat in was large and green. The two arms, instead of sitting near her arms, were able to be lowered down right in front of her. The nurse lowered the right one and Genevieve set her arm down on it.

 

                The nurse touched the crease of her arm in an attempt to find a vain. “Clench your fist please.” The nurse said.

 

                Genevieve did as she was told and the nurse was happy when she found the vain. She got into the drawers of the counter right next to the chair. She got out an elastic band that she wrapped around the top of Gen’s arm. She took the butterfly needle and held onto Gen’s elbow. With a small poke, she put the needle into Gen’s vain. Afterwards, she stuck a small tube up to the needle and watched as the blood flowed out of Genevieve’s body. The nurse took the tube off and filled one more.

 

                When the nurse was done, she took the needle out of Gen’s arm, replacing it with a small piece of cotton and a long piece of tape that went over the cotton.

 

                “Alright,” The nurse said. “You’re all done here.”

 

                Genevieve smiled as she stood up from the chair and thanked the nurse. Afterwards, she and Jared left, making their way back up to Doctor Shelby’s office. No one was in the waiting room, so it was no time before they were both able to go back.

 

                The office was full of sophistication; bookshelves lined up along the walls that were full of encyclopedias, medical dictionaries and scientific non-fiction novels. On the desk, there were four pictures of Doctor Shelby’s family. One of him and his wife. One of his three youngest kids. One of a young woman with another man, who they could only figure was his oldest daughter and her husband. The last one was of two German shepherds. A box of writing utensils and a small globe was also on the desk. The walls were covered in other pictures of people that the doctor had met as well as awards he has received and his certificate for his PhD. Shelby was sitting in the chair that sat behind the desk.

 

                “Ah, Mister and Missus Padalecki.” Shelby greeted. “Have a seat.”

 

                Jared and Genevieve moved towards the desk and sat separately in the two chairs that sat right in front of the piece of furniture. When they sat down, they both crossed their legs.

 

                “We have the results of Mr. Padalecki’s results from the test and I can clearly say that there is absolutely nothing wrong with your sex cells. You are perfectly healthy.” Doctor Shelby said.

 

                “What about me?” Genevieve asked with a small tone of concern.

 

                Shelby sighed. “I haven’t gotten those results yet. They may take a couple of minutes, but what I have looked at makes me think that you are not completely infertile.”

 

                “Completely? So, I’m partially infertile? How?”

 

                “Well, from what I can tell, and as far as you have told me, there are no other symptoms that you are having that could possibly hurt your chances of getting pregnant, is that correct?”

 

                Genevieve nodded. “Yes, yes, that’s correct.”

 

                “Right, so, my thought is that the problem is hormonal.”

 

                Jared and Gen shared a glance before they’ve looked back towards Shelby. “Hormonal?” Jared asked.

 

                “What does that mean?” Gen asked.

 

                “Well, basically it has something to do with your mood, stress, stuff like that. What happened is the synchronized hormonal changes leading to the release of an egg from the ovary and the thickening of the endometrium, or the lining of the uterus, in preparation for the fertilized egg do not occur, which can effectively cause you to not conceive. That is why I wanted to do the blood tests as well as the basal tests.” Shelby said. “The reason why I wanted to do both of the tests is because, if we think it’s hormonal with the blood tests, I want to be positive with the long term temperature tests.”

 

                Genevieve and Jared both nodded, but both were slightly confused. “So,” Jared began. “What does…what does that mean? Is she going to be able to conceive…or?”

 

                Shelby nodded. “Yes, she will be able to conceive.” He said. “But she will have to be put on some medication, if it is hormonal, in order to die down the level. Unless you can think of anything that has changed recently that could possibly…cause this.”

 

                Genevieve shook her head. “Nothing that I can think of,” She said as she folded her hands in her lap.

 

                “Well…”

 

                A small noise came from Shelby’s laptop, which he immediately turned his attention to. It was then when his fax machine went off as well. One sheet of paper came out of the fax machine and Shelby pulled up the e-mail that he had received. The sheet of paper, as well as the e-mail, contained the results of Genevieve’s blood tests from earlier. Taking the paper, Shelby hunched forward, placing his right hand against his chin and eyes scanning over the paper. Jared and Genevieve watched as his eyebrows knitted together and his hand dropped.

 

                “What is it?” Gen asked, leaning forward out of anticipation.

 

                “Just as I suspected, your hormone levels are high…really high.” Shelby said.

 

                Jared and Genevieve looked at each other with concern on their face.

 

                “I don’t want to alarm you or anything, but, your hormone levels are the highest that I’ve ever seen…in any woman, man, human being, anything.”

 

                “What does that mean?”

 

                “Well, I’m not really sure. I don’t think it’s anything fatal, you can still get pregnant.”

 

                “But…?”

 

                “But it’s going to take a lot longer than we thought, especially with the medicine.”

 

                Genevieve’s shoulders slouched.

 

                “Now,” Shelby began. “I’m still going to recommend the medicine for you as well as the Basal tests. That way you can keep track of your hormonal levels at home instead of having to keep coming back here. You can get the thermometer at any pharmacy over the counter. Don’t worry, they aren’t made cheaper, they cost less though. And the medicine is being faxed to your selected pharmacy.” Shelby wrote down the prescription on a piece of paper and handed it to Jared and Gen, who shared a glance.

 

                With a small nod, the couple stood from their seats and turned to leave. Before Shelby could wish them a nice day, Genevieve turned around, clutching her purse tightly.

 

                “Dr. Shelby?” She started, getting his attention. “What happens if I can’t get the hormone levels down?”

 

                Shelby let out a small sigh as he hunched forward, folding his hands and setting them down on the desk. He bit his lip before smiling lightly. “Have you ever considered adoption?”


	5. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared, Gen, and you all finally get home. How will you react to your new surroundings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it has been a long time since I have updated, but school has been very hectic and I have a research paper that is due in a while, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Present Day_

The car ride was long, exhausting, and awkwardly quiet. Most of the way, you were either staring down at your hands, which you were rubbing together awkwardly, or out the window, mindlessly watching the California scene pass by before your very eyes. At times, you would catch a glance of either Jared or Genevieve inside of the rear-view mirror and, sometimes, got caught, which caused you to turn away, cheeks red with embarrassment. Jared and Gen didn’t say anything to each other either, just quick glances back and forth, having their mental conversation with one another before turning back towards the road right in front of them.

The rain had stopped falling when the three of you had gotten into town and the sky was just filled with dark grey clouds that you were convinced still held more rain. You figured that it was possible that it could rain later that night if the wind hadn’t blown them away by then.

                                   

                You hadn’t noticed that you were rubbing your hands together until you looked away from the scene outside. Then, you stopped your action and put your hands at your side, gripping the seat lightly so that your hands were semi-occupied.

 

                You paid no mind to the direction the three of you were going in. You just kept your eyes on your knuckles that were turning white at the tight grip you had on the seat. Sooner than later, the car came to a halt and the engine was turned off. You glanced up and stared outside at the house that the car was parked at.

 

                The house was huge – not overly huge like they did in the episode _French Mistake_. To you, that was a bit much – but it was still a house larger than you had every stayed at before.

 

                The front yard was large and green, one large oak tree in the front near a large fence. The exterior color of the house was a light brown, if not a beige and the borders were white. All in all, the house looked absolutely beautiful on the outside, and you couldn’t wait to see what it was going to look like on the inside.

 

                “Well,” Jared began as he gave a small shrug. “What do you think?” He asks, gesturing towards the house with his head.

 

                You took a look at the house once more before giving a small shrug and facing Jared again. How were you supposed to answer that? A small smirk played its way onto the tall man’s face.

 

                “Do you want to take a look at the inside of the house before making a choice?” He asked.

 

                You gave a small nod, a smile crossing your lips as well. Jared nodded as well before he and Gen got out of the car, you slowly following behind them. You didn’t notice that your hands had grasped each other once again out of nervousness.

 

                Jared opened up the trunk of the car with his key, the back swinging up and then staying still. You didn’t even to get a chance to grab your own luggage before Jared and Genevieve each grabbed one and pulled them each out of the trunk. Jared and Gen placed them both on the ground and you immediately grabbed the grey, metal, handle of the suitcase that Genevieve had pulled out of the trunk of the car. You gave her a small smile once you made eye contact with her.

 

                Genevieve placed her small, delicate hand against Jared’s upper arm, squeezing lightly. “I’m going to go inside and pay Casandra.” She said in a small, hushed tone.

 

                Jared gave his response by nodding, watching as his wife walked passed you – again, she give you a small smile – and entered the house, leaving the door open behind her. You had followed her with your eyes as well, out of habit, before turning back towards your adopted father right after she vanished from your sight. Jared was staring down at you, his brown eyes connected with your (E/C) ones.

 

                “You wanna go inside?” Jared asked.

 

                You gave a small nod in response to his question. You couldn’t find your voice, and if you had, you wouldn’t have trusted it with having a conversation with, not only your favorite actor in the whole universe, but your new father that had chosen you to become his daughter. The two of you walked inside, staring down at your feet as you did so. Left, right, left, right. When you got inside the house, you took your time to look around at the interior of the building. Jared closed the door behind you.

 

                The house was large on the inside as well – to you at least, considering that every house you’ve been to have been owned by a middle class or lower class husband and wife with one child, or maybe no children at all – and it seemed to be pretty spacious. Right when a person would walk into the house, they would be welcomed with the opening to the living room area which was, like the rest of the house, pretty well spaced. The living room consisted of one large couch, two love seats, and a large glass coffee table, a bookshelf filled with literature – which you concluded that you would have to look over at one point – and some small plants scattered around here and there.

 

                Genevieve was talking to a teenage girl, who you could only conclude was Cassandra by what Genevieve had said in the drive way, in the middle of the room. Shephard, their youngest son, was latched onto his mother’s hip, playing with her shirt while Thomas, their oldest son, was on the floor playing with their dog’s, who you knew as Sadie, a German Shephard mix and quite old, fur, -- you recall Jared tweeting about the death of his other dog, Harley, but didn’t let it run through your mind that long -- running his small fingers through the dark hair on the dog’s body. Sadie kept her eyes closed as Thomas gently massaged her.

 

                The conversation between Genevieve and Cassandra was inaudible to you, but you were able to see Gen hand Cassandra a thing of cash out of her pocket. It was impossible to tell exactly how much cash was given to the girl, it looked like a considerable amount of bills that were handed to her, but the amount was still questionable.

 

                You hadn’t noticed that Jared had walked past you until Cassandra was saying farewell to both him and his wife. After the goodbye, Cassandra walked up to you, a smile plastered on her light pink, small lips. She stood right in front of you, holding out her hand.

 

                “Hi,” She said. “I’m Cassandra Anderson, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

                You stared down at her hand for a while before taking it hesitantly, shaking it with a stiff arm. “I’m (Y/N)…”

 

                “Padalecki, I know. Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki told me about you before they left.” Cassandra placed her right hand right next to her lips. _“They sounded really excited.”_ She mouthed.

 

                Your mouth hung open, cocking your head to the side slightly. Cassandra put her hand down right in front of her, folding her right hand directly over her left. The smile was still on her face, it not leaving even for a millisecond. With a moment of awkward silence, Cassandra spoke.

 

                “Well…if you’re going to the same school as me, then we might see each other in the hallway.”

 

                You gave a nod. “We might.” You agreed nervously.

 

                Cassandra nodded furiously. “Alright. Have a nice day.” She said as she gave you a small wave before leaving the house, closing the door on the way out.

 

                You watched as Cassandra vanished before turning back towards the living room area. Jared had let go of your other suitcase and was then holding his oldest son. You took a couple of steps forward, the suitcase rolling against the hardwood floor. Once you took your first step into your new living room, you noticed that Sadie was already shuffling over to you, her rear end wagging rather than just her tail. Sadie barked once as she padded over to you, using all of her momentum to jump on you, placing her front paws against your chest. You stumbled backwards slightly, but caught yourself as you let go of the suitcase and placed both of your hands against Sadie’s paws.

 

                “Sadie!” Jared scolded. “Down Sadie.”

 

                Instead of listening to Jared, Sadie tried licking at your face, which you tried your best to avoid, but there were some points when Sadie was able to get a good lick or two in on your cheek. Sadie barked a couple of times, loudly. What surprised you was that it didn’t even seem to startle the little kids. You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your throat as Sadie licked your cheek.

 

                Sadie sniffed at you, her wet nose running over some of your skin. For just a second, Sadie jumped off of you so that she could circle around you once, then twice, sniffing around your legs and your feet before jumping back on you, placing her paws back against your chest roughly. Again, your breath vanished, but it wasn’t as bad as it was the first time she jumped on you.

 

                “Down girl.” Jared said, snapping his fingers and pointing to the ground.

 

                That time, Sadie obeyed, jumping down and padding back over towards the spot that she was in. Sadie curled up in a large ball-like shape, her head resting against her front legs, and closed her eyes, completely disregarding you. Genevieve let out a small, warm laugh as you turned your attention towards her, looking at her straight in the eye.

 

                “She likes you.” She stated.

 

                You gave a small shrug as you rubbed the back of your neck. Jared and Gen both walked over to you, their children in their arms. Shephard kept his eyes on you the entire time while Thomas wasn’t even looking at you, his face buried into the crook of his father’s neck, his small arms wrapped around the rest of his father’s neck. Jared looked down at Thomas, bouncing him slightly.

 

                “Thomas,” Jared said. “Hey, you wanna meet your new sister?”

 

                The flesh of your cheeks turned red at the title.

 

                Thomas shook his head and tightened his grip on Jared’s neck. Jared gave a small smile as he patted his son’s back lightly. “Come on Tommy,” Jared coaxed. “She’s not going to bite, right (Y/N)?” Jared asked, turning towards you.

 

                “Ugh…” You hesitated. “Not at all. Promise…?”

 

                With your words, you were able to get Thomas to lift up his head so that you were, at least, able to see one of his two eyes. You gave a small, comforting smile and waved towards the boy. Instead of lifting his head, like you had expected him to, he quickly buried his face back where it had been previously. Jared let out a sigh, his shoulders dropping with his action, and made eye contact with you.

 

                “He’s a bit shy.” Jared said.

 

                You gave a small shrug. “That’s okay.” You replied.

 

                Genevieve then stepped a little closer, Shephard still attached to her hip like there was glue in between them. Genevieve looked down at Shephard for one second and, seeing that he was still looking straight at you – it was as if that kid was somehow able to see into your soul – she turned her attention back to you.

 

                “Shephard, you wanna wave?” Gen asked her two-year-old, but got nowhere with the toddler, who sat there and continued to stare at you. “You wanna say ‘hi’?” Again, Shephard did nothing but stare.

 

                You lifted your hand up and gave the two-year-old a small wave. That time, Shephard lifted his hand up and gave you a small wave, just moving his small, open hand and moving it back and forth twice before retracting it. You, Jared, and Gen gave a small smile. Jared tapped Thomas on the back lightly.

 

                “See Thomas,” Jared said lightly. “Shephard waved. Can you wave?”

 

                Thomas shook his head and, again, noticeably tightened his grip on his father’s neck. Jared let out a sigh.

 

                “It’s okay,” You said.

 

                “He’ll get used to you in no time.” Genevieve says. “Don’t worry.”

 

                You weren’t worried one bit. You knew for certain that, once someone got a new ‘brother’ or ‘sister’ that it would take a while to just get used to the person. There were certain times that your foster brother or sister was unsure about you and didn’t talk to you for a week after you arrived. Then again, you felt the same way towards them at times, feeling completely uneasy with your new situation. It was completely normal.

 

                Jared set Thomas down on the ground, the small child running over towards his scattered toys that were sitting right next to Sadie. Sadie opened her eyes for a second, moving her head towards the toddler and stretching her front and hind legs. Thomas pat Sadie’s head for a second before he returned to his entertainment.

 

                “Are you ready to go see your room (Y/N)?” Jared asked with a smile.

 

                Your head nodded, slightly enthusiastically, without your permission. If you had given yourself time to think about your situation and the question that was given to you, you wouldn’t have looked that excited, even if, on the inside, you were jumping up and down with anxiety and joy. It would have been wonderful if only Jared and Gen wouldn’t have been waiting for your answer.

 

                “Alright,” Genevieve said, stepping forward slightly. “I’m going to start cooking lunch. Do you want anything specific (Y/N)?”

 

                _How about a home cooked meal?_

You shook your head. “Not really.” You rubbed the back of your head.

 

                “Okay.”

 

                Jared had grabbed the handle on your other suitcase and began rolling it against the floor. You followed him towards the staircase. Before you could climb any of the stairs, Genevieve got your attention once again.

 

                “(Y/N)…” Gen called towards you, causing you to turn towards her. “Are you allergic to anything?”

 

                It was such a sudden question that you had to think. If it was food that she was worried about, then she would be relieved when she found out that you were not allergic to anything food-wise, as far as you were concerned, but other things you were certain you were allergic to.

 

                “Ugh. I’m not allergic to any food…if that’s what you’re…asking?” You stuttered.

 

                “Good to know,” Gen muttered to herself before she hollered back a ‘thanks’ to you before retreating to the kitchen that was connected to the living area.

 

                You turned back towards Jared and the two of you headed upstairs. The hallway wasn’t anything to be excited about. The walls were painted light blue and the floors were wooden. There was one or two small tables that had nothing but a green plant sitting on each of them. There was also family pictures scattered around on the wall.

 

                Your bedroom was the second door on the right.

 

                “This used to be the guest bedroom but…” Jared began as he opened up the door. “We added some furniture to it and…I hope you like it.”

 

                You got a good look at the room you stepped into. It was a…decent sized room. The walls were painted a light purple and the floors were, again, hardwood. There was a large, but not too large, window that was located on the far wall. Next to it, was a bookshelf -- already filled with five or six books that were, most likely, taken from downstairs -- as well as a large, wooden desk on the opposite side from the bookshelf. Your bed was a full-sized bed, approximately, by the looks of it, and the headboard was pressed up against the wall to your right. The sheets that covered it were white and beige and you had three pillows to go with the set. Opposite of the bed, was the closet with two doors, made up of two mirrors, which were connected to the ceiling. It looked as if they were able to be slid from one side to the other. You had to admit, that it looked a little strange to have mirrors that large, but they could have been bigger – which, to you, would have been worse in some way – so you were glad that they weren’t too big. Plus, a large body-sized mirror could always help a female out, one way or another. Now, it wasn’t a huge walk-in closet that some people would have thought, or wished, that the Padalecki’s had. It was a large closet compared to some of the closets that you’ve had in the past, but not as large as a walk-in. Finally, on the wall that connected to the door, there was a white dresser with gold painted edges.

 

                If you had to say one thing about the room, it would be that it was a damn good-looking room.

 

                A smile appeared on your face as you continued to glace all around the room, eyeing every single element. Jared continued to stare at you, a small, worried smile appearing on his own lips.

 

                “Well,” Jared began. “Do you like it?”

 

                Like was an understatement. You loved it.

 

                You gave a nod as you looked towards Jared. “Yeah, I-I love it.” You said as you walked closer to your new bed.

 

                Jared let out a small, relieved, breathy laugh as he rubbed his hands together. “Great. Do you need help getting unpacked?”

 

                You shook your head hesitantly. “Nah, I think I can handle unpacking.” You chuckled lightly.

 

                “Alright. I’ll leave you to it,” Jared rolled your suitcase closer to your bed. Before he left, he said, “One of us will come get you when lunch is ready, okay?”

 

                “Okay. Thank you.”

 

                With a nod, Jared left the room, closing the door behind him. You let out a shaky, nervous breath that you had no idea that you were holding. Without another thought, you picked up both of your suitcases and placed them on top of your bed. They bounced as they came in contact with the mattress, and that made you wonder; how comfortable was the bed? You figured that you would wait until after you put all of the clothes and other belongings that you had in their correct spots, because you knew for a fact that, if the bed was as comfortable as it looked, then there was no way that you would have been able to get all, or at least most, of your unpacking done before lunch was ready.

 

                So you got started.

 

                First, you wanted to start off with the clothes. Since you had both a dresser and a closet, you would put undergarments, pants, and shorts in the dresser and shirts in the closet (when you finally got a dress, you figured that you would place it in the closet as well). So you opened up one of your suitcases, and was thankful that it was the one with the clothes. You took your time – not too much time though – to lay them into their own separate pile. Pants in one pile, shorts in one, then shirts, bras, underwear, and socks. You began putting the folded stuff away, undergarments in the top drawer and pants and shorts in the next one down. Then, you hung up the shirts, being thankful that there were actually hangers that were in the closet (blue colored to be exact). Afterwards, you dragged the suitcase into the closet – you left the dirty clothes that you wore before your shower that morning in the suitcase until you were able to get a hamper or some other place to put your filthy garments -- then closed the closet door, sliding it shut.

 

                Next was your spare items. You walked back over to your other suitcase and unzipped it, opening it up. The first thing you saw was your computer, which you took out, as well as the charger, and placed it on the bed next to the suitcase. Then came your art supplies; pencils and pens were all located in a small bag, then there was your paints, charcoals, markers, sketch books, and watercolors. You took all of the supplies out of the case, placed then on the far end of the bed, which was closer to the desk that you had, and began placing them were you wanted on the desk. Your sketch books, the incomplete ones, were placed in the corner of the desk while the completed ones you placed on the bookshelf next to some of the books. Then you placed your pencil bag, paints, charcoals, and watercolors on top of one another, sitting on the sketch books. Then you placed the large container of Copic Markers – which you bought with your own money not that long ago, and you were glad to say that you did – on the opposite corner of the desk.

 

                You walked back to the suitcase to see what was left in the bag. There wasn’t anything except your toothbrush, brush, deodorant, body spray, one or two razors, and three small dolls. You had a small smile as you picked up one of the dolls. It was a Funko Pop Supernatural Sam Winchester figure. You then picked up the Dean and Castiel that you had in your suitcase as well. You bit your lip. You completely forgot that you had packed those little guys. Hell, you even forgot that you had them. Now you had to think; where were you going to put them?

 

                There was a part of you that figured that, if Jared or Gen knew that you were into Supernatural, that it would make it even more awkward than you feel it already was. So you thought it would be a good idea to refrain from placing them in plain sight until you got used to the Padaleckis and the Padaleckis got used to you.

 

                You took your other materials out of the suitcase until it was completely empty. You placed the items on the bed and zipped up the case, taking it off the bed and rolling it towards the closet, opening the door, and placing it in there before closing the door again. You then walked back over to the bed and picked up the POP figures. You thought for a second before walking over to your bookshelf and placing them on it, adjusting the books so that they could hardly have been seen. You placed your hands on your hips and smiled before looking around your room.

 

                The result turned out well.

 

                The room wasn’t as full as it could have been, especially the dresser drawers or the closet, but there were always opportunities where you could go get clothes in the later future. The walls were naked though.

 

                You needed a poster. Not a Supernatural one, but possibly one of a band or another television show like The Walking Dead. Yeah, a Walking Dead poster would be nice.

 

                After a glance around the room, you finally took the time to get on the comfortable-looking bed. You were careful not to jump on it, due to the fact your computer and other materials were still on it, you didn’t want to risk them falling off the bed. You were more concerned about your computer compared to anything else.

 

                When you laid down on the bed, you felt your whole world shift. You sighed as you sniggled in closer to your mattress. It felt as if you were laying down on a cloud – a cliché line at that – and you were just slowly sinking further and further down. You’ve slept on some pretty comfortable beds, you had to admit, but nothing was as comfortable as the bed that you were laying on at that very moment. Now you didn’t want to get up, but you figured that you would have to when Jared or Gen came up and got you for lunch.

 

                Just the thought of what Gen might have been cooking for lunch made your stomach growl. The orphanage food was nothing compared to a natural home-cooked meal, but at least the kids got three meals a day as well as a small snack in between lunch and dinner if they were unable to hold themselves back until the evening meal. You gripped onto your stomach and contemplated about what was a good thing to keep yourself distracted while you waited for food, which you were sure wasn’t going to be much longer, considering you probably took a good ten minutes to put everything away. The answer was, of course, obvious.

 

                The internet.

 

                You reached over and grabbed your computer, ignoring the bathroom necessities and computer charger. You opened the computer, turned it on, and finally entered your password. Your desktop background popped up, showing Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester and Castiel standing next to the impala. Considering your situation, you figured that you would have to change the background sooner or later. Maybe to the opening title to one of the seasons of Supernatural. Maybe season six. You weren’t sure.

 

                You opened up Firefox. You preferred Firefox more than Chrome and definitely preferred Chrome over Internet Explorer. While Internet Explorer wasn't your first option, there were times when Firefox and Chrome could both be difficult, so you chose Internet Explorer as your back up. You didn't entirely hate Internet Explorer, but you didn't absolutely love it either. As long as the browser got the job done, -- allowing you to serve the internet for hours on end -- that was all you were concerned about. 

 

                YouTube was your first destination.

 

                You had one account on YouTube, *FallenAngel67, that was dedicated to both Supernatural as well as your occasional video game gameplays, which you hadn’t been doing recently due to your studies in high school and you figured that it may be even longer until you got used to the Padalecki family and the new life that you were in the process of living.

 

                Scrolling through, you saw that you had gotten a couple new comments on some of the videos, mostly the ones about Supernatural, and all of them good. You cocked your head to the side and left YouTube, going to Tumblr next. There was so much new newsfeed about Supernatural on your dash, most of them involving pictures from episodes, gifs, and even pictures of, mostly, Jared and Jensen at the conventions. You scrolled through, liking some of the pictures and some of the questions from anonymous people from the blogs that you follow.

 

                Before you could get much further down your dash, there were three knocks on your wooden door. You sat up on the bed.

 

                “Come in.” You said.

 

                Jared opened the door and poked his head through the crack. “Lunch is ready (Y/N).” Jared said.

 

                You nodded. “Okay, I’ll be right down.” You said, exiting out of Tumblr and closing down your computer.

 

                Jared nodded as he left, leaving your door open as he did, which you didn’t entirely mind since you were planning on going downstairs either way. Now, if you wouldn’t have been going downstairs, then it would have been irritating.

 

                You set your computer to the side on the bed right next to the charger again. You then got up from your bed and made your way downstairs, making sure you closed your door behind you before you walked down the stairs. Before you entered the kitchen, you could smell the marvelous smell of food that was running through your nostrils, and you would have been lying if you would have said that the smell alone wasn’t making your mouth water.

 

                When you entered the kitchen, you saw Genevieve sitting next to Shephard, who was sitting in a booster seat on one of the wooden chairs at the table. Thomas was sitting across from his brother – possibly in a booster seat, from your point of view you couldn’t tell – and Jared was standing one of the kitchen counters, gathering food onto a plate. There was a spot right next to Shephard that already had a plate of food sitting there. On the plate sat a grilled chicken sandwich – all of the condiments laid out on the side of the plate just in case you wanted some – and a handful of fries.

 

                Genevieve was the first one to notice your presence. She smiled. “Hi (Y/N).” She said. “Grilled chicken sandwiches okay with you?"

 

                _Grilled chicken sandwiches sound perfect._

You nodded. “Yeah, I love grilled chicken,” You said as you moved to sit next to the two-year-old.

 

                Jared turned his head towards you. “What do you want to drink (Y/N)?” He asked.

 

                “What do you have?” You asked.

 

                “Water, milk, soda, lemonade.”

 

                “What kind of milk do you have?” A small smile on your face.

 

                “Two percent…”

 

                “I’ll take milk then.”

 

                Jared got you a glass of white two percent milk, setting the glass in front of you with a smile. Afterwards, he got his plate and his beverage and set it down in the spot to your right. You placed lettuce on the sandwich and put some mayonnaise on it as well. Afterwards, before anyone could get a word out, you took a bite out of the sandwich. You felt like you had died and gone to heaven.

 

                It was a really good sandwich. The chicken was cooked…and it tasted like actual chicken. Not that frozen chicken that would be sold in bags and you would put in an oven then place on a bun when it was done cooking. No, it tasted like authentic, fresh chicken that had never been put into packaging before. It overwhelmed your taste buds.

 

                “Good?’ Genevieve asked with a smile.

 

                You nodded, putting the sandwich down and placing your hand over your mouth. “Really good.” You couldn’t help but grin as you talked with a mouth that was semi-full of food.

 

                It had been a while since you had food that tasted that good.

 

                As you swallowed the remains of the chewed up sandwich, you took a drink of milk to wash the rest away. You took one or two fries and ate them, the saltiness from the potatoes touching your tongue.

 

                “So, (Y/N),” Jared began after he took a bite of his own sandwich. “What do you like to do?”

 

                You gave a shrug. “I like to draw, surf the internet, and watch TV, Netflix mostly…” You said.

 

                “Good thing we have Netflix.” Jared smirked.

 

                “How long have you been drawing?” Genevieve asked.

 

                You stopped chewing for a second and thought before resuming. You cocked your head to the side. “I think for…four, maybe five years. One of my friends from one of my old schools wanted me to join an after-school art club so I could hang out with him more, so I did and I’ve been interested in art ever since.”

 

                “I’m gonna wanna see some of your drawings.” Genevieve said with a smile.

 

                I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. “I don’t know.” I replied. “Maybe.”

 

                When you were done with your sandwich and were in the process of finishing up your fries, Genevieve got your attention.

 

                “So, (Y/N),” Genevieve said, picking up one of her fries and eating it. “Would you want to go get school supplies today while it’s still early? Unless you already have some.”

 

                _School supplies._

That hadn’t even crossed your mind when you were packing up your supplies. You suddenly felt bad at the thought of Kim having to get the books that you had at their house and having to drive to the school just to drop them off. Then that reminded you; you never said ‘goodbye’ to Michael. You mentally promised yourself that you would call them later than night, just to check in on him and say your goodbye.

 

                “Yeah, um…when...where will I be going to school?” You asked, rubbing your hands against each other underneath the dining room table.

 

                “Just the High School downtown. Do you remember us passing it on the way here?”

 

                You shook your head lightly. If you had to be honest with yourself, you weren’t paying that much attention on the ride to the house, your nerves were too shaken to be paying attention at that time.

 

                “Is it a public school?”

 

                “Yes it is.” You let out a sigh of relief. “Why?”

 

                “It’s just…I’ve been to a private school before and…to lay it down easily…it was horrible.”

 

                “Horrible how?” Jared intervened.

 

                “The uniforms were horrible, ugly to say the least, really plain. And it was so expensive for a crappy education. It wasn’t really the material as much as it was the teachers. They weren’t that…great…” You realized that you were rambling on, so your cheeks flushed and you, again, began rubbing your hands together.

 

                “If you wanted to go to a private school (Y/N), you know that it doesn’t matter how much it costs. If you wanted to go, then you can go.” Jared said.

 

                You shook your head. “No thank you.” You smiled lightly and took the last sip of your milk. “I’m good with public school.”

 

                “So does that sound like a plan?” Genevieve asked. “Going to the store right after we eat?”

 

                You nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.”

 

                “Mommy,” Thomas said, turning towards his mother. “Can I go too?”

 

                “Of course you can go Thomas.” Gen said as she ruffled up his light colored hair. “Do you wanna go too Shep…?” She began, looking towards her two-year-old before stopping, giggling lightly at the sight. “It seems that he likes you (Y/N).”

 

                You then turned your head towards Shephard, seeing that his large, child eyes were staring at you. Again, it felt as if that kid was staring directly into your soul. Thomas began giggling as you tilted your head slightly. Shephard’s cheeks just looked slightly inflated, but not too much.

 

                “Hi Shephard.” You said with a smile and a small wave.

 

                What Shephard did next shocked, basically, everyone at the table. He stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry towards your direction. What surprised you the most, however, was the green remains – green beans, no doubt about it -- from his mouth that landed on parts of your face and the top of your shirt. You sat there, arms up slightly, gasping.

 

                Thomas giggled…no…Thomas laughed loudly and you couldn’t help but send a glare, that you were forced to keep playful, towards his direction. Jared and Gen giggled as well, but lightly under their breath. You still heard and your cheeks turned red.

 

                “I think you misread that sign Mrs. Padalecki.” You said, grabbing a napkin from the table and wiping your face. You then turned to Shephard and saw that the entire bottom half of his face was covered with the green mash. You picked up another napkin from the table and handed it to Shephard. “Here, wipe your face you little savage.” You said, and Shephard did.

 

                “Shephard was just playing. I think he does like you, even if he hasn’t said anything about it.” Genevieve said. “Now, since you’re done, why don’t you go change and I’ll get the boys ready to leave.”

 

                “Do you need help with the dishes?” You asked.

 

                Genevieve shook her head as she stood. “No, Jared’s going to do the dishes.”

 

                “I am?” Jared asked as he finished his fries.

 

                “I washed them this morning J.”

 

                Jared sat there and sighed, rolling his eyes. “Alright. Fair enough.” He replied with as he stood up as well.

 

                “Why don’t you…” Gen giggled. “Why don’t you go get cleaned up and then we’ll go?”

 

                You gave a small nod as you stood up from your seat, pushed your chair in, and made your way up the stairs and to your room to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I just thought of the first name that came to my head.


	6. Quality TIme Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After lunch, you, Gen, Thomas, and Shep all decide to go to Wal-Mart in order to get the school supplies that you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dearly sorry for not posting recently! I am finally going to get back in the groove of posting (I hope!) Here is the sixth chapter to my story :)

You groaned as you entered your room, closing the door shut behind you, the blush that you had before still present on your face. You felt like covering your face with a blanket and hiding in the corner. Even though Shepherd is a two-year-old who was just playing around, Jared and Genevieve giggled at you. Well, not entirely you, more like the situation, and just the thought of it made you slightly embarrassed.

You took several slow, deep breaths at an attempt to reduce the heat that was present in your cheeks and, after a couple seconds of breathing in and out, you finally felt normal again. Once you did so, you looked down at the spot on your shirt that you were certain would stain. You let out a huff of breath as you walked over to the closet. You figured that, with the stain being where it was on your shirt, that you didn’t have to change your pants and that you only had to get rid of the shirt, so you opened up your closet door and peered into the closet, moving your shirts here to there to glance at the front of each of the pieces of fabric. 

 

You bit your lip before you decided on a red shirt which you got from your art class at your previous school in the middle of the year. On the back of the shirt was a quote by Leonardo da Vinci in calligraphic font.  _ “Art is Never Finished, Only Abandoned. ~Leonardo da Vinci”.  _ While on the front, it read;  _ Art Class of 2016 _ . 

 

You sighed as you pulled the shirt off of the hanger and walked over to the bed, throwing the piece of clothing carelessly onto the comfortable bed. You then reached down, gripping onto the hem of your shirt and pulling it over your head -- being sure to avoid the spot where the peas were and not get any in your hair or on your face. You were happy when you were successful. 

 

You threw the shirt on the floor, not wanting to place it back in the suitcase but also not entirely what to do with it, or the other clothes that you would discard in the future. 

 

_ Maybe Jared and Gen will have a hamper for me, _ you thought.  _ I’ll ask in the car. _

 

You grabbed the shirt from your bed, starting at the hem of the material, bunching up the shirt so that you could pull it over your head. After it was bunched up around your shoulders, you reached your arms up, pulling them through both holes. Finally, you pulled the rest of the hem of the shirt down, making sure that it covered the rest of your chest and stomach. Afterwards, you smoothed out the front and back of your shirt, completely satisfied. 

 

You patted your jean pockets, making sure you had your phone with you, which you did. You  _ would _ have a wallet – or maybe a purse or something else to carry money in – in the other pocket if only you would have even bothered to go out and get some money or get a wallet – or purse. That was on your ‘to-buy’ list. You shrugged. 

 

_ I’ll get one eventually, _ you thought to yourself. 

 

Once you felt that you were, somewhat, prepared, you let out a steady breath and, placing your hands at your side, made your way out of your room – you closed the door behind you. Rustling reached your ears that you concluded came from the right – the direction that continued down the hallway. You decided to follow it. 

 

As you made your way down the hallway, the sound kept getting louder and louder until you finally reached the room with the source of the commotion. As you peaked through the widely open door, you could see who exactly was causing the noise. It looked as if it was Shepherd’s and Thomas’ room, by the looks of the thousands – just a slight estimate – of toys that were in every spot in the room as well as the two small, twin sized beds that were in either corner of the room. Gen was helping Shepherd – who was standing on the bed while Gen stood on the floor right in front of her son -- put on a new shirt, most likely because of his little food accident, and Thomas was on the floor, probably, playing with a toy, however you couldn’t tell what toy it was due to the fact that his back was then facing you, making your line of sight limited. 

 

When you went to look back at Shepherd and Gen, Shepherd was staring at you blankly ( _ what is it with that child and staring?) _ . The best thing you could think of at the moment was to just give a small wave to the two-year-old, which was what you did. As a result, he waved back at you, crushing your hopes of him actually saying ‘hi’ to you. Genevieve either felt or saw the movement in the toddler because she looked up and followed the direction that Shepherd’s hand was facing. A wide smile appeared on her face once she saw you. 

 

“Hi (Y/N),” She said as she turned back towards her son, finally pulling the hem of his shirt down past his belly. “We’re about ready to go. All I need to do is go get my shoes and my purse, then we’ll be ready to go.” Gen set her son down on the floor and Shepherd had absolutely no problem walking – it way more like stumbling instead of perfect strides – over to his brother, who still had his back towards you and seemed as if he either hadn’t noticed you or cared to acknowledge you in any way. “Nice shirt.” You heard Gen say as she walked closer to you so that she could leave the room. 

 

You glanced down at the shirt before you could even remember what it was you put on. You then smiled. “Thanks.” You replied, a small smile appearing on your lips as you followed her movements with your eyes. 

 

“I’ll be right back.” She said before she disappeared behind you – and it was completely unknown to you that she read the quote on the back of your shirt as well – leaving you to look at the two playing kids. 

 

Thomas had moved to the side so that you were able to see the right side of his face and body. Shepherd sat right in front of his brother and both of them were playing with simple wooden blocks. The colors varied on each block, but each of them had numbers on them that were thick and bolded. Some of the numbers were upside down while others were on their sides and right side up. 

 

You slowly took steps towards the siblings, watching them as they continued to play. When Thomas would move a block off of a pile, Shephard would pick it up, examine it, and then set it back down near the spot where it was previously. When you were standing right next to the two, you knelt down before sitting down on your rear, crossing your legs over one another. Thomas noticed your presence and looked over towards you for only a millisecond before he looked back down at the toys. 

 

“Can I play?” You asked. 

 

Thomas nodded, not bothering to look up at his activities to pay you any mind. He picked up one of the blocks and handed it to you, waiting with it in his hand until you actually took it from him. Shepherd followed the block with his eyes that you held. You looked down at the block, twirling it around and looking at every single edge of it. Without any warning, one little hand wrapped around one side of the block while the other one wrapped around your right hand. Your eyes focused on the toddler as you allowed him to take the block from your hand. He continued to stare at you as he brought the piece of wood closer and closer to his small chest. You grinned lightly as you let your hands fall into your lap.  

 

For a couple more seconds – which felt like minutes – you continued to stare at the playing children, watching them intently. Both Thomas and Shepherd would peak up at you once in awhile from their game, but they mostly looked down at the toys. 

 

What saved you from having a horribly awkward silent moment between your new brothers for too long was the fact that Genevieve appeared in the doorway. 

 

“Alright guys,” She said. “Time to go. You ready?” 

 

You turned your body so that you could look at Gen – the boys did too for a small amount of time – before you and the two boys stood up from your spots, the two boys running and beating you to their mother.  Gen smiled as they ran past her. 

 

“They’re never that quiet when they’re playing.” Genevieve says to you as you walked closer to her. 

 

You hadn’t even heard what she said, which made a part of you feel bad, seeing as you were paying too much attention to the kids to even hear what she said, which you didn’t see was possible. You turned towards Gen, shaking your head. “I’m sorry, what? I didn’t…” You started, cheeks turning slightly pink. 

 

Genevieve smiled wider. “I said; they’re never that quiet when they’re playing. Usually, I can’t get them to tone it down, even at night, when they should be getting to bed.” 

 

“Oh,” You shrugged your shoulders. “I guess I have that effect on people.” 

 

“Trust me, like I’ve said before; they’ll get used to you. They’ll be back to their loud selves in no time.” All you could do was nod slightly. “Ready to go?” 

 

You nodded again, quickly. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m ready to go.” You replied. 

 

“Let’s go then. Thomas and Shepherd are probably already waiting near the front door for us.” 

 

Silently, the two of you made your way down the hallway and down the stairs. You didn’t pass by Jared on the way down, and you wondered where he could’ve been. You just mentally shrugged as you followed Genevieve to the front door. She was correct when she said that she thought the boys were standing by the front door. They were. 

 

The four of you left the house, Genevieve being the last one to exit the building and shouting something – probably to Jared – that was inaudible to you before she turned and closed the door, not bothering to lock the door behind her. 

 

_ Why would anyone want to break into the house? _ The random thought crossed your mind with ease as you made your way to the car – the same car as Jared and Gen had used to pick you up earlier in. Thoughts continued to roll through your mind as you moved uncontrollably.  _ I mean, I figure that someone would want to break into a huge house like that, especially if they figured out who owned it. Oh well, if someone was to break into the house, I’m pretty sure that Sadie will chew them until they’ve either died or found a way to run away. She’s a strong looking dog. _

 

You never realized that the car was moving, nor that you were in the car. How did you get in the car? When did you get in the car? You bit your lip slightly. You were too far into your own thoughts to even realize what was going on in the real world. You couldn’t remember the last time that happened. You weren’t complaining though. 

 

You were in the front seat of the car. When you turned around, you could see that Thomas was in a booster seat right behind your own seat while Shepherd was in a car seat behind Gen’s. You turned back around, looking at the road, but not bothering to soak in your surroundings as your new mother drove. 

 

“So,” You began. “Where are we going to get the supplies?” You asked. 

 

“I was just thinking Wal-Mart. Does that sound good?” 

 

You nodded. “Yeah, I mean, I don’t need any high class stuff for half-a school year.” You replied. 

 

“You can get whatever you want.” Genevieve said. 

 

You rolled your eyes, making sure that Genevieve didn’t even notice. You placed your hands in your lap and leaned back comfortably against the back of your seat, staring out the window and, that time, paying attention to your surroundings. You studied the neighborhood that you drove threw just before you got into the main part of the town. You studied the buildings -- glancing at the names but not really bothering to remember any of them -- and the people that were walking along the sidewalks. 

 

When the four of you got to Wal-Mart you examined the parking lot for a split second -- it wasn’t incredibly full, but it wasn’t abandoned either -- before looking towards Genevieve, who was looking around the parking lot for a place to park. She caught your glance and looked your way, flashing a smile towards you before looking back at the lot. It didn’t take long to find a parking spot that was close to the entrance. You parked and Genevieve turned the car off. 

 

“Can you get Tommy out of his seat?” Gen asked, taking her seatbelt off. 

 

You gave her a small nod. “Yeah.” You replied, taking your seatbelt off as well. 

 

You and Genevieve got out of the car and closed the door behind you. You opened up the backseat door and looked down at Thomas. You reached down and started to unbuckle Tommy’s seatbelt. After doing so, you stood back and watched as Thomas climbed out of the car seat and out onto the pavement. 

 

“Thank you.” Thomas said, looking up at you. 

 

“No problem Tommy.” You said as you closed the door. 

 

You and Thomas walked over to the other side of the car to meet Genevieve carrying her youngest son in her arms. Genevieve looked towards her oldest son, then her youngest son. 

“Do you wanna get down and walk into the store?” Genevieve asked Shepherd. 

 

You could have sworn you heard a faint ‘no’ come from the toddler, but wasn’t one-hundred percent sure about it. Either way, Genevieve decided to hold onto Shepherd on the way into the store. Thomas walked in between you and Gen, his hand grasping his mother’s larger one. You walked besides the trio and into the store. Genevieve walked over to the shopping carts and grabbed one. She put Shepherd in the seat and buckled him in. 

“Mom, can I get in the cart?” Thomas asked, placing his hands on the edge of the metal cart. 

 

“Sure you can, just make sure you’re sitting down.” Gen replied as she picked her son up from under his arms and hoisted him into the cart. “We’ll go back to the office supply area to grab the stuff, okay? Do you have a backpack?” Gen turned to you. 

 

You mentally hissed. You giggled nervously and rubbed the back of your head. “No.” You replied. “I completely forgot to grab it when I was packing everything up. I was...kind of excited.” 

 

Genevieve smiled. “Alright, we’ll see if they have any here. If they don’t, then we might go to another store or just find something at home that you can use temporarily.” 

 

“Sounds good.” 

 

The four of you walked through Wal-Mart towards the back of the store. You watched as Thomas knelt right behind his brother and began playing with his hair. Shepherd would try and turn around to look at his big brother, but he wasn’t able to do so. You smirked lightly and looked away. 

 

The office supplies were right next to the electronic section. You grabbed a couple packs of pens and pencils and placed them in the cart. Thomas and Shepherd both spotted the markers and colored pencils and smiled. 

 

“Mom, can we have some?” Thomas asked as he pointed to the cheap art supplies. 

 

Genevieve shook her head. “Not now Thomas, you have some at home.” She replied. 

 

Thomas pouted, but he didn’t push it any further. You looked around some more and grabbed some College Ruled spiral notebooks, College Ruled notebook paper, and some highlighters. As you were looking at the plain black, white, and blue binders, you felt a small vibration in your pocket. You frowned and took your phone out of your pocket -- silently thankful that you kept the phone on vibrate instead of your ringtone sounding in the store -- and looked at the electronic device. 

 

It read; Ava Kohler. 

 

Ava Kohler was one of your friends, as well as  your main Supernatural buddy, at your previous school. You wouldn’t be surprised if she was calling you to see where you were that day. You smirked before you hit the reject button and began to send a text. 

 

_ “At the store, I’ll message you later.”  _ You sent the message and put the phone back into your pocket. 

 

You grabbed a couple of binders, all varying in several widths, and placed them inside the cart right next to Thomas. Thomas picked them up and examined each thing that you placed next to him. You bit the inside of your cheeks and looked around the aisle. 

 

“Is that all you need from this aisle?” Genevieve asked as she examined the supplies that you put in the cart. 

 

“Ugh…” You examined the materials as well. You then snapped your fingers. “Calculator.” 

 

“I think they’re in the next aisle.” Genevieve replied. 

 

You gave a nod as you walked over to the next aisle and looked at the selection of expensive calculators. You settled on a TI-84 calculator. You placed it inside the cart and Thomas picked it up again and examined it. 

 

“What did you use as a calculator before? Did you leave it at your old home?” Gen asked. 

 

You shook your head. “No, I used my phone’s calculator. Not very useful, especially with the new Algebraic stuff that I was learning.” You laughed lightly. 

 

“I bet. Is it a good calculator?” 

 

“TI-84.” You replied. “That’s what everyone else had, and they recommended it.” You replied. “I used it once or twice when I had to borrow it from someone and it’s really good.” 

 

Gen smiled. “Alright.” She looked down at the cart. “Anything else?” 

 

You licked your lips before nodding. “Bookbag.” You replied. 

 

“Right, we’ll go look at those. They should be over by the purses and scarves if I’m thinking correctly.” Genevieve said. 

 

You gave a nod. “Let’s go.” 

 

Genevieve turned the cart around and the four of you headed towards the aisle. On the way, Genevieve asked, “You mentioned at home that you weren’t allergic to any food. What  _ are _ you allergic to?” 

 

“So far,” You began. “I’ve found out that I’m allergic to some sort of eye drops -- I found out when I was around 7 and I got pink eye -- and wasp stings.” 

 

“How bad were your reactions? Deadly?” 

 

You shrugged your shoulders. “Neither of them were deadly. My reaction to the eye drops were pretty bad and embarrassing. I had this rash that was all over my body, literally. When it reached down to my feet, the skin around my toes turned black and would just continuously peel off.” 

 

“Oh my god.”

 

You nodded. “Yeah, it was truly horrible. The wasp sting thing, though, that wasn’t something that I had to freak out over. It was just some swelling in the area where it got stung. It was a little feverish too.” 

 

“Well, that’s good. At least it wasn’t anything severe.” Genevieve let out a sigh as the two of you turned a corner. 

 

“Well it was  _ severely  _ embarrassing.” You smirked. “I had to wear pants and long sleeve-shirts for weeks!” 

 

“All you know is that it’s some eye drops? You have no idea what kind of drop it actually is?” 

 

“I don’t remember the name of the medicine, but it should be on my medical records, as far as I’m concerned.” 

 

“Great, we’ll need your former doctor to fax your records over to your new one.” Gen said. 

 

“Have you picked a new doctor for me yet?” You asked. 

 

Gen shook her head. “No, we were going to wait until you needed to go there, then we could choose one.” 

 

“Sounds great.” You replied. 

 

You finally got to the section that had purses, belts, scarves, and limited number of backpacks. Most of them were tote bags by the looks of it, but it didn’t really matter to you. You immediately walked over to the bags, Gen and the boys following right  behind you. Genevieve glanced over and examined the row of bags and rubbed the back of her neck. 

 

“They really don’t have a lot to choose from, do they?” She asked, not really towards anyone in particular. 

 

You gave a small nod as you looked at the several tote bags that were wearing grays and blacks. You sucked in your bottom lip as you looked, leaning against your left foot and gently tapping your right. After looking for a couple of seconds, you decided on a very dark gray -- almost verging on black -- one with a couple pockets on the outside so you could keep your stuff in. It was decent size, not as big as some of the backpacks that you have seen, but it would still be big enough to be able to hold most of your school supplies. 

 

“Are you sure you want that one?” Gen asked, moving over towards you. “We could always order one online or find and see if we have one at home.” 

 

You nodded. “I’m sure I want this one. I might as well, you know, since we’re here already.” You replied. 

 

“But do you like the color?” 

 

You nodded again with a smile. “Yes Mrs. Padalecki, I like this color.” You replied. 

 

Gen smirked and gave a half-shrug. “Well then, I guess if you like it, then we’ll get it.” She said as you placed the bag into the cart, where Thomas immediately picked it up and examined it. “Is that all?” Gen asked. 

 

“Do you have a hamper for me at home?” You asked as the thought crossed your mind. 

 

“Yes,” Genevieve said. “As a matter of fact, we do, I just completely forgot to put it in your room.” 

 

You let out a laugh. “Great, because I need somewhere to put my dirty clothes and I didn’t want to use my suitcase forever.” 

 

Gen gave a small, warm laugh. “Don’t worry about that. I’ll just have to remember to grab it for you when we get home. Now, is that really everything?” 

 

You looked down at the cart and examined the materials around your brother. You pushed your bottom lip out and gave a small nod. “Yeah, should be.” 

 

“Alright, let’s check out then.” 

 

The four of you checked out at one of the empty lanes near the front of the store. A nice, middle aged woman by the name of Janet was the one that rang up the items. Upon inspection, she began asking questions about the supplies. She wondered if you were just getting new supplies for this semester to replace the old ones. When you answered that she was some-what correct, she continued talking and asking a question or two that she didn’t want answered. She just wanted to get them out of her head. You just simply sat there and listened to her and waited until she had finished ringing up all the materials. You placed them in the cart next to Thomas and the four of you left for the car. 

 

When you got to the car, Genevieve popped the trunk and you placed all of the sacks inside the car while Gen was busy helping the boys into the car. Once you were finished, you closed the trunk and push the cart to the nearest stall before running back to the car. You got in just as Gen started the car. You reached over and buckled your seatbelt, the strap resting gently across your chest. You glanced at Gen just as she was pulling out of the parking spot. 

 

“That was easy.” You commented, looking down at your feet. 

 

“Sure was. A really quick trip.” Gen agreed. 

 

The four of you stayed silent for a while before a thought passed through your head. “What are we having for dinner?” You asked, thinking out loud.

 

“Spaghetti.” Gen answered. “I already have the stuff at home, so we don’t have to go anywhere else to get it.” 

 

You smiled.  _ Wow, _ you thought,  _ two home-cooked meals in one day. Someone, pinch me. _

 

“Alright.” You responded. “That sounds great.” 

  
With a smile and a nod in response, Genevieve kept on driving. You kept your eyes forward as she did so and the four of your made your way back home. 


	7. The End of Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader spends the rest of the day with her new family.

When you got home from the small trip, you took the materials you bought up to your room - with a little help from Thomas, since he asked so nicely. You made sure to hand him one of the lighter bags so that he didn’t end up dropping it or hurting himself. The smile couldn’t stay away from your face as you watched him walk in front of you up to your room.

Thomas set his bag near the end of your bed. You patted him on the back. “Thanks for the help Tommy.” You said as you placed the other couple of bags on the bed.

 

“You’re welcome.” Thomas said as he turned and leaved the room, leaving the door wide open. 

 

You took the materials out of the plastic bags and laid them down on the smooth comforter on the bed. Grabbing the tote bag, you filled it with the materials you bought at Walmart. You set the tote bag on the floor beside your bed and balled all of the plastic bags up before setting them beside you while you sat on the bed. You pulled your phone out of your pocket and went to your messages. You examined the message that you sent to Ava and saw that she did, indeed, text back. 

 

_ Where were you today?  _ She texted. 

 

You responded back,  _ Not at school.  _

 

Ava texted back in less than a minute.  _ No shit Sherlock. I know that. Where are you now?  _

 

_ I’m at home. Listen. I’m gonna need to talk to you later tonight. I won’t be coming back to school.  _

 

_ WHAT?! Why? Wtf happened?  _

 

__ _ Nothing bad! I promise!,  _ you assured her.  _ It’s just something that I will need to call and talk to you about it. Later tonight, I promise.  _

 

__ _ Fine, _ She responded.  _ About what time?  _

 

__ _ I don’t know, but after supper I’ll text you, alright?  _

 

__ _ Alright, TTYL  _

 

__ _ TTYL.  _

 

__ You placed your phone back into your jean pocket and stood up, glancing around your room, clueless about what to do next. You were in no mood to go on the internet - for once - so you decided on your artwork. You sketchbook was resting on your desk, so you walked over to it and grabbed it, as well as your pencil pouch and headed downstairs, grabbing the plastic bag ball on the way down. 

 

You saw Jared sitting in the living room watching something on the TV  and the boys playing on the floor in front of him. You didn’t know what Jared was watching on the television -- you didn’t even bother to look. 

 

“Where do I put these Jar….” You stopped yourself as Jared turned to look at you. You halted and looked him in his eyes. “Do you mind if I call you Jared?” You asked him. 

 

Jared shook his head. “No, not at all.” He told you. 

 

A sigh escaped your lips. “Okay. Um, where do I put these?” You showed him the ball of plastic. 

 

“There’s a drawer in the kitchen right under the sink. You can just put them under there if you want.” 

 

You gave a nod. “Alright, thanks.”  

 

You placed your sketchbook and pencil pouch on the couch next to Jared and walked into the kitchen. Indeed, as Jared had said, underneath the sink, there was a plastic bag filled with multiple other plastic bags. You stuffed the bags inside of the others and closed the drawer, walking back into the living room and plopping down on the spot where your art material sat. 

 

Jared glanced over at you, smiled, then turned back to the television and continued watching. You licked your lips and opened up your sketchbook to a blank page. You grabbed a pencil out of the pouch - mechanical - and began to study the page. 

 

_ What do I draw?  _ You asked yourself. 

 

You thought about it and thought about it and thought about it. Before you could even stroke the graphite against the white paper, the sound of the many pencils rattling in your pouch filled your ears. You looked over to see Shephard holding the pouch -- closed thankfully -- and shaking it up and down. You smiled. Thomas then walked over to the two of you and looked at the the blank sheet of paper. He studied it, just the same as you did, before he looked at you. 

 

“Do you like to draw?” He asked you. 

 

You nodded. “Yeah, I do.” You replied. 

 

“Me too.” He said. “Can you draw me something?” 

 

“Sure, like what?” 

 

Thomas took his index finger and tapped it against his chin, imitating a thoughtful look. You smiled at that. Finally, he pointed at his father. “I want you to draw daddy like a...a moose!” Thomas giggled at his own words. 

 

You licked your lips, keeping the smile. “A moose?” You questioned. 

 

Thomas nodded rapidly. “Yes!” Thomas laughed again. 

 

“Daddy’s moose.” Shephard said. 

 

A laugh escaped you as you glanced at Jared, who had his eyes still on the TV, but a smile on his lips. You nodded. “Alright,” You told him. “I’ll draw him as a moose.” 

 

Thomas clapped his hands and cheered before he walked back over to the toys that he and his brother were playing with. Shephard continued standing right next to you, playing with your pencil pouch. It only took the one prompt and a couple of seconds to have a vision in your head. You started drawing. 

 

It was a peaceful moment in the living room with Jared watching TV, the kids playing with their toys, and you drawing your requested piece. Genevieve came down the stairs when you were halfway done with the sketching process. She stood behind you without your knowledge. 

 

“What are you drawing?” She asked. 

 

You stopped and pressed the sketchbook against your chest, shielding the picture from her. “The picture is a surprise, but Thomas asked if I could draw Jared as a moose.” You said and turned your head so that you were looking directly at her. 

 

Gen laughed. “Okay. Sounds good.” She told you before turning to her husband. “I’m going to start supper, okay Jared?” 

 

Jared looked at his wife. “Okay Gen.” 

 

With that, Genevieve walked into the kitchen and vanished. You continued to work on your art. While you did so, you would glance around you -- at Thomas, Sheppard, Jared and the couch -- as reference. It wasn’t that long after you had finished the first sketch. You set the pencil down and looked down at your masterpiece. You drew an image of Jared sitting on the couch, moose antlers on his head, with Sheppard sitting on his lap and Thomas hanging onto the antlers with each of them laughing or smiling. Time to ink it. 

 

When you looked back at the spot that Sheppard was once in, he nor the pouch was there. Your brows furrowed together as you looked at the boys playing on the floor. “Sheppard?” You got his attention. “Where’s the thing you had?” 

 

Sheppard looked around before he began towards his brother. He grabbed the pouch from behind him and wobbled towards you. He handed you the pouch and you thanked him before walking over to his brother and the toys again. You opened up the pouch, placed the pencil inside, and took out an inking pen, then closed the pouch again, setting it beside you on the couch. 

 

For a little while, you just inked the lines of the art very carefully, keeping your hand as steady as you could. Nothing much happened in that time. It took about ten to fifteen minute for you to finish inking. Taking a kneaded eraser from the pouch, you erased every single pencil line you saw. Afterwards, you used just a simple pencil eraser to rid the rest of the lines that wouldn't entirely vanish with the previous eraser. 

 

Once you finished, you placed everything back into the pouch and looked towards the two boys. “Thomas, Sheppard.” You said. They turned their heads towards you. “Do you two wanna help me color the drawing?” 

 

“Yeah!” Thomas shouted as he stood up from where he was and ran over to you. Sheppard followed. 

 

“Thomas, Sheppard and I are going to go upstairs, okay Jared?” You told him as you stood up, pencil pouch and sketchbook in hand. 

 

“Got it.” 

 

Thomas and Shep followed you as you made your way up the stairs and into your room. You closed the door behind you. 

 

“Where are your crayons?” Thomas asked. 

 

“I don’t have crayons.” You told Thomas as you walked over to your desk where your Copics sat. “I have really good markers.” 

 

You placed the sketchbook down on the desk that you had and sat down in the chair. You brought the container of Copics closer to you and opened it up. Thomas and Sheppard walked over to the desk and looked at the markers that were close to you. Thomas looked at the markers with awe in his eyes. 

 

“Woah. Those are so cool!” Thomas said with great excitement as he looked at the large variety of colors that were presented to him. “Can I color with them?”

 

“Well, I was really thinking that I ask you for a color and you hand it to me.” 

 

“But I wanna color too.” 

 

“Maybe I can go get some copy paper and your crayons and you and Shep can color, but these are markers that cost a lot.” 

 

“How much?” He asked. 

 

“I don’t know. About $345?” 

 

Thomas’ eyes widened. “Wow. That’s a lot.” 

 

You nodded. “Sure is. So do you want me to get your crayons and some paper?” 

 

Thomas shook his head. “No, I just wanna hand you the markers.” 

 

“Okay.” You said as you opened up the container of markers and looked back around your room. Sheppard was mindlessly wandering around your room. He made it to your bookshelf and over to your bed. “Let’s see here…” You took a look at the markers. “Can you hand me that one?” You asked Thomas, pointing at the tan skin-colored marker. Thomas gladly took it out of the slot and handed it to you. You then got to work. 

 

With the help of Thomas and Sheppard, you were able to completely color Jared, Thomas, and Sheppard. Just as you were going to start on the background, your phone began going off in your pocket, buzzing and vibrating like crazy. You dug the phone out of your pocket and looked at the screen. 

 

_ Kim _ , it read. 

 

You cursed yourself and sighed. “I gotta take this boys, can you guys please try and not touch my markers?” You asked the two and, which Sheppard just looked at you, Thomas nodded. “Great…” You muttered as you stood up from where you were sitting and walked to the opposite corner of the room. It was there where you answered the phone. “Hello?” 

 

“(Y/N)?” Kim’s voice went through the speaker and into your ear. 

 

“Hey Kim.” You replied. 

 

“Hi (Y/N).” Kim’s voice was very cheerful. “So, how are you liking your new home? Have you settled in yet?”

 

“I love it here.” You told her. “It’s wonderful. My family welcomed me and...yeah.” 

 

“Well, that’s good.” Kim said. 

 

“Hey, I’m sorry for not giving you a call this morning to talk to Michael.” 

 

“Don’t worry honey.  _ I’m  _ sorry that I didn’t call  _ you _ this morning either. No one is at fault. To be honest, I had to tell Michael why you weren’t here today and I can tell that he didn’t really wanna talk anyway.” Kim said. 

 

“Why’s that?” You asked. 

 

“He was crying.” 

 

You felt a small twinge in your heart. “Aw, Michael.” You said in a low tone of voice. 

 

“Yeah and I bet he would’ve been too embarrassed to talk to you this morning.” 

 

“Well, can I talk to him now?” 

 

“He’s doing homework, but I bet he wouldn’t mind taking a break in order to talk to you.” Kim replied. “Hold on a second.”

 

You waited, glancing at Thomas and Sheppard who were looking at your drawing and all around your room and talking to each other. 

 

“Hello?” Michael’s voice rang through your phone. 

 

“Hey Michael.” 

 

“Hey (Y/N).” He said. “Why didn’t you say goodbye?” 

 

“I don’t know kiddo. It was just...I was in a hurry and you were asleep and...I didn’t really wanna wake you, especially since you had school the next day. I really did wanna say goodbye to you, honest. It’s just that I wasn’t able to, and I’m sorry.” You replied to him. 

 

“Oh…” Michael said.  “Okay.”  Silence. “What’s your new family like?” 

 

“They’re really nice.” You smiled slightly. 

 

“Do you have a brother?” 

 

“I do, actually. Two of them. Both of them are younger than you. Their names are Sheppard and Thomas.” 

 

“Do you like them more than me?” 

 

You sighed heavily. “Michael, stop it.” Your voice was soft and soothing. “There is no need for you to get jealous over them, alright?”

 

“I’m not jealous.” Michael sounded like he was pouting, which made you smile. 

 

“Alright then. But Michael listen; you will always be my little brother, you hear? No matter if they are my adoptive brothers or not.” 

 

“Yeah. I hear you.” 

 

You opened your mouth to speak, but before you could do so, a large crash could be heard behind you. You held your breath and glanced at the two children standing next to the messy pile of markers that had fallen from the desk and scattered all over the floor. Thomas held both of his hands up to his face in a guilty way, as if he knew his mistake. You let out a sigh and pressed the phone to your ear once more. 

 

“I gotta go Michael.” You said. “Maybe in the future we’ll either see or talk to each other again soon.” 

 

“Okay. Bye.” He said. 

 

“Bye.” You replied as you hung up the phone and placed it in your pocket. You walked over to the boys, who still stood where they were. “It’s alright guys. It was an accident.” You said, kneeling down on the floor. “Help me pick it up.” 

 

They did help you pick up all of the markers and put them back in the container, despite the fact that they were not in the spots that they were originally, which you didn’t seem to have a problem with it. Then you continued to color the piece of work you had created until it was time for supper. By that time, you had finished, so you and the boys walked down the steps and into the kitchen where plates were already being set up by Jared and Gen. You had the sketchbook in hand, the picture pressed against your stomach so that the boys would get the honor to be able to show the finished piece to their parents. 

 

“Mom, Dad!” Thomas said. “(Y/N) drew a picture and we helped her color! Wanna see!?” He had a wonderfully cheerful tone in his voice. 

 

Gen and Jared looked towards their son, then towards you, then back at their son. “Sure.” They both responded to their son’s question. 

 

Thomas ran over and you handed him the sketchbook. He then ran back to the couple, turning the book around so that the fully coloured image was visible. Gen and Jared’s eyes both widened as they stared down at the drawing. Jared picked up the sketchbook and Genevieve followed it with her eyes. 

 

“Wow,” Jared said breathlessly. “This is…” Jared looked up at you, eyes connecting for a mere second with his before he looked back down at the work. “This is absolutely amazing.” 

 

Your eyes lit up with sparkles, your shoulders moving up as the largest smile made it’s way onto your face. “Really?” You questioned. 

 

“Yeah. I mean, this is really -- truly -- fantastic.” 

 

You could feel your cheeks heat up as you began to rub the back of your neck nervously. “Thanks.” You said timidly. 

 

“I really like the way you drew the moose antlers and the boys. The whole drawing is amazing.” Gen added. 

 

“Thank you.” You rubbed one of your arms and smiled. 

 

Jared handed back your sketchbook, which sat on your lap the entirety of dinner. You and your family would talk about this and that, nothing seeming too important to you. Jared asked how you liked living with them so far, and you said that you loved it. The pasta tasted like absolute heaven, every piece of the pasta that hit your mouth made you melt in your seat. You loved it. 

 

After supper, you took your sketchpad up to your room and set it down on the desk next to your markers. You then took your phone out of your pocket and went to your messages and texted your friend, Ava, telling her that you had finished your supper and are ready to talk. Within a minute, your phone was vibrating and Ava’s name appeared on the screen. You answered the phone, placing it up against your ear. 

 

“Hello?” You asked.

 

“What’s the problem (Y/N)?” Ava asked. 

 

“There is  _ no  _ problem Ava. I promise you.” You said. 

 

“There has to be a problem for you to leave the fucking school without saying anything to me!” 

 

You rolled your eyes. “There is no problem! I just...got adopted.” 

 

It took Ava a little while to respond. “You what?” She asked. 

 

“I got adopted as of yesterday.” 

 

“Really!?” Ava sounded absolutely stoked. “That’s awesome!”

 

“I know!” You laid back on the bed.

 

“So...where do you live now?” She asked. 

 

You shrugged. “I think about five hours away from where I used to live.” 

 

“That’s so far.” Ava’s voice was whiny on the other side. You heard her groan and you laughed. “I’m gonna miss you.” 

 

“I’m going to miss you too, but I don’t think you’re gonna believe who actually adopted me.” You replied. 

 

“Well, let’s see. How many people live in this state? Let me list off every single one for you.” 

 

Ignoring her sarcasm, you went ahead and spoke. “Jared and Genevieve Padalecki.” You licked your lips and awaited her response.

 

“Bullshit.” Ava immediately responded without a single beat passing. “You really think I’m going to believe you!?” She began laughing on the other end. 

 

“How can I prove it to you?” You asked. 

 

“Snap me a couple pictures of him and send them to me!” Ava told you. 

 

You laughed. “Alright, I’ll send them to you.” You replied. 

 

“Alright.” 

 

With that, she hung the phone up. You took the device away from your ear and stared at the bright screen and watched as it faded away to black. You shook your head and rolled your eyes yet again, laying your head on the bed for several seconds before you stood up and walked out of the room. You went to SnapChat on your phone as you walked into the living room. Jared and Gen were talking to each other and the boy were playing on the floor as they were before. You began recording Jared and Gen. 

 

“Hey guys,” You said as they turned their head towards you. “Can you say ‘hi’ to SnapChat?” 

 

They both smiled and waved. When the video ended, you added the caption; my awesome new parents then sent it to both your story and Ava. 

 

“Can I also get a picture with you guys?” You asked them. 

 

“Sure,” Gen told you. 

 

You went and sat in the middle of the couple and they moved in so that both of them were able to be in the picture. You smiled as you took the picture. Your caption was simply the pink heart emoticon. Afterwards, you took a picture with the two boys -- of course they weren’t entirely looking at the camera when you were taking the pictures, but still. You sent all the pictures to Ava and put them on your story as well. 

 

“Hey guys,” You started. “Where can I put my bathroom stuff, like toothbrush?”

 

“There’s a bathroom right next to your bedroom you can put them in hon,” Gen told you. 

 

“Thanks.” You smiled and turned away. 

 

Before you could head back upstairs, Jared told you, “You might wanna get to bed at an early time tonight (Y/N). We’re going to the school in the morning to meet the counselor and get your classes set up.” 

 

Internally, you groaned heavily, but of course you just nodded and told them goodnight before heading upstairs to your room. When you closed the door behind you, you looked at your phone and Ava had, messaged you back through SnapChat. Her only response was;  _ Shit _ . Nothing more and nothing less. For a little while longer, you waited, but she would not respond any more that night. 

 

Until about ten-thirty, you were on the internet. It didn’t matter what you were doing, just know that you were there. It was then that you called it time to go to bed. It was also then when you walked into the bathroom and began your nightly routine -- brushing your teeth and your hair before getting into pajamas and brushing your hair again. 

  
By the time you had plugged both your phone and computer in for the night, it was -- about -- ten-forty-five. You were tired. You turned off the light, laid down in your bed, making sure everything was off the bed, crawled under the covers, snuggled up, and closed your eyes. 


	8. New School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day in the Padalecki household marks the first day that you visit your brand new school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed. Just write what you have on your mind!

Your room was lightly lit from the sun that rose in the East. You were still sleeping in your bed by the time the clock struck nine o’clock in the morning. You were face down in the soft pillow that was presented to you the previous day, mouth hanging open slightly and drool falling from the corner of your mouth. Your arms were wrapped protectively around the pillow that your head rested safely on. It didn’t seem like you would wake on your own any time soon.

Around nine-thirty in the morning, Jared opened your door slowly. He cursed slightly at the small creaking that the door released as he opened it. Jared slowly crept over to the bed. He smiled down at you, looking at your sleeping form. Jared placed his large hands on your shoulders and began shaking you. He whispered you name over and over, slowly getting louder as he continued shaking you. After trying for, about, a minute, you jolted up, using your arms as leverage. Jared smiled as he backed up. 

“Morning sunshine.” Jared said with a chuckle. 

You groaned and placed your face back into the pillow, snuggling into the blanket some more. “What do you want?” You groaned closing your eyes. 

“We're going to leave to go to the school in about half an hour.” Jared patted you on the shoulder. “Gen’s making breakfast now if you want to eat before we leave.” 

You shifted, turning around, the back of your head now resting on the pillow. You swallowed, yawned, then slowly began to open your eyes. You looked towards Jared, the blush naturally forming on your cheeks. “Who's taking me?” You asked, rubbing your eyes. 

“I was planning on taking you. Gen will stay here with Shepherd.” Jared said, turning around. 

You furrowed your brows. “What about Thomas?” You asked, lifting your head up. 

“He goes to school.” 

“Oh…” You groaned, placing your head back on the pillow. “I knew that.” You mumbled under your breath. 

“What was that?” Jared asked, his brows furrowed. 

You shook your head. “Nothing.” You replied. “I’ll be down in a little bit. Please close the door.” You said, sitting up in your bed. 

Jared nodded as he walked out of the room, making sure to do as you asked and closed the door gently. You inhaled sharply, your arms going above your head as you stretched. Your arms fell lazily in your lap. You licked your lips and scrunched your nose, having the horrible morning taste in your mouth. After another minute and another yawn, you swung your legs over the bed and stood up, walking sleepily over to the closet. You slid the glass door open and looked at the decently sized array of tops and bottoms. You slid each shirt to the side, looking at the design before you finally decided on a thin, white, button up blouse and dark blue jeans. You also walked over to the dresser and grabbed some undergarments and a pair of plain white socks. 

It didn’t take you long to put on your clothes, throwing your PJs on the floor next to the closet. You cursed yourself when you had realized that you had forgotten to get the hamper from Gen. You would ask at the breakfast table. You brushed your hair as well, so at least you looked the least bit presentable. You sighed a heavy sigh once you finished. 

A growl sounded from your stomach and you grimaced. You sure were hungry. So you grabbed your phone from the side table and left your room, making sure to close the door behind you. On the way down the stairs, you placed your phone into your pocket with ease. You then walked into the kitchen where you saw Gen, Shep, and Jared sitting down and eating. There was a plate already set up for you. You saw that scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast littered your plate.

“Good morning (Y/N).” Gen said with a smile as she took a bite of food, looking over at you before she glanced at her son. “How did you sleep in your new bed?” 

You smiled. “Wonderfully!” You exclaimed, looking to see that you had nothing to drink, so you walked over to the fridge. “Do you two have a connection with heaven or something? Because that felt like it was made there.” 

You mentally laughed,  _ how ironic. _

You heard Jared chuckle, but he didn’t say anything as he chewed his food. Gen smiled as well and shook her head. “No.” She replied to your question. “I’m guessing you like it then?” 

You nodded your head rapidly, opening up the fridge to glance at the breakfast beverage options that it had to offer. Orange juice, apple juice, milk, and water. There was some cans of soda near the bottom of the fridge, but you figured they were not an option for that morning. You weren’t in the mood. As a final minute decision, you grabbed the orange juice and set it on a counter next to the fridge before closing it. 

“Where are the glasses?” You asked the couple. 

Jared turned around and it was the first time that you could actually look him in the face when you were completely sane and not high off the idea of going back to sleep for another millennium. You couldn’t help but look away from him. “They’re up in the cabinet above you.” Jared told you and you looked up. 

“Thanks Jared.” You said, turning back for a split second to flash a smile towards him before turning back around to reach up to the cabinet. You opened it up and were presented with glasses. You grabbed the smallest one closest to you, closed the door, then proceeded to pour the contents in the orange juice carton into the glass. Once you had finished, you placed the carton of OJ back into the fridge and closed it, walking over to your seat and sitting down. 

“Hey Gen? I completely forgot to ask you about the hamper yesterday.” You told her.

“Oh! Don’t worry about it. When you and Jared are gone, I’ll go ahead and put it in your room for you.” She replied. 

“Thank you,” You responded, taking a sip of the orange juice.  

“Are you ready to see your school today?” Jared asked as you began digging into your food. 

It took you a while to swallow the eggs that were in your mouth, but you finally answered him when you did. “Not really.” You replied with honesty. 

Jared furrowed his brows. “Why?” 

“I’m never ready to go back to school.” You replied.

“You’re not really going to have school today. We’re just going to go and talk to the counselor and figure out your classes.” Jared said, taking a bite of food. “Then, if you want, we’ll tour the school.” 

You groaned and took a sip of the OJ. “That would help.” You stated and bit into your bacon. 

“Great, we’ll leave after you’re done eating.” 

You smiled. “Sounds like a plan.” You replied before proceeding to devour your breakfast.

* * *

 

After you ate your breakfast, you assisted Gen in washing the dishes. Following that, you and Jared began your journey to your new high school. You sat in the front seat while Jared drove. The random radio station music filled the car. You weren’t even paying attention to the lyrics of the song for you were too busy staring out of the window, deep in thought. 

“You okay?” Jared asked, his eyes attached to you. 

You hummed, turning your head, your eyes connected with his. “Oh,” You turned your head, looking at the road in front of you. “Yeah. Just...thinking.” You couldn’t even look into his eyes without getting the uncomfortable feeling in your stomach, knowing that he was the idol that you looked up to for the past five to six years. 

“About what?” 

You shook your head. “Nothing.” You replied. “Just...about school and...having to adjust again.” 

Jared sighed, eyes focused on the road. “I know.” Jared said. “It must be difficult. How many schools have you been too?” 

“Like...in my life?” You asked in which Jared nodded. You thought about it for a couple of seconds, counting in your head. “Seven...total. Six elementary and middle combined...one high school. This will be my second. So...going on eight.” 

“You’ve been around.” 

“Yeah, sure have. I usually didn’t stay in one place for long.” 

“Well...I really hope you like this school because you’re not leaving anytime soon.” Jared replied. 

You turned your head to look at him, a smile slowly making its way onto your lips, your ears perking up upon hearing those words come from his mouth. You said nothing in response as you turned your head, placing your hands together and eying your lap. You then looked out the window and the ride was silent the whole time. 

The school was large, brick and towering four floors high. Near the front entrance stood a giant, silver statue of a bear - with its teeth showing as well as the claws. Your eyes widened as they scanned over the building as well as the full parking lot. It was the largest school you had ever seen. 

Jared drove into the parking lot closest to the front entrance and found a single spot that he was able to squeeze into. It took no time for the two of you to get out of the car and rejoin near the back end of the vehicle. You smiled up at Jared. 

“Are you ready?” Jared asked. 

You nodded. “Yeah. As ready as I will ever be.” 

As the school got bigger and bigger, the anxiety that sat at the pit of your stomach continued to grow more and more. As you entered the building, you were welcomed by a large office - which was the main office - as well as long hallways going in different directions. You followed Jared into the main office. A woman - middle aged with high, curly red hair - sat in front of a large computer monitor, typing away. 

“May I assist you?” The woman asked in a scratchy voice, not having her eyes leave the bright screen in front of her. 

“Yes, I’m Jared Padalecki and I’m here to talk to the counselor about my daughter, (Y/N)’s, enrollment.” Jared said. 

The woman looked up from the screen and a smile formed on her face. She stood up from where she sat and you could finally get a good look at her build. She was short - extremely - as well as heavyset. She wore a light blue dress where the sleeves came down to the middle of her arm. “Mr. Padalecki, we’ve been expecting you.” She said, her small mouth puckering into a smile. “Mr. Gillian is waiting for you in his office.” She pointed towards a long hallway in the office. “He’s just down the hall and the first door on your right. Tell him who you are and he’ll let you in.” 

You furrowed your brows as her suddenly peppy attitude, but brushed it off. Jared gave a small nod. “Thank you ma’am.” Jared said with a smile. You walked down the hallway to the first door on the right, which was open. Jared leaned in and knocked on the open door with his knuckles. “Mr. Gillian? I’m Jared Padalecki. I’m here with my daughter about her enrollment.” 

The aged man perked his head up, stopping his hand from writing on the paper that was in front of him. He smiled, his thin lips stretching. “Ah, Mr. Padalecki.” Gillian stood up from his seat and walked around his desk, revealing his - rather expensive - black suit. As you and Jared entered the room, Mr. Gillian reached up his hand and shook Jared’s. “It’s good to see that you’re interested in having your daughter join this school. We always welcome new individuals into our system. Please, sit down.” Gillian returned to his seat and soothed out his outfit. 

You and Jared sat in two of the three chairs that sat in front of the desk. You placed your hands in your lap and began rubbing them together, the nerves getting to you. You took a glance at Jared for a split second before staring at your hands again. Mr. Gillian folded his hands in front of his face, his elbows rested on the furniture in front of him. 

“Alright,” Gillian began, licking his chapped lips. “First of all, let’s go over the classes (Y/N) will be taking.” He turned towards you, grey eyes connecting with yours. “What classes were you taking at your previous school?” 

“I was taking...Algebra 2, Spanish 2, Honors English 10, Chemistry, World History, and an Art Class.” You replied, sitting up further in your seat doing your best to straighten out your spine. 

“Interesting…” Gillian grabbed his keyboard and moved it closer to him. “I’m going to have to call your school and have a copy of your transcript sent over just to make sure. Can I get the name of your previous school?” He asked, which you gladly told him. He typed on his keyboard for a while before he took a sheet of paper out of his desk and set it beside him. His eyes scrolled over it. “Alright, let’s just decide on your classes then. Are you wanting to have the same classes as you had at your last school for the remainder of the semester?” Gillian asked, staring at you expectantly. 

You gave a nod. “Yes please.” You replied. 

“Can you name the classes again please?” As you renamed the classes, Mr. Gillian found them on the sheet of paper and circled them one by one. Afterwards, he turned back to you. “What art class are you wanting to get into?” 

“Well, I was in 2D art at my last school…” 

“We  _ do _ have a 2D art class.” Gillian smiled as he circled the class of your choice. “Now I need you to tell me a seventh class you want.” 

You cocked your brow. “Huh?” You asked, slightly confused. 

“Well, in this school, we have a total of eight class period. First through sixth is regular class periods, the seventh is a study hall, and the eighth hour is another one of your choosing. Now, seeing as you’ve only had six classes at your last school, I recommend picking a one semester long class.” 

“Well, what are the options?” Jared intervened, crossing one leg over the other. 

“Ugh…” Gillian folded his hands in front of him. “For her...the one that I would recommend would be Forensics. It’s a class that is a part of our speech program that is mandatory to have, at least, half a credit for graduation.” 

“What does forensics teach?”  Jared asked. 

“Acting, mostly. It’s a class that has children go around the state and perform improv for judges in different competitions.” Gillian cleared up. 

You raised your eyebrows at the very unclear details of the class. From the summary, it didn’t sound that bad. If it was needed for graduation either way, you figured that you might as well get it done and over with. “That sounds interesting, I guess I’ll take forensics.” You said with a nonchalant shrug.

“Alright,” Gillian said as he circled the class. He began typing on his computer before he turned back to you. “I’ll go ahead and contact your previous school to send over a copy of your transcript then by Monday, I should have your schedule ready for you to go.” He told you. “All you’ll have to do is stop by the office here and I’ll give it to you, or, if I’m out, Gizelle at the front desk will give it to you.” Gillian smiled at you. 

You returned the smile. “OK.” You replied. 

“Alrighty then,” Gillian clapped his hands together. “Would you like a tour of the building?” 

You took a small glance over to Jared before nodding. “Yes please.” You said. 

Mr. Gillian stood from his spot and led you and Jared out of the room. You made sure to stay next to Jared, feeling slightly uncomfortable in such a large environment. The sudden urge to fall back to your timid five-year-old self and hold his hand was becoming overwhelming. The confidence was there when you were in the small, compressed room, but as soon as you left, you realized just how large the place was, especially once you looked down the endless halls that reminded you of Stephen King’s  _ The Shining _ . 

Mr. Gillian took you to several locations within the school. The commons area was large and filled with many tables - both round and rectangular - as well as booths. There was also two long rectangular tables that were pressed against long, tall windows which showed the courtyard, which was rather huge, if you had to say. There wasn’t much out there though, just a couple of paths that lead to different parts of the building and a couple of tables and benches for outdoor seating. 

Continuing through the halls, you would enter the academic wing. Each grade had their own floor designated to them. The first floor was the Freshmen, the second was the Sophomores, the third - the one you were on - was for the Juniors, and the top floor was for the Seniors. Each floor, Gillian explained, was color coated as well - which seemed  a little confusing to you at first, but you just shrugged it off. 

You passed by several classes on your way around the school, glancing in at the teachers and the children learning. The rooms looked nice enough and spacious, which was something that you liked. Halfway down the hallway, you passed by two girls, juniors, who seemed to be walking back to their class. Once they saw Jared, their eyes widened and both of them gasped. 

“That’s Jared Padalecki,” You heard one of them whisper to the other. 

“Why would he be here? Who is that girl?” The other whispered quietly. 

“I’ve never seen her before, but if she’s going here, I wanna get to know her.” 

“Me too.” 

When you heard the two stop talking, you turned around, staring in the direction that they were once in, but no longer were. You continued to stare in that direction until you bumped into a large chest, sending you to the floor, a small ‘oomf’ coming out of your mouth. You cursed under your breath as you sat on the floor. You figured you just ran into Jared, paying too much attention to the fans that the three of you had passed. 

“I’m sorry Jar…” You stopped when you set your eyes on the giant obstacle. 

It definitely  _ wasn’t  _ Jared. 

The individual who was standing in front of you was male and younger than Jared - you figured he was a student. He definitely seemed like he was around the six foot mark, maybe a little taller. His face seemed extremely mature, not a trace of acne to be seen and black stubble decorating his jaw. His bangs reached down to his eyes while the back of his hair reached to the top of his neck. His bangs were dyed silver while the rest of his hair was a deep, jet black. He wore a t-shirt with  _ Metallica _ written on it as well as dark blue jeans and black and white converse. 

The boy looked down at you with wide eyes, quickly apologizing to you, reaching his hand out to you which you gladly took. You waved him off once you stood. “No,” You said. “I’m sorry. I should have been looking where I was going.” You rubbed the back of your head nervously, cheeks turning red with embarrassment. 

“No, no, I’m sorry. It was my fault. I was careless.” The male laughed. “What class are you going back to?” 

“Oh, I’m not going to any class. I’m just taking a tour of the building. I should be starting here on Monday.” You replied, placing your hands together in front of you. 

“New student, huh? Well, let me be the first student to welcome you to our great school.” The boy said, taking a bow, which made you giggle and smile widely. “My name is Cole. Cole Hayes. Status: Sophomore, going on Junior. It has been a pleasure bumping into you Miss…” Cole looked at you expectedly. 

“(Y/N) Padalecki. Status: Also Sophomore, going on Junior and it has definitely been a pleasure bumping into you Mr. Hayes.” You held out your hand and Cole gently shook his. 

“Hopefully we’ll see each other on Monday. If we have some of the same classes, then I can give you the rundown of the staff here.” Cole said. 

You smiled. “That sounds great.” You told him. 

Before Cole could open his mouth to speak any further, you heard Jared call for you down at the end of the hallway. When you looked past Cole, you definitely saw him and Mr. Gillian standing at the end of the hallway. You yelled that you were coming and turned back to Cole. “I got to go.” You said with a shy wave. “I’ll see you on Monday.” 

“I’ll see you on Monday.” Cole smirked as he began walking in the other direction. 

You smiled and began walking backwards before turning around, making sure you didn’t run into anyone else. You then quickly scurried towards Jared and Mr. Gillian. A red tinge crossed your cheeks as you got closer. You rubbed the back of your neck. 

“Sorry,” You apologized. 

“Who was that?” Jared asked with a cocked brow. 

“His name is Cole. I...sorta...kind of….bumped into him. Literally.” You looked down at the floor. 

All Jared could do in response was shake his head. Mr. Gillian asked if the two of you wanted to continue the tour, which you accepted and apologized for yet again. The rest of the tour wasn’t much, you might add. Gillian showed you the location where you will pick up lunch and explained the system. He also showed you the auditorium - which was rather large with several rows of seats on the floor and many other rows of seats going up on a diagonal on one wall - as well as the main gym and the auxiliary gym. The tour ended with the three of you ending up near the entrance of the school just as the bell - which sounded more like a high pitched alarm to you - had rung, children filing out of their classes and making their way through the hallways. 

“Well (Y/N).” Mr. Gillian looked down at you. “How did you like the tour?” 

You nodded, placing your hands together in front of you. “I liked it. It really helped. Thank you.” You replied. 

“You’re welcome.” Gillian nodded before turning to Jared. “Mr. Padalecki, I will fill out the paperwork for your daughter and create her schedule. If I have problems with anything, then I will be sure to contact you.” 

“Alright Mr. Gillian. Thank you for your time,” Jared held out his hand to Mr. Gillian and they shook hands. 

“Thank  _ you _ Mr. Padalecki.” Gillian then turned to you, holding out his hand, which you shook. “And thank you Ms. Padalecki. I really hope you have a wonderful year at this school.” 

You nodded again. “I will Mr. Gillian. Thank you.” 

Mr. Gillian placed both of his hands on his waist, taking a deep breath. “Alright. That’s all for today. I hope you two have a wonderful day.” Gillian gave a small wave as he retreated back into the office. 

As his presence left, you looked at the several students that passed by, seeing them stare at you and some of the girl staring with awestruck looks at Jared. You looked at the ground before turning back to Jared, seeing that he was smiling down at you. 

“You ready to go?” Jared asked.    
“Yeah,” You responded. “I am.” 

You and Jared left the school then, making your way out to the car. You got into the passenger’s seat and Jared got into the driver’s seat. Jared started the car and brought his phone out of his pocket. It was 11:34 A.M. Jared dialed Gen’s number and placed the phone against his ear. It rang for several seconds before Gen had answered. 

_ “Hello?” _ She answered. 

“Hey Gen,” Jared said. 

_ “Hey J, how was it?” _

“It was good. The school is large, spacious. The counselor said that he was going to call me if anything didn’t work out.” Jared said as he pulled out of the space and began to make his way out of the parking lot. 

_ “Well, let’s hope that he doesn’t call you then. How does (Y/N) like the school?”  _

Jared looked towards you - you were looking out the window at the passing scenes. “She seems to like it.” Jared said. 

_ “That’s good. What are you planning on doing now?”  _

“I don’t know Gen. I was just thinking of going home.” 

_ “Why don’t you take (Y/N) out to eat so that you can have some father-daughter time, just so you can get to know her better?”  _

Jared hummed as he quickly glanced your way. “Alright,” Jared agreed, eyes now attached to the road once again. “I’ll call you when we’re on our way.” 

_ “OK Jared. I love you.”  _

“I love you too.” 

Jared hung up the phone and placed it in one of the two cup holders that sat between the driver’s and passenger’s seat. You turned and glanced at Jared and he did the same to you, the two of you making eye contact for a split second before you turned your head away and looked straight out at the road. 

“How would you like to go out to eat (Y/N)?” Jared asked, turning his attention back to the road. 

“Where?” You asked. 

“Anywhere around here you’d like.” 

“Well, I don’t really know my way around yet.” You said, pulling out your phone. You looked up a couple of restaurants that were in the area. You went through the list and finally landed on a restaurant that you hadn’t been to in a while: Panera Bread. “How about Panera?” You asked with a cocked head. 

“Whatever you want (Y/N).” Jared replied. 

You nodded your head and placed your phone back into your pocket and waited as Jared drove to the eatery. The place wasn’t packed, but it surely wasn’t empty. Most of the people that were there seemed like they were there on their lunch break - no kids (or teens for that matter) were present. It didn’t take long for the two of you to look over the menu and order what you wanted before you chose a seat next to a window. 

The music from the sound system coming from the ceiling as well as the small chatter from two women seated directly behind you filled your ears. Everything else was quiet. You placed your hands in your lap as Jared sat across from you. Your eyes were attached to your hands the entire time, not daring to look up at Jared. You had no idea what to even use to start a conversation and, to be honest, neither did he. 

Jared would look at you for a certain amount of time before looking to one side and the other and then finally out the window. Both of you thought that the atmosphere was quite awkward, but you couldn’t think of anything to change that. 

Finally, the two of you moved when Jared was called up to grab the food. You glanced up from your hands at him. He also glanced at you, flashing a small smile before he stood up and walked towards the counter, where he grabbed the food and brought it back to the table. Your food was set in front of you along with the drink that you ordered. 

The two of you began eating your meal in silence. One hand, you used to eat with, and the other one was placed in your lap. Jared had both of his elbows resting on the table as he ate. After a while, Jared looked at you, finishing as he chewed the food that was in his mouth. Your eyes were adverted to the food on the tray in front of you. 

“How do you like it?” Jared asked. “Living with us, I mean.” 

You gave a small nod as you swallowed the food in your mouth. You took a drink and put the glass back on the table. “I love it, really.” You answered. “You and Genevieve are really nice and seem so normal and...casual.” 

Jared cocked a brow. “What do you mean ‘casual’?” 

“I-I don’t know.” You looked back down at you food and began playing with it, your cheeks heating up. “I just really like having a house that I can call ‘permanent’.” You smiled. 

Jared mirrored your visible smile. “I’m glad you like it.” He said, taking another bite of his food. After he swallowed and took a drink, he began talking again. “Thomas and Shepherd seem to be getting to like you better.” 

You gave a small nod. “Yeah.” You said. “They still act shy around me though.” 

“They will. Getting used to a new, older person living in their house could, probably, take some time getting used to. Thomas isn’t running scared though, that’s for sure.” 

“That’s true.” You replied, taking another bite of your meal. “It sure seems that I am able to make him quieter than he normally is according to Genevieve.” 

Jared smirked. “That is also true.” 

You smirked back, the nervousness that you had felt in the pit of your stomach slowly vanishing as the two of you finished your lunches, small amounts of talk appearing from the two of you here and there. After the meal, the two of you left the restaurant. In the car, Jared called Genevieve, telling her that the two of you were on your way back to the house. Again, as it had been the past couple of times, the car ride was silent, just the music which flowed through the speakers giving any sound to the situation. 

When you and Jared had reached and entered the house, Genevieve asked how the visit went. You had replied that you thought that it was good, shrugging your shoulders as you said so. You had neglected to mention Cole - which to you didn’t seem like an issue - but, unknown to you, Jared would be telling Genevieve about it when you weren’t around. You retreated to your room after you got home and worked on some art when you got up there. 

The weekend would be uneventful; filled with you getting even more acquainted with Jared, Gen and the boys as well as getting used to living in the Padalecki household. Nothing much that one would be excited about, but what you were  _ truly  _ anxious for was the start of the second half of the school year in the school that you were certain that you would be graduating in. 


	9. Home of the Grizzlys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader finally goes to her first day of school at the new building. New teachers, new students, something is bound to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally returning with this guys! *Shitty applause in the background* Great! I would love some feedback!

Monday morning came quickly - faster than you would have liked to imagine - and the nervous feeling in your gut continued to grow and grow until it felt as if you were going to vomit. When dawn came and you awoke, you could do nothing but drag your body around the top floor as you got ready for the first day of the second semester. Your arms shook when you brushed your teeth and put on your clothes and your legs turned into jelly as you walked down the stairs, backpack slung over your shoulder.

Genevieve, Thomas, and Sheppard were sitting at the table. Both of the boys were eating cereal and Genevieve was feeding it to Sheppard. Genevieve looked towards you as you placed your pack on the back of one of the chairs and moved to look in the fridge. 

“Are you ready?” She asked and you could practically hear the smile that was on her face. “New semester. New school.” 

You shook your head and took the milk out of the fridge. You closed the door and set the carton down on the counter and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard. You pour some milk into the glass before putting the milk back into the fridge before taking the glass and sitting down at the table next to Sheppard. 

“No,” You finally replied verbally. “I’m so nervous that it feels like I am getting ready to shake right out of my skin.” You mumbled the last couple of words and took a drink before setting the cup down on the table. 

Gen gave a sympathetic smile as well as a small shrug. “I bet.” She said. “It’s going to be fine, though. You don’t have to worry. And if you need anything, all you have to do is call Jared or I.” 

“Really?” You asked, your head perked up. 

Genevieve nodded. “Yeah. You can always call us if you’re having any sort of trouble at school. We won’t mind.” She smiled widely at you. 

A warm blush spread itself across your cheeks as you took another drink of your milk. “Thanks.” You told her and looked down at the table. 

“Don’t mention it.” Gen gave Shep another bite of food. “Do you want something to eat?” 

You shook your head. “Nah. I don’t think that would be a good idea. If I so much as think about eating something, I feel like throwing up.” You placed your hand against your stomach and downed the rest of the milk. You got up and placed the dish in the sink before you sat down at the table again. “I’m ready to go whenever.” 

Gen nodded. “Alright, let me just get the boys finished and ready and then we’ll go, alright?” 

“Sounds good.” 

The car ride to your school consisted of no verbal communication on your part. You loved to stare out the window, and that was what you did. The occasional words came out of Thomas’ mouth with the response from his mother, but it didn’t take that long before Gen pulled up next to the school. You watched as the students flooded into the doors and the butterflies were angrily swarming inside of your gut. You bit your lip and the red on your cheeks turned darker and darker. 

You turned and looked at Gen with a nervous look. She gave you a smile and placed a hand on your shoulder. “You’ll be alright.” She said. 

You gave a nod. “I know.” You then let out a deep breath and let your shoulders fall. “Alright.” You said. You opened the door to the outside world. “I’ll see you later.” 

“I’ll see you later.” Gen said as she watched you climb out of the car. 

As soon as you got out of the car, you made your way in with the crowd of kids. You didn’t even look back in order to know that Gen had driven away - you were able to hear her do so. You placed your hands into your pockets as  you made your way into the halls of the large, slightly unknown building. Your butterflies only grew. 

The first thing that came to mind was going to the main office. You needed to get your schedule because, at that moment, you had no idea where you were going for your classes. So you did your best to remember the path to go back to the main office, but in the end all you did was just wing it. 

After a while, you ended up in the office, looking at the exact same woman - Gizelle if you could remember correctly - who was there the previous week. You timidly walked up to the front desk and looked down at her. You licked your lips before you began to open your mouth, but you didn’t get a chance to speak, for she looked up at you and smiled widely, speaking before you. 

“Why hello (Y/N),” She said with a beaming white smile. “And before you ask, I have a very good memory and, yes, I remember your name. You have a very memorable face...in a good way.” Gizelle laughed. “Anyway, what are you here for honey?” 

“I need to get my schedule from Mr. Gillian.” Your voice was small and sweet. 

Gizelle got a look of disappointment on her face. “I’m sorry.” She told you. “He’s not here right now.” She then took a sharp intake of breath. “But wait, I have it right here.” The woman reached over to a stack of papers that was right next to her on the desk and sorted through it until she got your schedule out. She smiled and handed you the paper. “Here you go sweetheart.” She told you. 

You offered a warm smile and accepted the paper, taking the time to look over the classes that you had selected and the times to be there and the room number. You then let out a breath and nodded towards Gizelle. Before you had time to say ‘thank you’ the bell rang over your head. You closed your mouth and licked your lips and waited for the sound to halt. Afterwards, Gizelle spoke. 

“There’s the bell honey. Go on to class before you’re late.” She said. 

You nodded. “Thank you.” 

“No problem dear. Have fun on your first day.” 

“Thank you.” You repeated and turned around, leaving the office and making your way through the filled halls. 

You looked down at your schedule. The first class was Algebra II, on the third floor. You kept your eyes on the schedule most of the time as you walked through the third floor hallways until you found your class number. You entered the room and gazed over the limited number of students in the room. You figured that more would be coming in as time went on. So you looked around and found a seat on the far end of the classroom - next to a girl - where you would comfortably sit near the concrete wall. You set your backpack down next to the seat and sat down, folding in on yourself as you did so. You were quiet and did nothing but stare down at your desk until you felt a finger tap on your shoulder. 

Your eyes moved from your desk to the person who had gotten your attention. It was then you saw the familiar face that was Cole, the boy who was the first student to introduce himself to you on your tour of the building. You noticed his smile, so you gave a small, ambivalent one. 

“Hey, you’re the Padalecki girl, right?” He asked, using his finger to point to you as he spoke. “(Y/N)?” 

You nodded and sat up, straightening your back. “Yeah, and you’re...Cole? Hayes?” You asked, unsure of your answer. 

He nodded. “That’s right. Yeah.” He said. “I didn’t know you were going to be in this class.” Cole told you as he sat down in the seat right behind you

You turned around in your seat and shrugged. “Well, technically, neither did I until this morning. This is the first day I’m seeing my schedule.” You replied. 

“Nice,” Cole nodded. “Can I see it?” 

You nodded and handed him the paper. You watched as his eyes scanned over the list of classes before he handed it back to you. You accepted and placed it on the desk. 

“Sweet,” He said. “We basically have the same classes.” 

“We do?” 

“Yeah, except for Art and Forensics. I took Forensics my first year and...it was fun but I prefer other classes.”

“Cool.” You said and looked at your classes again. 

“I can show you to the classes if you want. Tell you all the information you will need in order to survive each one.” 

You couldn’t help but chuckle at him. “Alright. Agreed.” You said. 

Just then, the bell rang throughout the school. You faced forward in your seat and watched as the teacher entered the room. He was male and seemed rather young. He had tan skin and short, dark hair. His face was clean. He wore a black suit with a red tie and had a black backpack slung over one of his shoulders. Cole tapped you on the back and you turned around. He got close to your ear. 

“That’s Mr. Albert Gonzales. He’s extremely serious, and when he tries to be a bit funny, his humor is completely dry. It’s kind of sad really.” You let out a small chuckle. “He is a wonderful teacher though. Best teacher in the entire school in my opinion. He knows exactly how to explain the problems so that every single student knows what he is talking about. At least in this class. We’re his top one. The other Algebra II class is full of those kids who sleep during class time and doodle on their tests.” 

“Hey, I doodle on my tests.” You fought back with a smile. 

“I’m sure yours are cute, though. The other ‘doodles’ aren't exactly ‘doodles’ as much as they are lines and circles just to ignore doing the work.” 

Your cheeks turned a dark shade of red. “Gotcha.” You said and turned around again. 

Mr. Gonzales set his backpack down next to the chair, grabbed a clipboard from his desk and looked down at it. He grabbed a pen from his desk as well and began to call out attendance. When he got to you, you answered in a mild tone and raised your hand just so that your fingertips were aligned with your ear, told him that you were there, and set your arm back down. 

“You’re new to this class, aren’t you?” He asked with a deep, baritone voice. 

You nodded. “Yes, sir.” You replied. 

He nodded and gave you a smile. “Welcome.” 

“Thank you.” You gave another nod and sunk down further into your chair. 

Cole gave you a comforting pat on the shoulder before returning his attention to the class. After attendance was called, Mr. Gonzales handed you a syllabus sheet to go home and get signed by your parents for extra credit. You figured that you definitely wanted to do that, so you put your sheet in your bag for safe keeping. After that, Mr. Gonzales got on with the first section that you were going to learn that semester. 

You used one of the spirals that you had boughten to take notes while he spoke. Cole was correct, you did understand the material right after he taught you. It was as if you had already known it, but you were just then remembering it. It was phenomenal. 

Near the time that class was going to end, Mr. Gonzales grabbed a textbook from the shelves near the back of the room and gave it to you. After you had your book, Mr. Gonzales wrote the homework on board before sitting down at his seat. He grabbed a book from his backpack, opened it, and began to read it. 

You then opened up the book to the correct page and gazed over the problems. You then began to work on them. 

You were, about, five problems in when you felt a finger poke at your shoulder. You narrowed your brows and turned to the girl on the right of you. She gave you a smile and leaned over towards you. 

“What did you get for number five?” She asked. Her voice was very high pitched. 

“We weren’t supposed to do five. Just the evens.” You informed her. 

“Oh shoot.” She turned to her paper and crossed off her work before gazing over the fourth problem. She narrowed her eyes. “What did you get on number four?” She asked. 

“Um,” 

She waved you off. “Nevermind.” She said. “I’ll go ask him.” She got up from her seat and went up to Mr. Gonzales’ desk. 

A finger was placed on your shoulder again before you could get into your homework once more. It was Cole that time. You turned your head ever so slightly and watched as he leaned up closer to you so that his mouth was barely next to your ear. 

“That girl who you were talking to is Victoria Truman. Most of her friends like to call her Vicky.” He began. “She is a huge anime fan and is usually very outgoing. She loves asking Mr. Gonzales questions and he just loves answering them. I don’t really know her that well - personal stuff, y’know - but she seems really nice.” Cole finished and sat back in his seat. 

You nodded and turned back to your own work. You did a couple more problems successfully and it was nearly time for the bell to ring when Victoria came back and sat down in her seat. She began to do her homework, but in the end, she put it away and turned in your direction. She placed her hands in her lap and folded them together. 

“So you’re new here?” She asked with a smile and a cocked head. 

You halted your writing and turned back to her. You nodded. “Yeah, I am.” You replied. 

“Really? Where did you move from? What school did you go to? Are your parents in the army? Do you-” Victoria was shooting questions at you at rapid speed. 

“Woah, woah, Vicky.” Cole leaned forward in his seat and held out his hand towards the over excited girl. “There is no need for you to be bombarding her with questions yet, it’s just her first day.” 

Vicky giggled, pressing her hand to her mouth. She removed it and said, “Sorry. I get excited about meeting new people.” 

“You didn’t seem excited earlier.” Cole said and looked at her homework sheet. 

“Oh, that’s because I love concentrating on homework every now and then. My mom says that it is the only time I act like a normal human being.” Vicky let her arms fall to her sides. 

Cole rolled his eyes and got back to his work. Vicky smiled at him and then at you. You still had your eyes on her. 

“So why did you move here?” She asked, stopping at that question. 

“Um, well, I got adopted by this family…” 

“Adopted! Cool! I don’t know a lot of people who have been adopted! I don’t know any besides you, come to think of it. Who adopted you?” 

“You probably don’t know them.” 

“Lay it on me!” 

“Um, Jared and Gen Padalecki.” You said in a hesitant tone. 

Vicky hummed. “Never heard of them. Are they great? Do you have any brothers or sisters? Do you like your house?” 

“Yes. Yes to the brothers part. And Yes.” You couldn’t help but smile at her personality. 

“That’s good. That’s good. What do you like to do?” 

You opened your mouth but, just as before, the bell rang. Vicky scrunched her face up and let her balled up hand fall on her knee. 

“Oh shoot. I have to get to my next class.” She quickly picked up her materials and stuffing them into her bag. She gave you a small wave. “Bye, bye new student-” 

“(Y/N).” You corrected. 

“Right. Right. Shoot, I should have remembered.” She giggled. “Anyway, I’ll see you whenever!” She exclaimed as she hurried out of the room. 

An amused smile kept its place on your lips as you placed your materials in your own pack slower than Vicky had. Once you were done, you stood up and hoisted the bag over your shoulder and turned to look at Cole, who was waiting right next to you. 

“You ready to go to your next class?” He asked and you nodded. 

Second hour was Spanish II. Cole led you to the spanish room - which was on the second floor - and let you enter the class first. He sat directly behind you like he did in Algebra class. The teacher - who you had learned from Cole was Mrs. Maria Hernandez - seemed really nice in your eyes. 

“She is like the grandmother to the whole class,” Cole informed you about her. “She has no problem answering questions and babying every single person in the class. She tries to give as much extra credit as she can and never hands out any detentions. Mostly because the entire class respects her like no other.” 

Right when she started to talk, you could tell that she had that motherly tone to it. Her faded grey eyes were really sweet and kind. Hernandez had her long, silver hair pulled back into a bun and her eyes were hidden behind thin, wire, circular glasses. To you, she looked like the stereotypical grandmother. 

“She also likes to bring in food that she has made the night before, or something, to share with the class.” Cole said. “She says that it is for ‘educational purposes’.” He used his fingers to fit in the air quotes. 

“That’s awesome.” You admitted. 

“It really is.” Cole agreed. “You’re really going to like it in this class.” 

Mrs. Hernandez didn’t hand out a syllabus like Mr. Gonzales did. She just talked to the class about different traditions that the Spaniards had and had asked for some opinions on a couple of the traditions that they would like to do in the class. Most of the students had said that they wanted food parties and it didn’t seem like Mrs. Hernandez was in any spot to deny them. In the end, she didn’t assign you any homework. 

The third class of the day was Honors English 10. Again, Cole walked you there and he sat behind you in the class. The teacher was young with blonde hair that ran down to the middle of her back. She had wonderfully bright blue eyes and a smile that was just as luminous. 

“Ms. Wilhelm can’t teach.” Cole said with a flat tone. “She thinks that she can, but she can’t. She says that she absolutely loves children, however, she doesn’t really express it that much. She is a complete hardass. Get on her good side and you’re golden. Plus, if you turn in your work on time, you’re golden.” 

Ms. Wilhelm didn’t even acknowledge your existence. Everyone had a copy of Julius Caesar that they had on their desk and were supposed to get out. You wanted to ask for a copy, but you could never get your hand up to be able to ask. She was talking too much. It took Cole to sense your hesitation and for him to ask for you. Ms. Wilhelm got slightly irritated with Cole as he raised his hand as she spoke, but in the end she gave you the book and asked the entire class to read silently. 

The fourth class was world history. Cole sat the exact same place he had for every other class. The teacher was a middle aged woman with a heavy set figure. She waddled around the class instead of walked, but she still looked nice enough. 

“Mrs. Cole is really good at what she does. Not Mr. Gonzales good, but still good. She is nice - to those who don’t get on her nerves - and motherly at the same time. Her tests are hard as balls, but they are worth the points, though.” Cole shrugged his shoulders. 

You got a textbook from her as well and she gave you the most welcoming smile on the face of the Earth, which you returned as well. She went on with the lesson that she had planned for that day. As you were listening to her, Cole leaned forward so that he could get closer to your ear without you noticing. 

“You see that girl over there?” He asked. 

The mere sound of his voice made your heart jump into your throat. You took a sharp inhale and placed your hand over your chest. Cole let out a quiet chuckle. 

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok.” You said and let your breathing even out. “What girl?” Your voice was as quiet as you could make it, but still loud enough to hear. 

Cole placed his fingers on your chin and moved your head so that you were staring at a red haired female who was watching the teacher intently. Her entire outfit consisted of baggy clothes that didn’t seem like they were going to stay up, but miraculously did so. Cole took his fingers off of your chin. 

“Her name is Kathy Dunstead. She is the quietest person that I have ever met, but she is the smartest one as well. She pays attention to every single detail that is ever spoken by a teacher and seems to remember it all. Kathy is also really nice when you get to know her. I should introduce you to her.” Cole explained and placed a hand against your shoulder. 

You nodded. “Yeah. Sure.” 

“Ms. Padalecki.” Mrs. Cole’s voice rang through the silent classroom. Your eyes flew to her direction and widened. “Do I have to separate you two already?” 

You shook your head and sunk into your seat. “N-no ma’am. Sorry.” You’re voice was quiet. 

With a nod, she returned to her lecture. You and Cole both stayed quiet for the remainder of the hour. After the bell rang, you barely had time to get your stuff together before Cole was pulling you by the wrist towards the direction of Kathy Dunstead. You yelped as he pulled you. 

Cole placed a hand on Kathy’s shoulder and got her attention. “Hey Kathy!” He exclaimed. 

“Hey Cole.” Her voice was small and weak and she was pulled in on herself as if she was trying to get away from the world. 

“This is (Y/N), the new student in our class.” Cole gestured towards you with one hand. 

Kathy held out a hand of hers and you accepted it, shaking it. “Nice to meet you.” She said. 

“Nice to meet you too.” You replied and retracted your hand and put it at your side. 

“You two could be friends.” Cole said. 

“I don’t-” Kathy began, looking down at the ground, rubbing the back of her neck. 

“Come on,” Cole chuckled. “Am I ever wrong?” 

Kathy shrugged. “No.” She looked towards the class door. “Well, I’ll see you later.” She waved at the two of you before making her way meekly out of the room. 

Cole looked back at you. “On to Chemistry then.” 

The class was on the third floor and instead of sitting behind you, Cole sat right beside you for that class. The Chemistry teacher was young. He had short, dark blonde hair and blue eyes that were fairly dark. He wore a Grizzly Basketball shirt and dark blue jeans. 

“Mr. Henry Giles is fun. Most of the time we don’t have homework in his class and just do a bunch of experiments. They are really complex though. Usually, they can take up to a week or more to complete.” Cole told you. “I follow him on twitter. He is amazing.” 

“You follow him on twitter?” You asked with an amused tone. 

Cole nodded. “Yeah. He tweets some pretty hilarious stuff.” 

“Huh,” You shrugged. “I guess I might have to check him out.” 

“You should.” Cole nodded in agreement as he put his phone back into his pocket. 

Mr. Giles smiled as he looked out at the class and he immediately widened his smile once he saw you. Surely he knew that you were new. You shifted in your spot and placed your cheek into the palm of your hand. Cole looked over at you and smiled at you. You smiled back and looked away. 

That class went by quickly - learning about new ways to add elements together to get a brand new element. Naming it, you decided, would be the most difficult thing to do. 

After Chemistry was lunch and Cole was eager to get you through the line and at a table where the two of you could sit. You grabbed your lunch in the lunch line and so did Cole and the two of you went to the line where four ladies were checking the students out for lunch and punched in your student ID number before giving the women a small nod and walking out of the chaotic room. Cole led you to a table near the far corner of the commons area and sat down with you. Immediately, you dug into your food. 

After taking a couple bites of your grub, you felt a hand press itself excitedly against your shoulder, followed immediately by a high pitched squeak, which made your heart jump. You almost choked on your food. 

“Oh. My. God!” You recognized the voice as Vicky from your first hour class. “I didn’t know you were in this lunch too! Awesome!” Vicky looked at Cole and waved. “Hey Cole.” 

“Hey Vicky.” Cole said and gave his own tiny, little wave. 

Vicky sat down next to you and pushed her salad away, completely ignoring it. “Anyway,” She waved at you. “I don’t think I got to finish talking to you in first hour. What was that question I was going to ask you? Oh, yeah! What do you like to do in your free time? I think that was it.” 

“Yeah, I think so.” You said. “Well, I like to watch TV, draw…” 

“Woah, you like to draw?!” Vicky exclaimed. “Can I see some of your stuff? Can I? Can I? Can I!?” 

“Ugh, I don’t really have any of my sketchbooks with me right now.” 

Vicky looked disappointed. “Aw,” She said. “Well, can you show me sometime?” 

You chuckled. “Maybe.” 

The entire lunch was spent with Victoria bombarding you with questions that you would slowly answer one at a time. Cole didn’t say anything the entire time and before Vicky left to go put her food in the trash, she gave you her phone number. Being kind, you gave her yours. She might be someone who you would later enjoy talking to.

Once she left, you turned towards Cole. “Sorry about her.” He told you with a calm grin. 

You shook your head. “It’s no big deal. I can handle her.” You replied and shrugged. 

Cole dug his phone out of his pocket, looked at the time and sighed before putting it back into it. “The lunch period is almost over.” He told you and looked at you with a small smile that didn’t last for more than a minute. “Can you find your class OK, or would you like me to walk you to it?” 

“I don’t want you to walk me to class if it’s not in the direction of your class. Don’t worry, I can find it.” You reassured him. “Thank you for showing me around, though.” 

He smiled. “No problem. Can I...get your phone number? Maybe we can talk after school since I won’t see you until tomorrow morning.” 

“Sure.” You said and pulled out your own phone. “Type in your number.” 

You handed him the device. He did as you asked him to and handed you his own phone so you could input yours as well. Once you did, the bell rang. You and Cole waved at one another and went your separate ways after you both cleared your trays. You went down to the first floor and he went up the stairs to another. You dug the paper that had your classes on it out of your pocket and stared at it, glancing between the number next to the name of the class and the numbers on the doors. When you finally found your destination, you entered your Art classroom. 

You found a seat at a table of four in the corner. Later, as the class began to fill, two other students filled in two of the open seats right next to you. One of the students was a dark-skinned female. Her thick, black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had a good amount of black lipstick and eyeliner on her face. She wore a black jacket, a white tee underneath, jeans, boots, and a choker around her neck. 

The other student, on the other hand, was a male. He was tan with caramel hair and whiskey eyes. He had a goatee covering his face to match the hair that was on top of his scalp. He had on a purple dress shirt and khakis with dress shoes to compliment the outfit. While you looked down at the table, the female spoke to you. 

“You’re new.” She said, her tone flat and bored. 

You lifted your head. “Yeah. I am.” 

“What’s your name?” She asked. 

“(Y/N). (Y/N) Padalecki.” You said. 

She nodded. “Nice name. I’m Olivia and I prefer you call me that.” She gestured with her thumb to the boy sitting next to her. “He’s the only one allowed to call me Liv.” 

The guy gave you a small wave with his fingers and smirked at you. “Name’s Bryton. Nice to meet you.” 

You nodded. “Nice to meet you too.” 

Mr. Luke Wonderson was your teacher in art. He had rather long, brown hair - even longer than Jared’s - and had a full beard that covered almost all of his face. The simple instructions he gave with his bass voice was to do a free draw and that he would have an assignment printed out the next day. You could deal with that. You leaned forward, towards Olivia and Bryton, and began talking to them. 

“Is he a pretty good teacher?” You asked, expecting either one to answer. It didn’t matter which. 

Olivia smiled and began to chuckle under her breath. “Oh, kid, he’s the chillest teacher in this entire school. He understands every single piece of art that comes in here and treats it as fairly as the next. If you have one style that is different from mine, they will both be graded as equals.” Liv inhaled. “Speaking of which, what is your style kid?” 

“Um, well I don’t really have a set style yet. I’m kind of experimenting between the realistic style and the anime style.” 

“Ah, I get ‘ya.” She said before she dug into her backpack and pulled out a sketchbook - about medium in size - and rounded the table so that she sat next to you. She placed the sketchbook on the table and opened it up. Immediately, you were welcomed with a drawing mostly filled with black. “I really love Tim Burton’s style and I wanted to try and copy that, but sometimes, I love to do my own style of realism. Wanna take a look?” 

You nodded. “Sure.” You said and moved the book closer so that you could flip through it at your own speed. On some pages were the pictures that were inspired by Tim Burton and the others were some of her own design. When you got to the ones not inspired by Mr. Burton, it caught you off guard. 

The first picture you saw in Liv’s style was of a nude woman lying dead underneath a clown with a menacing smile showing. The clown had dark, gross, yellow teeth and the darkest of eyes. It was at that moment when you soon realized why Sam Winchester was so afraid of them. Olivia made it look realistic. 

“That’s,” You cleared your throat. “Sadistic.”

Olivia smirked. “Thanks. I love drawing the dark side of the world.” 

“Why is that?” You asked and continued to skim through her well drawn pieces. 

“I figure that if the people look at too much good, then they will be blind by all the horror that they face in their everyday life.” 

“But if they don’t have good in their life…” 

“Too much kid. I said too much. Good is wonderful in your life, but too much can hurt. Just like too much bad.” 

You nodded as you finished looking through the contents of the sketchbook. “Thanks for showing me.” 

“No problem kid.” She placed her hand on your shoulder and went back to her original seat. 

Olivia went and sat back down and for the rest of the class, the three of you said nothing. Bryton didn’t seem like the type that would talk much. More like the mysterious type. The cliche type that seemed like he could kill someone but is actually really caring and loves writing love poems. You hoped you were wrong about that. The next time you were in class, you figured, you would see. 

The next class you had was seminar. It was nothing special. You knew no one in the room and no one bothered to talk to you, even the people that were sitting next to you. They just sat there until they were able to move and then they did. They just left you all alone at the table. 

Thankfully, it didn’t seem like the class was too long. You finally were able to get up, and go to the last class of the day. Forensics. It was all the way on the top floor, near the far end of the hallway. You found the room though. 

When you got there, you walked near the back of the room - like it seemed you were doing in all of your classes - and sat. You folded your hands together and began twiddling your thumbs as you waited for the bell to ring. Once it did, you looked towards the front of the class, towards the teacher. She had her name written on the board. Mrs. Friedrich. You cocked your head and moved in closer to your desk. 

Mrs. Friedrich was a woman in her middle ages with thick glasses and a little weight to carry around on her stomach. She wore a dark blue jacket, a shirt with black and white dots, and white pants. She sat behind the desk, eyes down at a sheet of paper and scanning over it. When every kid was sitting down, she stood up and stood near the front of the class, paper in hand. After taking a quick glance around at the teens, she began to recite the names that were on the paper. Once she went through the names, including yours, she gave the instructions to just sit back and relax. You furrowed your brows. 

“He said that you guys will start your projects later this week.” She said with a nod before she went back to her desk. 

You looked around the room at the other kids in the room. Some of them had their own personal computers out, others had their phones out, and even one student had a book out. None of them were interested in talking. You were fine with that. Just as you were about to grab your own phone, it vibrated. You looked at the message that was sent to you. 

It was Cole. 

_ Hey (Y/N), it’s me, Cole.  _

You smiled.  _ Hey Cole, _ you texted back.  _ Don’t you have class? _

__ _ Don’t you have class too?  _

__ _ Touche.  _

__ _ What class are you in right now?  _

__ _ Forensics. We’re not doing anything at the moment. Other kids are just doing junk on their computers and phones. What about you?  _

__ _ Choir. _

__ _ Shouldn’t you be singing?  _

__ _ I am. Multitasking.  _

__ _ I would just sing the words that I am typing. Lol.  _

__ _ I’ve become so skilled that I don’t anymore. You sing?  _

__ _ Nah, just draw. That’s about it.  _

__ _ Have you ever tried it? I bet you would be good at it.  _

__ _ No, I wouldn’t. Thanks for the compliment though.  _

__ _ Anytime. Would I be able to see your drawings sometime?  _

__ _ I’ll have to think about it. I should be bringing a sketchbook tomorrow.  _

__ _ Great, can’t wait to see them.  _

__ _ I told you I’d have to think about it.  _

__ _ But you’re bound to say ‘yes’ because of my wonderful charm and charisma.  _

__ _ Maybe.  _

__ _ That’s better, I guess. I’ll change your mind tomorrow. Just wait and see.  _

__ At that text, you smiled and couldn’t help but let out a barely audible giggle that you tried to hide from the world behind your hand. Before you got a chance to respond, he sent another message. 

_ Hey, I gotta go. The teacher’s gonna catch onto me. I’ll talk to you after school! _

__ _ Alright, _ You sent.  _ Talk to you after school.  _

__ Another message never came during that hour from Cole’s side. So you decide to glance through the various contents that were stored in your mobile device. That was how you spent the rest of the period and the rest of the day at school. For right when the bell rang, the students were out of the classroom quickly and wanting to go home. You followed soon afterwards. 

You were pulled into the massive river of students that were flowing towards the front doors. There was no way that you were able to escape, by the looks of it, and it didn’t seem like anyone else was trying to. They all just wanted to go home. 

Once you reached the fresh air outside, the crowd slowly began to separate into their own little clumps. You went one way with several other kids while others went to the large parking lot towards their cars. You kept your eyes focused on the visitor’s parking lot, which was slowly coming into your view. Many vehicles were parked there and others were lined up along the curb of the sidewalk, picking up their students and moving forward so that more could get through. Gen wasn’t in that line, however. You saw her parked near the far end of the lot. You smiled and sighed and made your way over to the car. When you got there, you noticed that she was on her phone. You got in the car and closed the door behind you. 

“Hey.” Gen said with a wide grin. 

“Hey,” You replied with. 

“How was your first day at school?” Gen put the car into reverse and began to back out of the spot before she drove off. 

“It was good.” You said. “I met a bunch of nice people. The teachers are cool too.” 

“That’s good.” 

You looked into the back seat and noticed Thomas and Shep were not there. “Where are the boys?” You asked. 

“At home with Jared. He was able to distract them for a little while.” Genevieve chuckled. 

You chuckled. “For once.” You mumbled. 

Gen laughed. “Yeah, for once.” After she finished laughing, she looked at you. “So, are you ready for tomorrow?” 

You inhaled deeply. “I don’t know.” You admitted. “It’s school. I’m looking forward to being in the classes, though.” 

“I’m glad you like the school. You know, though, that if at any time you want to change…” 

“It’s alright.” You chuckled lightly. “I’ll tell you if I’m unhappy.” 

“You promise?” She asked with a smile and looked at you, expectantly.

You smiled back at her. “I promise.”


	10. You Look Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been going to school for a little less than a week and you have absolutely adored it. What happens when two strangers recognize you from the tour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back and am going to be on a schedule! I swear that I'll do better.

It was Friday - a day that seemed like it wouldn’t appear for about two weeks since you started school - and you were in English class. That week had gone well, in your opinion. You had gotten to know everyone a little bit more and had gotten comfortable being in the school without Cole by your side all the time. Still, you did enjoy his company, so you didn’t push him away.

That day, everyone was reading silently once more. It seemed like the teacher didn’t want to have anything to do with the class or anything relating to noise. And the class obeyed. They didn’t say a word and just scrolled through the pages of Julius Caesar quietly. You weren’t even sure if they were reading. They might not have been, but it sure seemed like they were. It seemed like the class was either too smart or too afraid to disobey the rules. You always followed along with them, not even curious of the punishment that the teacher could dole out. 

If you had to be honest yourself, you were also one of the ones that weren’t reading as well, just skimming through the text and not letting your brain process the information that was sitting right in front of you. You were, in all actuality, just sitting there, thinking about this and that, turning the page every now and then so that you didn’t seem suspicious. 

You were pulled from your thoughts when someone tapped on your shoulder. You looked over your shoulder and saw a piece of paper being stuck out towards you. You stared at it with a confused expression as you looked at Cole, the one who was handing you the paper. 

Cole shrugged his broad shoulders. “Courtesy of Mary-Kate and Ashley over there.” Cole said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Cole gestured behind him, to his left. 

You looked towards that direction and stared at two girls who, indeed, looked like they were twins except for some minor differences in their facial features. They were both looking right at you, their matching blue eyes practically staring directly into your soul. Your mouth fell open slightly as you looked away. You felt your cheeks being heated as you did so. You looked down at the piece of folded paper that was handed to you and you opened it. Your eyes skimmed over the neat cursive that was scribbled on the page. 

 

_ Talk to us after class in the hallway.  _

 

You looked at the twins in confusion, but gave a small nod and placed the note into your pocket. You then turned your attention back to the text in front of you. Cole leaned forward and stopped right next to your ear. You felt a chill going down your spine as you felt his hot breath gently caress the skin underneath your ear. You took your eyes off your text and sat still, listening. 

“What the hell was that about?” He asked with a quiet whisper. 

You shrugged your shoulders. “They just said they wanted to talk to me after class.” You replied, turning around. 

Cole furrowed his brows, obviously confused. “Why would they want to talk to you?” He asked. 

Again, you shrugged. “I have no idea.” You said. “Who are they anyway?” 

“Mary-Kate and Ashley? Actual names are Tori and Rose. They are not twins, no matter how much they actually look or act like it. They are typical, snobbish girls who think they deserve everything. Which, they don't.” Cole finished off with a flat and sour tone. 

You couldn't help but giggle slightly. Then, you asked, “Why would they want to talk to me?” 

Again, Cole shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea. Would you like me to stay with you while you talk to them?” He asked, placing a hand protectively on your shoulder. 

You gave him a warm smile and chuckled lightly. “No,” You said and shook your head. “That's OK. Thank you for offering, though.” 

“I just wanna make sure that you are alright.” He said with a sigh. 

“What? You don't think I'll be alright? You think they wanna hurt me or something?” 

Cole shrugged his shoulders. “Not physically. They're too prissy for that. Emotionally, hell yes.” 

“I haven't done anything to them though.” You frowned. 

“They don't need a reason to hate you.” 

You flashed a sad expression his way. “You really think they want to hurt me?” You asked. 

“Like I said (Y/N), not physically, but…” Cole let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders slumping down as he did so. He placed a hand on your shoulder. “I just don’t wanna see you get hurt.” 

A blush crept onto your cheeks as you looked down at the ground. You brushed a piece of your hair out of your way. “That’s...that’s really sweet Cole, but I think I’ll be OK.” You bit your lip. 

Cole gave a small smile. “Are you sure?” 

You opened your mouth to speak, but before you could, the sound of the bell rang through the room and everyone started to pack up and leave. The teacher shouted out something to the class that most of them, including you, just simply brushed off. You looked at Cole as you gathered your things. 

“I’ll be fine Cole.” You reassured him for the last time. 

Cole sighed. “Alright.” He said, walking side by side with you until you got outside the classroom. “If you insist. I’ll see you in the next class.” 

“I’ll see you.” You said with a small, warm smile. 

Cole kept looking back at you, but ended up walking to the next class that the two of you had while you looked around for the ‘twins’ outside to talk to them. The ideas of what they could want were swimming in the fog around your brain. You had ideas about what they wanted to talk about, but it just wasn’t that clear to you. None of it was. You hadn’t even spoken a word to them. 

Someone then grabbed you by the arm and pulled you to the side, near a wall that connected to the door of your previous class. A small gasp fell past your lips as you could feel your heart jump at the sudden contact and the jerk. Your back was pressed against the wall and you came face to face with the girls who had sent you the note. Rose and Tori. 

“Hello.” You said. 

“We saw you with Jared Padalecki.” Rose said. 

You stared at her with your mouth hanging open, confuzzled, thinking to yourself that you just didn’t hear them correctly. You licked your lips and shook your head. “What?” You asked in a quiet tone towards them. 

Tori rolled her eyes, cocked her hip, and then sighed a heavy sigh. “We saw you taking a tour around the building last week. We walked right past you.” She told you, getting uncomfortably close to you. 

“Ugh. Yeah. What about it?” You asked. 

“We saw you with Jared Padalecki. THE Jared Padalecki!” Rose looked like she was a kid in a candy store. Her eyes were as bright as the sky and her smile was as white as a sheet of paper. 

“Keep it together Rose.” Tori said and Rose whispered a ‘sorry’. Tori licked her lips and looked back at you. “How do you know Jared Padalecki?” 

“Um, he’s my father. Why does it matter anyway?” 

Tori shook her head. “No, no way.” She said, ignoring your question. “Jared Padalecki only has two sons.” 

“Well, no. He has me. I’m his daughter. He adopted me a week ago or so.” 

Tori narrowed her eyes at me. “That’s some bullshit lie.” She sighed. 

“I don’t need to show you my adoption forms. It’s true. He’s my father.” You said, your tone getting slightly defensive. 

“Why would they need to adopt let alone adopt a teenager?” Tori asked, turning towards Rose, directing the question to her, placing one hand on her hip. 

You shrugged your shoulders. “I don’t know.” You answered honestly. “It’s not like they told me why.” 

The sound of the loud bell ringing through the hallways filled your ears and you flinched slightly at the close proximity of the noise. Tori looked around her and then back at you. She rolled her eyes. 

“I guess we’ll be going to class.” She said. “We’ll see you later.” She gave you a small wave with her fingers before she and Rose starting walking down the hallway, the opposite way that you had to go. 

Before they got too far, Rose turned back towards you, her eyes still lit with wonder. “Can you get me an autograph?” She asked. 

You cocked your head and opened your mouth several times. “Ugh...no.” You said, shaking your head. “He...just...no, sorry.” You said to her. 

Rose frowned and gave you a wave. “That’s OK.” She said and turned around and caught up to Tori. 

You watched them as they walked down the hallway and you finally shook your head when they were out of your sight. What had just occurred was confusing to you, but it was something that you figured would happen. You didn’t think that someone would send you a note and pull you aside after class to  _ interrogate _ you about being with your father, but you figured that, with certain people, you would be asked about your last name - especially with the people who watched or have heard of Supernatural - and then it would be you that say your relation with Jared. Then, you figured that people would flock around you to try and get his autograph - somewhat of how Rose did it. She was gentle about it though. She didn’t push you. You appreciated it. 

It was then that you finally realized that the bell had rung and you were late to your class. You quickly dashed towards your World History class. You shook your head in disbelief. You couldn’t believe it; not even out of the first week of school and you were already late for a class. Just the thought of walking into your class late sent embarrassment flooding your body. You blushed darkly, your cheeks turning red as you did so. 

When you got to the classroom, you hesitantly placed your hand on the doorknob and turned it. You closed your eyes as you entered the room. The room was quiet, people looking down at a piece of paper that they were given. Mrs. Cole sat at her desk, her eyes attached to the paper that her pen was gently gliding across. When she heard her heavy classroom door close, she turned to you. 

“Ms. Padalecki, you’re late.” She told you bluntly. 

You halted, your cheeks turning darker. “I-I’m sorry.” You muttered. 

“You’ll get a detention next time, alright?” She said. She picked up a piece of blank paper next to her - the assignment that everyone was doing - and held it out. “This is due tomorrow.” 

You walked over to her and gave a small nod, your quiet voice saying, ‘Yes ma’am’ in return as you turned towards the desk that you and Cole sat at. You noticed that he was looking at you and you gave him a meek smile before you walked over to him and sat down next to him. You set you backpack on the floor and grabbed a pencil. You looked at the paper and began working on it. 

“What was that about?” Cole asked, his voice surprising you. 

You glanced at Cole and gave a small shrug, looking at your lap. “They wanted to talk to me about my father.” You said, eyes moving to the document that you didn’t bother to read. 

Cole furrowed his brows. “Your father?” He questioned you. “What about him?” 

“It’s just that…” You licked and bit your lip, contemplating on whether or not you wish to tell him. You weren’t sure if he knew. 

“What?” 

You turned your head towards him just slightly. “My father, Jared Padalecki, is a star on a television show known as Supernatural.” You told him. “He plays Sam Winchester. They knew my father because they saw me with him touring the school and...they just...question that I’m his daughter.” You shrugged. 

“I mean...I’ve never heard of your father before, but why would they not believe that you were his daughter?” 

“I mean, he’s had two biological sons, my brothers, so I guess they’re confused. To be honest, I still am. I don’t know why he adopted me.” 

Cole looked down at the table and bit the inside of his cheek before he looked back at you. “I’m glad he adopted you though.” He admitted. 

You cocked a brow. “Why?” You asked. 

“You’re pretty cool.” He said. “Friendly.” 

You gave a smile and blushed. “Thanks.” You said, rubbing the back of your neck. 

Cole smiled as well. “Hey...did they hurt you?” He asked. 

“What? No. No, they didn’t hurt me.” You chuckled slightly. “I’m fine. They didn’t touch me.” 

Cole nodded. “Alright.” He said. “Were they mean to you?” 

You shrugged. “I mean, Tori, kind of, was. Rose was sweet and polite, but Tori had this….” 

“Bitchy attitude?” 

“Yeah.” You chuckled. “Exactly.” 

“Yeah,” Cole shook his head. “She has been known to do that.” Cole’s tone was flat and full of disbelief. “Did she  _ say _ anything to you?” 

“ _ Cole, _ ” You dragged out, which ended in a chuckle. “No. They didn’t say anything to me. They didn’t do anything to me. They didn’t kill me.” Your chuckle increased into laughter. “You don’t have to worry about me. It is really sweet, really, it is, but…” 

“Alright,” Cole said, holding his hands up in defense. “I’ll stop.” He smiled. “They didn’t hurt you. That’s good. That’s good.” 

Your smile widened as you glanced down at the paper once again. “Thanks for worrying about me.” You muttered.

Cole beamed a white smile your way. “No problem (Y/N).” 

“(Y/N) and Cole. Stop talking.” Mrs. Cole scolded you two. “I don’t wanna have to separate you.” 

You turned your head to look at her. “Sorry.” You muttered. 

When you turned back to Cole, he was smiling a goofy smile at you. You couldn’t help but smile as well. You smacked his shoulder lightly and the two of you giggled. Then the two of you turned back to the papers that sat in front of you, getting back to work. 


	11. Slenderman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally have some time to yourself, so you have decided to get some Youtube time in.

Your computer was all set up. It was the weekend - Sunday afternoon to be exact - and Gen had taken Shepherd and Thomas to a nearby park. You had kindly declined the offer, knowing that it would give you some time to get some videos done for your Youtube channel. It had been a while since you made a Supernatural edit or a video game episode. That day was going to be a rather old game that has sparked many sequels and fan made games.

Slenderman. 

You had never actually played the indie horror game. Of course you had seen other people on the internet play the game, but you never got to experience the horror that was the tall, white faced man with a black suit. At that point, you were rather excited to be able to do so. You had already downloaded the game and gotten it loaded up. Next thing to do was plug in your headphones. They were simple earbuds, nothing extravagant or expensive. You could never afford luxuries like that. Hell, even the camera that you used for your face cam was the one that was built directly into your laptop. It wasn’t the best quality, but it would have to do until you were able to afford your own camera and microphone - that was if you decided to stick with the YouTube channel for a while. 

You had been on the website for a good year or so. Your subscriber count wasn’t that high, but you were still proud about the fact that you got some people that liked your content. Most of the likes came from your Supernatural edits that, in your opinion, kept getting better and better the more you did it, and you weren’t surprised that they were your most viewed, considering how large the fandom actually was. That, and the games that you played were mostly online indie games. Nothing expensive. Free, actually. You didn’t wanna spend money on a channel that you weren’t sure was going to last. 

It was time to start the video, so you put in your earbuds and pulled up the WebCam options and hummed. With a deep breath, you started the camera and smiled. 

“What is up my Subbies! It’s (Y/N) here with another gameplay. I’m here playing a game that has been out for sometime now, but I have never played it. Today we are going to play Slenderman!” You said, looking into the camera, smiling. “You may notice that the background is different, and, in all actuality, I will get to that in a Vlog video that I will make...sometime...when I plan it all out correctly. So, for right now, ignore this,” You gestured back to your bedroom. “And let’s get started.” 

The curtains to your windows were drawn and the light was off. The door was closed as well so that it drowned out sound a bit better. You used your wireless mouse and clicked on the start of the game. You turned up the brightness on your screen a little bit so you could see your surroundings more clearly. 

The game was in a forest. A rather dark and eerie forest. You began to wander around, looking for the eight pages, all the while saying stuff here and there. When you found a page, you clicked on it and smiled. 

“Ooh,” You said. Then, the sound of pounding came into the earbuds. You frowned. “Crap.” You mumbled and began to carefully guide your character deeper into the forest. 

Soon, there was static sounding into your buds. Your eyes widened as you looked around. You jumped when you saw the large man. You turned your character around. 

“Why won’t this go faster?” You chuckled and groaned, despite the fact that your heart rate was slowly increasing with the situation. 

You grabbed another page that you found in a giant concrete tunnel. You then began to move around. The sound of the static and the pounding was getting louder and louder in your ear. You mumbled small curses underneath your breath. You walked straight through to the large bathroom area and found your third page. 

“Third page. Third page. I can do this. This is going well.” You said and made your way out of the building. 

After several minutes of traveling through the forest and finding nothing, the static got louder, and louder, and louder. You panicked and turned around and then back. You couldn’t help but let out a terrified scream as Slenderman appeared on the screen and the computer screen turned completely white with static. You covered your face and leaned back. The game went to the home screen. 

You groaned and covered your heart. “Oh….my….God.” You breathed and laughed. “I hate that.” 

You ran your fingers through your hair and took the earbuds out. You set them on the desk and sighed. You shook your head. 

Suddenly, your door was slammed open. You shouted and looked at the door. Jared stood there, a hand on your door and the other on the doorframe. He had a worried expression on his face. 

“Don’t do that!” You said. 

“Why did you scream? What’s wrong?” Jared asked. 

“Don’t worry Jared. I was just playing a game and I got scared.” You said. 

You could see Jared visibly relax. “Good.” He said. 

“Yeah,” You blushed lightly. “Do you wanna play? Give you something to do?” 

Jared hummed and looked around. He shrugged. “Yeah, sure.” He said and walked into the room. He closed the door and walked over to your desk. 

“You can have the chair if you want.” You said. 

“No, no.” Jared shook his head. He knelt down on the ground. From there, he was about up to your shoulders when his back was straight. You looked at him and then shook your head. 

“Have you ever heard of Slenderman?” You asked and gave him an earbud. 

Jared placed the earbud into his ear. “Kind of.” He said. “I’ve heard  _ of _ it. Never played it. I’m not that much of a...gamer.” 

You nodded and shrugged. “Alright. So...we’re going to play it….yay.” You said. “You have the option of either controlling the flashlight or the walking.” 

“I think I’ll do the flashlight because you know what to do.” Jared said. 

You pointed out the buttons to control the flashlight - which controls the direction that the character looks in. “You ready?” You asked.

“I guess.” Jared said and chuckled. 

“Great!” You said and bit your lip. You started the game and the screen faded to black. 

_ Collect 8 pages. _

“Eight pages?” Jared asked. “That sounds easy.” 

“I collected three last time.” You told him as the game loaded and the forest appeared. 

“Oh…” Jared trailed off. “Maybe...not that easy.” He said. 

You couldn’t help but laugh at Jared. The two of you began to move around the forest together. There were times when Jared accidentally pointed the light up or down and left it like that. You chuckled. 

“What’re you doing?” You chuckled

“I don’t know. I’m sorry.” Jared said with a smile and realigned the torch. 

You chuckled as you began to move the character around. You collected a page from the same concrete tunnel that you had done once before. It was then that you began to hear the pounding sounds in your ear. Jared frowned. 

“What’s that?” He asked. 

You couldn’t help but smirk. You said nothing to Jared and continued on. It was then that they found a large area filled with tankers that contained Gasoline - at least that was your guess. You and Jared began to guide the character through the mazes of tankers. Finally, you found a page. You clicked on it. The pounding got continuously louder. You could tell that Jared was trying to be cautious about his actions on the game. For a while, the two of you went through the game and got another page. However, when Jared went to turn one direction, there was slenderman right there. The screen buzzed and a high pitched scream ran through the headphones. Jared jumped and you let out a scream as Slenderman appeared on the screen. 

Game Over. 

You placed her hand over your heart and began to pant. Jared shook his head and looked at you. “Why do you play things like that if it scares you?” He asked. 

After a couple of seconds, you looked at him. “Why  _ not _ ?” You asked and chuckled. Jared shook his head and stood up. “Do you wanna play again?” 

“No.” Jared said. “The kids and Gen are going to be home soon. Just make sure that you don’t play this in front of Tommy and Shep, alright? 

You nodded. “I promise.” You said with a smile. 

Jared smile back. He kissed the top of your head and walked out. You watched him as he closed the door behind you. You sighed and looked at the camera in your computer, that you knew was still on. You waved at it. 

“Sorry for that possible cut guys, I had to take care of something.” You said with a chuckle. “Anyway, thank you guys for watching me play. Hopefully I will play in the future.” You smiled lightly. “I will see y’all next time!” 

With that, you turned off the camera. 


	12. Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Genevieve is cleaning the house, she stumbles upon something that shocks her and Jared both.

It was Monday, 12:00 PM. Genevieve had checked the time before she started to clean the house. Thomas and Shep were playing in their room upstairs - Jared accompanying them to keep them busy - and Gen figured that she would get some cleaning done while they were occupied. So she started with her and Jared’s bedroom. That only took about ten minutes, considering that they always love to keep the area that they slept in clean. Afterwards, she figured that she would leave the boy’s room for when they were occupied somewhere else, despite the fact that they would go back and mess it up. It didn’t matter, though, because that was what being a mother was all about. Clean, see it being messed up by the children, and then repeat. It was worth it, though, and Genevieve loved every minute of it.

Next, came the hallway. She picked up spare toys that were scattered around from the boys playing and placed them back into the containers that they had in the corners of their room. Afterwards, she took grabbed a duster. She began to dust and clean the pictures and the other items in the walkway. When she was done, she went to your room, considering the door was cracked open. Normally, that means ‘come on in and clean’ in mom-language, so, to give her something to do, she would clean your room for you. 

There wasn’t much to clean in your room. There were some markers scattered on the desk as well as some sheets of paper with sketches on it for your art class. Just some rough drafts that you tore out of your sketchbook and used as reference for a final piece. Genevieve looked at them, smiled in admiration at the skill you had, and decided that it was best not to touch that material. You had it the way you had it. Genevieve respected that. Instead, she took the time to set your sheets straight on your bed, then put the computer in the middle of the bed, plugged in and everything, and then moved to the bookshelf. She dusted it and glanced at the several sketch pads that you had completed. She set the duster down and picked one up from the shelf. She examined the outside cover of it, planning in her head to ask you later if she could see some of your older sketches. Once she was done, she went to put it back. 

However, something caught her eye as she began to put it back. It was a small figuring in the back of the shelf, hidden behind the books. Genevieve furrowed her brows, wondering what they could be and for what reason you could need to hide them. Gen placed the book on its side on the shelf and grabbed the small doll. When she took it out and slowly examined it, she automatically knew that it looked familiar. It was a male doll with long brown hair, obvious sideburns, a red shirt, jeans, and a knife in his hands. 

Sam Winchester. 

A smile slowly appeared on Genevieve's lips. She moved the sketchbooks out of the way and, sure enough, Dean and Castiel were there to accompany Sam. Genevieve couldn’t help but laugh - at many aspects to the situation. The first one being that her adopted was, indeed, a fan of Supernatural - the wonderful show that changed her life for the better. Second: the fact that you knew exactly who they were way before Jared or Genevieve knew who you were. Third: how awkward it must have been to see them. And fourth: how hard it must have been to hide your like for the show, especially from one of the main characters. 

_ No wonder she was so good at drawing Jared, _ Genevieve thought with a smirk. 

Speaking of Jared, she  _ had _ to bring it up to him. Had to tell him that you were a fan on the show. Now, she was not entirely sure to what degree what kind of fan you were, but all that mattered was that you were a fan. That, in itself, was news that needed to be told. So, with that in mind, Genevieve took the Funko doll of Sam Winchester and set it on the bed and placed the other ones back where they belonged. Afterwards, she put the books back exactly - close enough - how they were when she started cleaning. She grabbed the duster and then the doll and left your room, closing the door. After she put the duster up, she caressed the doll. She walked to the boy’s room and saw Jared building a structure made with the wooden, colored building blocks that the boys had. Then, Sheppard came over, making small growling noises and knocking them down. Jared gave a dramatic look at him. 

“No!” He cried out quietly with a smile. 

Sheppard giggled and fell into Jared’s arms. Jared hugged his son. Genevieve looked with love and affection at her husband and son. 

“Sorry to interrupt playtime,” She began. Jared turned his attention to her. “But I need to talk to you about something.” 

Jared raised his brows, kissed Sheppard’s head, and stood. “Is something wrong?” He asked as he walked closer to Gen. 

Genevieve shook her head. “No. Nothing’s wrong.” She gestured towards the hallway. She moved out of the way of the doorway and down the hall, towards your door. Jared followed her with a confused expression. Once they were far enough away from the boys, she showed him the doll. 

At that moment, Jared was even more confused. He took the doll into his hands and looked at it. After a moment, he looked at his wife. “A doll of me?” He questioned. “Did Misha give this to you.” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he did, but no. Believe it or not, I found it in here,” she placed her hand on the door and tapped it three times with her index and middle fingers. 

Jared looked between Gen and the door. The door, Gen, the door, Gen. “Seriously?” He asked, a part of him not really believing her. 

Gen bit her lip and nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Where?” 

Genevieve opened the door and walked over to the bookshelf. Jared followed her and stopped when she did. Gen moved the books to the side and showed the Dean and Castiel matching dolls. That time, Jared raised his brows and smiled. “Wow.” He said. “I...honestly didn’t see that coming.” 

Gen looked at the dolls and nodded. “I didn’t either.” 

“She likes the show.” He then frowned. “That means she knows who we are...more than what we have told her.” 

“That is also true.” 

“She knew her brothers before her brothers knew her.” 

“Yep.” 

“She knew  _ us _ before we knew  _ her _ .” Jared spoke slowly and stared into her eyes. 

Genevieve inhaled and then exhaled. “Yep. That is completely true.” Genevieve slowly began to chuckle. 

Jared ran a hand down his face. He looked around. “I understand how she kept this from us.” He told her and shrugged. 

“Oh! Believe me, I do too!” Genevieve nodded and placed a hand on her chest. “But we were going to find out eventually.” 

Jared nodded and looked at the doll. He smirked and chuckled. 

The phone rang in his pocket. He frowned and dug it out of his jeans. He looked at the Caller ID and smiled. “It’s Jensen.” He said and gave Gen the doll. He turned and walked a bit away from her, answering it. 

Gen frowned and let out a quiet sigh. She knew what that meant. 

Jared had to go back to work. 

“Hey Jensen.” Jared answered with a smile on his face. 

“Hey Jared!” Jensen’s familiar voice rang through the speaker on his phone. “Long time no talk.” 

“Yeah! It has been a while!” 

“Speaking of being a while…” He trailed. 

Jared sighed. “You guys finished filming all the scenes without me?” 

“Yeah. Have you done everything that you needed? Is the adoption final?” 

Jared smiled. “Yeah! The adoption is final. She has been living with us for a little longer than a week, I think.” 

“You’ve already lost track of time? Bad sign. You’re getting old.” Jared could hear the smirk that was present on his lips. Jared rolled his eyes. 

“You’re four years older than me!” He said. “You’re the one that’s getting old.” 

“Bitch.” 

“Jerk.” 

Jared and Jensen both smiled. Jared, of course, couldn’t see the smile. He just knew he was. They always did when they were reminiscing about the olden times on the show. Jensen was the first to speak. 

“So, I’m gonna come and pick you up tomorrow, okay?’ 

“Tomorrow?” Jared frowned. 

“They need you as soon as possible. We’re almost done with the filming of Season 12 and the sooner we get done, the sooner we can go on that vacation.” 

Jared smiled. “Right...right.” He nodded. 

The vacation was an idea that him, Jensen, and Misha were pondering ever since the start of filming the 12th Season. It involved all of their families going away for a while and spending some quality time together. Jared figured that it would be an amazing way for you to be able to get to know the Ackles and Collins families. He had kept it quiet from Tommy and Sheppard just in case that they decided to do something else, but it was fine with Genevieve. 

“Will I be able to meet your daughter tomorrow?’ Jensen asked. 

“Her name is (Y/N).” He said. 

“Awesome! Will I be able to meet her?’ 

“You should. She has school tomorrow, so you’ll have to come early.” 

“Oh! I’ll have to come early. Like I said; they want you here as soon as possible.” 

“What time were you thinking?” 

“Three-thirty?” 

Jared groaned. “That’s so early.” 

“Oh, grow up. Our flight leaves at seven, so we have to get there early.” Jensen chuckled “Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you then.” 

Jared hung up the phone with Jensen and looked back at Genevieve. He frowned once he saw hers. 

“Hey...um…” He walked up to her and rubbed the back of his neck, putting his phone away. “I have to leave tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow?’ She asked with a sad expression. “That’s too early.” 

“I know honey, I know.” He said and wrapped his long arms around her smaller body. 

Genevieve buried her face into his chest. She knew how it was with acting, especially in a show that was as ongoing and popular as Supernatural. Of course she wanted the show to keep going, especially since her husband was getting so much love for the role, and of course she wanted him to spend more time with the family. She just wished that there was a healthy medium. Being a main role, however, wasn’t going to be able to conform to her wishes that easily. Or even at all. She knew that. She had come to accept that. In the future, she knew that she would want her husband to be by her more than he was. She was starting to get tired of sleeping alone for months on end. 

Jared kissed her temple. Genevieve looked up at him and smiled lightly. Jared pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. After several seconds, she giggled and pulled away. 

“What are you going to do about (Y/N)?” She asked with a small smirk that appeared on her lips. 

“What do you mean ‘what am I gonna do about (Y/N)’?” Jared asked and pulled away. 

Genevieve flashed the doll at him. “This?” Jared took the doll and looked at it. “Are you gonna tease her?” 

“Oh, you bet.” 

“Not as bad as Misha would, right?” 

“Right. I’m not Misha. I’m better than Misha.” 

“Don’t say that around him.” 

“Or Jensen.” 

“Or Jensen.” Genevieve repeated.

Jared smiled and put the small doll into his pocket. Genevieve nodded. “I’m gonna go clean downstairs now. Try and keep the boys up here until I’m done.” She cocked a brow. 

“Sure thing.” He kissed her lips. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

The two of them left your room and closed the door. Jared went down the hallway and to the boy’s room again. He went in there, sat down, and began to play with them once again. Genevieve went the other way, down the stairs, and to the living room. It was then that she began to clean, smiling at the reaction you would have on your face when you found out your parents found out your little ‘secret’.


	13. Oh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finally discovers that Jared and Gen know her secret.

Mondays were, well, Mondays. When they came, you dreaded them, and then when they were over, it was as if you had died and gone to heaven. It was the best feeling in the entire world. So when you got into the car with Genevieve, you let out a small sigh and smiled widely. The entire car ride, you said nothing to each other. Your eyes were closed the entire time. You were slouched in the front of the car, head back and smiling.

When Gen pulled into the driveway and parked, you got out of the car, your backpack strap placed over one of your shoulders, and then walked to the front door. You walked into the house and left the door open for Gen to walk in when she could. 

“I’m home!” You called out as you walked into the living room. It was there you heard the boys playing on the couch and could see Jared’s massive stature from the doorway. 

Jared turned and glanced at you out of the corner of his eye before he turned back to the television, hiding a smirk from you. “Hey.” He said. 

You smiled and walked further into the room, taking the backpack off your shoulder. You held it with one hand so that it was barely off the ground. Before you could make your way up the stairs to your room, you saw Tommy walking to you with a small object in his hands. When he got close enough, he lifted the familiar doll above his head. 

“Daddy doll!” He said with a smile on his face. He giggled. 

It was then that any emotion that was present on your face drained out and your skin turned a ghostly white color. In his hands was your Supernatural POP doll. The Sam doll. It was over. It was all over. They were going to send you back into the government system and never look back. They were going to think you’re a freak. They’re going to look at them strangely. Your eyes widened. 

_ They know I saw them have sex on television _ , you thought to yourself. 

Thomas walked closer to you and reached the doll up to you. You shook out of your trance and back into the real world. You reached down and took the doll gingerly in your hands. You looked down and stared at every little curve of the doll’s face and even the small jagged edge of the miniature knife that he held in his closed hand. Jared appeared in the corner of your eye and it was then that you were absolutely terrified to look up, but you knew that you had to. So you did so very slowly and in a terrified manner. It was when your eyes met Jared’s that the color came back to your face and was replaced with a dark red color. He had a smile on his face and his hands in his pockets. The two of you were silent and you knew that it would have to be broken eventually. Either that or it was going to kill you. 

You said the first thing to come to your mind, “I’m not Becky, I swear.” You spoke in a small and timid voice. 

Jared raised his brows before he slowly smiled. He chuckled. You blushed even darker and looked down. 

“How long have you watched the show?” He asked. 

You glanced up, slightly confused and wondering why he wasn’t looking at you with disgust or casting you out into the street. Were you just overreacting? You probably were, but you kept the worst possible outcome in the front of your mind so that you could have easy access and tell yourself ‘I told you so’. 

“Um…” You muttered, still completely stunned by the question that was presented. “About..three years I believe.” You said. “Maybe a bit longer. I know that I started late in the series.” You tried to keep your voice from becoming completely shaky from nervousness. 

Jared smiled. “So, are you caught up?” 

You shook your head. “No.” You replied. “I haven’t been able to watch it.” 

“Well, you know that you are more than welcome to watch it down here whenever we’re not watching something.” 

Your ears perked up and a small smile appeared on your face. “Really?” You asked. 

“Sure.” He said. “I’m surprised you didn’t tell us sooner.” 

“You are?” You cocked a brow. “Really?” 

“Yeah.” 

You opened your mouth and then closed it. You took a step towards Jared and lowered your head. “This is already awkward for me as it is.” 

“Why?” He asked and chuckled. 

“Do I really need to explain it to you?” 

“Explain what?’ Genevieve asked from behind. As she walked into the house, Shepherd and Thomas ran up to her - Shepherd stumbling more than his brother - and hugged her tightly. She easily scooped both of them up and hugged them closely, kissing their cheeks. 

“She doesn’t want to tell me why she never told us she was a fan of the show.” Jared said. 

“Well,” Gen started. “I imagine it would be awkward for her to say anything to us. I mean, we were on the show. I was, you still are.” 

“Thank you.” You mumbled and crossed your arms. “I just…” 

“Figured that it would be strange because you knew us but we don’t know you as well?” Gen asked and raised her brows. 

You nodded slowly. “Yeah.” You breathed. “Exactly that.” 

“Well, I just found it while I was cleaning your room. The door was open and I thought that it was alright to go in.” 

You nodded again. “Yeah.” You mumbled and bit your lip. “I’m going to...um...go upstairs and do...homework! Yeah! I have homework and lots of it.” You bit your lip nervously before you took your doll and your bookbag with you up the stairs to your room. Once you entered, you closed the door and leaned against the wall, feeling tears of humiliation stream down your cheeks. 

_ Damn. Damn damn fuck shit whore cunt bitch _ , you mentally cursed, too afraid that your voice would crack if you spoke. How embarrassing was it to have two of the stars from your favorite television show actually find out that you watch the show after they’ve known you for, what, a week? 

You walked to the bed and threw the backpack onto the floor, staring at the doll. “I hate you.” You let out a growl and squeezed it to the point that your knuckles turned white. 

Your emotions were out of control to the point where you were unsure whether you were angry, embarrassed, or sad. You decided on all of them and buried your face into the pillow that was aligned perfectly with the other. 

“Here. It’s alright (y/n) it’s alright (y/n). Everything is going to be alright. They aren’t going to tease you about it.” You spoke to yourself, your words muffled slightly from the pillow. “They are going to accept you. I mean, they already have. They aren’t going to keep hounding you about it. They will just know that you like watching the show. They may...even ask some questions. I’m not sure. But everything is fine (y/n). Deep breath in,” You breathed in. “And out.” You breathed out and closed your eyes. You sat up and stayed still for a good five minutes. 

While you shook your head and got back to reality, you realized that it might have been for the best. You could no longer deny Genevieve the option to see some of your old sketchbooks or act awkward and clueless when asked about your favorite show. You could be more confident then and it made you smile lightly. 

You got off your bed and walked to your shelf. You decided to grab the sketchbook that you had finished more recently. One that was dated two months ago. You opened it and skimmed through it. Sure enough, there were pictures that were Supernatural related, but there were also ones that weren’t. You pressed it against your chest, closing it, and let out a breath of air before you turned and walked out of your room, heading downstairs. As you walked, you placed it underneath your arm. Jared wasn’t in the living room any longer, but the boys were. They continued to play with different toys that had been carried downstairs and that they would, eventually, need to lug back up the staircase. 

As you got closer to the kitchen, you could hear Jared and Gen talking to one another and you knew that it was about you. However, you ignored everything that they were saying and just walked in. Jared and Gen stopped when they saw you and Jared turned to you, pressing his hands against the counter that the sink was in. He leaned back. 

“(Y/N),” he began and rubbed the back of his head. “I’m sorry for embarrassing you like that.” 

“No, no, don’t be.” You said and brought one of your hands up to stop him from saying anything else. “You guys were going to find out anyway.” You shrugged. “I mean, it was an entire lifetime of embarrassment piled onto one, but that’s all. No biggie.” 

“Oh, well,” Jared looked down. 

You handed the sketchbook to Genevieve, who furrowed her brows. “It’s my most recent, finished sketchbook.” She said. “The reason why I didn’t want you to look in any of mine is that I, basically, have some sort of Supernatural drawings in all of them.” 

Genevieve smiled lovingly. “Thank you.” She said and opened up the front cover. She began to skim over all of the drawings, taking her time on some of them before turning the pages slowly. 

You leaned against the table awkwardly and waited for her to finish. You bit your lip and tried to think of something that could make the time fly by quicker. Then you remembered those damned girls. Tori and Rose. 

“Um...hey, Jared.” You began and rubbed the back of your neck. “Funny story. There were these two girls that actually stopped me in the hallway because they saw us when I was on the tour with you.”

“Oh, really?” He asked and crossed his arms, raising his brows and standing up straight. 

“Yeah.” You chuckled. “They were practically interrogating me out in the hallway.” 

“Did they give you any trouble?” 

You rolled your eyes. “Technically yes, but it wasn’t a big deal,” you blushed and looked down, tracing small shapes on the surface of the dining table. “I mean, all they did was call me a liar and said that there was ‘no way that Jared and Gen would adopt a teenager’.” You spoke in a sarcastic and cartoony voice. 

Jared stared at you for a couple of seconds before he hummed and looked down. You bit your lip and looked down as well. 

“One of them asked for your autograph.” 

“Oh yeah?” He asked and a smile slowly appeared on his face. 

“Yeah.” You nodded. 

“What did you say?” He asked. 

“I said no.” You said and rubbed the back of your head. Gen closed the sketchbook and handed it back to you. 

“Thanks for letting me look.” She said. 

“Oh, you’re welcome.” You said and backed up. 

The three of you were silent for the most awkward amount of time. You could practically cut the tension with a knife. You finally backed up and clapped your hands together.

“Well,” You said. “I think that this has been a very...embarrassing journey.” You said and took small steps behind you to slowly lead the kitchen. “I think I’ve lost my appetite. I’m going to retire to my room for the night.” 

Jared and Gen both frowned. “Are you sure?” Gen asked and stepped forward, placing her hands together. 

You nodded. “Yep.” You said. “Pretty sure.” 

Gen frowned and her shoulders slumped. “Oh, okay.” She said. “Well, just know that if you ever get hungry that you can come down and I’ll make it for you.” 

You smiled gratefully. “Thank you.” You said. “I’ll keep that in mind.” You nodded slowly before you turned and walked out of the room. 

Well, it was a start. Highly awkward in every way, shape, and form, but other than that, it was alright. You stiffly walked back up the stairs to your room, closing the door. You leaned against it and let out a sigh of relief. You were just glad it was over. It was then that you knew that the rest of your life it was going to be one large, awkward moment that you could no longer change. The Padaleckis were your family. You were a Padalecki and you wouldn’t change it for the world. A part of you, however, greatly hoped that it would pass and would just become an inside joke between all of you. You could only hope though. 

You walked over to your bookcase and put the sketchbook back on the shelf, in the right order. You then stared at the doll and picked it up from the spot on the bed. You kissed its head and smiled lightly. “Sorry.” You said and placed the Sam doll back on the shelf. You then turned to your bed and got on it, opening up your computer. 

  
  


As soon as you had left the room, Gen turned to Jared and frowned deeply. “I should have never gone into her room.” She said with a broken voice. 

Jared shook his head and stepped closer to his wife. “Now, Gen.” He said and wrapped his massively long arms around his wife. “It wasn’t your fault. It was mine. I made it seem so light-hearted and…” He trailed off. He felt Gen hug him back. “You’re right. It was really awkward for her. It’ll take some time for her to get adjusted to the fact that we know.” He shrugged lightly. “She’ll come around and if we show that we accept it and are supportive than it should come easier.” 

Gen pulled away from Jared and looked up at him. Jared gave her a reassuring smile. Gen followed suit. “Alright.” She said in a small tone. 

“Alright?’ 

“Alright.” Gen chuckled lightly. 

Jared brought her in for a loving hug and smiled. “I love you baby.” He said. 

“I love you more,” Gen said. 

“And I love you most.” Jared kissed her nose before bending down and placing a kiss passionately on her lips. 


End file.
